Atentamente: IS
by adLCullen
Summary: Edward cullen, el mas popular de toda la escuela y capitan de futbol, encuentra un diario en el prado muy lejos de la civilizacion... el diario no lleba nombre sin embargo la chica del diario firma I.S... Edward le entra curiosidad y empieza a leerlo
1. Nueva Vida

**Pov .bella**

Hace mucho frio, y siento que voy a desvanecer, las 9hrs. que tuve en el avión no me bastaron para poder comprender lo que había ocurrido en estos últimos días.

_Flash back_

_Llegue a mi casa como cualquier otro día, mama me había dicho que mi padre (un importante abogado) había comprado una casa en forks, estados unidos, e iríamos a vivir allá, mi padre abriría un bufet de abogados y en ese pueblo estaríamos más tranquilos._

_-Hija ¿qué opinas?- me dijo mi padre al ver que no hablaba, solo podía pensar en mi mejor amiga, era mi única amiga, las dos no éramos muy sociables, pero cuando nadie nos miraba hacíamos nuestras locuras, me daba pena dejarla sola aquí, ella no tenia padres y vivía con su abuela._

_-Será genial-dije fingiendo Felicidad, mi padre estaba muy ajetreado aquí, el necesitaba este cambio. Subí a mi cuarto y comencé a escribir en mi pequeño cuaderno, era azul y estaba muy desgastado, tenía un pequeño dibujo de un colibrí, jamás le quitaba la vista, allí venia todos mis sentimientos si lo perdiera de seguro moriría..._

_Fin de flash back_

Ahora estaba en el aeropuerto de forks, junto mi padre y mi madre.

-Woh... este pueblito es muy lindo-dijo mi mama mientras íbamos en el coche, era muy lindo, pero lo que me interesaba eran las bibliotecas, amaba leer, entre mis libros favoritos se encontraban, Cumbres Barrancosas, Orgullo y Prejuicio, entre otros.

-Es aquí, bella mira que hermosa es nuestra casa-dijo mi padre, era más grande que la de Londres, era muy hermosa, me di cuenta de que solo teníamos unos vecinos, su casa era de magnitudes iguales a la de mi casa, y tenía un gran ventanal a un costado de esta.

-Estamos, muy bien ubicados, solo tenemos aquella casa de vecinos-dijo señalando la casa.- lo mejor es así, no queremos problemas como en Londres.

Dijo mi padre, mi mama y yo empezamos a reír, ya que mi papa odiaba a nuestros antiguos vecinos, siempre paliaba con ellos.

-Además estamos en la entrada del bosque, será muy bueno poder ir de campamento.

Termino de decir mi madre, yo simplemente sonreí.

Entramos a la casa y nos repartimos los cuartos, yo escogí una con balcón que daba directamente al bosque, tenía una hermosa vista.

Acomode todas mis cosas, no me llevo mucho tiempo. Mis padres iban a ir a una tienda de víveres, yo preferí no ir. Tocaron el timbre de la puerta, fui a abrirla y me encontré con una muchacha tal vez de mi misma edad, de pelo negro y corto, todas las puntas veían a una dirección diferente.

-Hola-dijo ella saludándome energéticamente-Soy Alice Cullen, tu vecina.

Estaba muy feliz por lo que se veía.

-Hola, soy Isabella Swan, pero dime bella.-dije un poco nerviosa, yo no era de esas chicas sociables,

-Hola yo soy Esme, y esta que está aquí es Rosalie. Soy la madre de ellas y de Edward -Edward, que nombre tan lindo, viejo pero lindo-El no ha venido porque esta... enfermo, mi esposo es el Dr. Cullen.

Me di cuenta de que no los había dejado pasar, ellas, eran tan educadas, dios mío que ban a pensar.

-ohh perdonen, pasen, es que todavía sigo desequilibrada por el viaje, ¿quieren algo de beber?

-Gracias, pero solo pasábamos, te dejamos para que puedas descansar, por cierto iras al instituto ¿no?.-dijo esme. Solo asentí-¿En qué grado iras?

-Iniciare la preparatoria, en el instituto de forks.-cuando termine eso Alice empezó a saltar.

-Genial, yo también, bueno mi hermano Edward también ira con nosotras, ¿tienes auto?-negué la cabeza-genial mañana pasaremos por ti para ir al instituto.


	2. Te vi

**Pov. Bella**

Soñé a un hermosa persona, no podía creer la perfección de _el_... era de pelo cobrizo y sus facciones parecían talladas a mano. Me despertó una voz que yo conocía.

-Bella, Bella... despierta, hija Alice esta allí afuera esperándote-dijo mi madre, dios no podía ser que tuviera que empezar las clases hoy, apenas había llegado ayer, agg!

Hice una carrera al baño, me bañe algo rápido y tome unos jeans algo desgastados, y una blusa de color azul marino, tenía un poco de escote, unos Convers del mismo azul de la blusa, y una chamarra algo ligera, sabía que aria frio pero no soportaría una chamarra gruesa todo el día. Baje muy rápido, tanto que tropecé con el último escalón, cerré mis ojos esperando el golpe. Ya no pude sentir mi mano izquierda, mi madre soltó un pequeño grito, al igual que Alice que estaba en la sala.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Alice muy asustada

-s...-no pude terminar de decir nada ya me que no aguantaba el dolor de mi brazo-no, creo que me fracture mi brazo.

Dije sin mucho ánimo, mi primer día, y ya tenía una fractura mas, ¿acaso había una parte de mi cuerpo que no me hubiera fracturado ya? yo sabía la respuesta, no.

-Edward, ayúdala a llevarla con Carlisle-dijo Alice a la persona que estaba afuera de mi casa, supuse que sería su hermano, cuando lo vi entrar, mis ojos se abrieron tanto que parecía que se me caerían los ojos, era el... el chico de mis sueños pero era realmente literal, por que el había estado en mis sueños.

-Está bien-escuche con irritación y al parecer desagrado, genial no me conocía pero me odiaba, no dejaría que él pudiera notar en mi la necesidad, me puse de pie, y camine hacia la puerta donde estaba Edward y Alice. Edward se sorprendió al verme, al parecer pensaba que al decirlo en bajo no lo escucharía, se equivoco.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrar un doctor?-pregunte refiriéndome solo a Alice.

-Mi padre es doctor ven, te ayudo-dijo Edward ayudándome a caminar.

-Gracias, pero me fracture el brazo no las piernas -fue lo único que dije, se que fui grosera pero el había sido tan...

Idiota, que se creía el, el que fuera sumamente guapo no le daba derecho de no ayudar a los ¿necesitados?... sé muy bien que este enojo es simplemente la tristeza que sentí que me viera como una obligación al ayudarme, y no tenía ni siquiera una sola escusa para poder apoyarme de mi muy falso enojo.

-Carlisle, Bella a sufrido un accidente se ha fracturado, su brazo o eso creo-dijo Alice.

-Ven, déjame revisarte,-dijo Carlisle que se levanto de su lugar, me di cuenta de que habíamos entrado a su casa, dios era magnifica, Carlisle se acerco y me reviso, asintió y se fue asía las escaleras después de un rato llego un una férula en las manos.-Te pondré esta férula solo por una semana, estarás bien.

Me coloco la férula y después Alice me condujo hasta su coche que era un volvo plateado.

-Mi hermano nos llevara-dijo Alice

-No quiero molestar_ mas_ a tu hermano-dije con énfasis en mas, para que pudiera entender.

**Pov. Edward**

Me sentía mal, esto de la ruptura de Tanya me tenia pésimo, ni siquiera tenía el ánimo para saludar a los vecinos que habían llegado, mi madrea me había excusado con ellos diciendo que estaba enfermo.

Hoy recogeríamos a Bella Swan, quien iba en nuestro mismo curso, llegamos a su casa, el colmo era que todavía no estaba lista. Decidí que sería mejor esperarla afuera me daría tiempo para poder pensar, la pobre muchacha que yo iba maldiciendo no tenía la culpa de mi humor de perro, esa era la culpa de Tanya. Escuche a Alice llamarme

-Edward, ayúdala a llevarla con Carlisle-dijo Alice, agg! mi humor se fue otra vez, que no podía caminar.

-está bien- dije algo irritado y desagradado, lo dije un poco bajo para que solo Alice lo escuchara, pero cuando iba a ayudar a la muchacha ella ya se había parado y al parecer estaba frustrada y enojada, me sorprendí al verla de pie pero me di cuenta que me había escuchado,

-¿Dónde puedo encontrar un doctor?-le pregunto a Alice

Trate de remediarlo.

-Mi padre es doctor ven, te ayudo- dije ayudándola a caminar me sorprendí cuando desistió de mi ayuda.

-Gracias, pero me fracture el brazo no las piernas -dijo ella con cierto enojo, la entendía, primero me reusaba (prácticamente) a ayudarla y ahora le ofrecía mi ayuda, dios esto era un lio y de los grandes.

Mi padre la reviso y le puso una férula, me le quede viendo, no había notado lo hermosa que era, tenía su pelo castaño, sus ojos color café chocolate, nos dirigimos a mi carro.

-Mi hermano nos llevara-dijo Alice

-No quiero molestar_ mas_ a tu hermano-dijo ella con énfasis en mas... esto iba a ser un día muy largo.


	3. ¿Donde estas?

**Pov. Bella**

Estaba en la clase de gimnasia, escribiendo en mi diario, necesitaba un lugar urgente para poder relajarme, en mi vieja casa en Londres me iba a mi techo y allí sabia que nadie me encontraría, empezaría a explorar mis alrededores cuando terminen las clases. Escribí en mi pequeño cuaderno, lo que me había sucedido con mi encuentro con Edward, tanto en mi sueño como en mi casa, era realmente guapo, y sexy también lo plasme en mi cuaderno, en la transcurso del día me entere que Edward era el capitán de futbol, y era muy popular y que recientemente había cortado con su novia, supuse que sería eso la causa de si mal humor, me di cuenta de que compartía esta clase con Edward, el no me vio, o eso pensé.

-Hola ¿cómo te llamas?-dijo una voz algo irritante, me voltee y era un chico de pelo rubio, con ojos azules. Recordé el color de Edward que era un verde intenso, muy parecido a las esmeraldas, dios.

-Me llamo Isabella, pero dime bella... ¿tú te llamas?-dije con un poco de desagrado, ya que el chico me miraba como si fuera un trofeo, o algo parecido.

-Newton... Mike newton-dijo con un tono "sensual" jajá casi me reía en su cara y decirle, eso suena fatal deberías dejar de decir eso por tu bien.

Mike se quedo a "hacerme compañía", hablaba demasiado. Dieron el timbre pero antes de suspirar aliviada dirigiéndome al vestidor, me di cuenta de que algo me impedía caminar, sentí toda una corriente en mi cintura, voltee rápidamente, y me fije que Edward me sujetaba firme, dios las cargas de electricidad que sentía, eran prácticamente insoportables.

-Bella, quisiera pedirte una disculpa, por lo de la mañana, yo bueno no estaba de muy buen humor...-

-Lo note-dije con voz un poco fuerte,-pero supongo que es normal después de lo tuyo con... ¿Ana?-dije no muy segura, el simplemente sonrió al decir el nombre de Ana.

-Es Tanya, apréndetelo bien- dijo una voz irritante, dios ¿cuántas voces eran irritantes aquí?-Edward ¿qué haces abrazando a esa?

Me miro como si fuera la escoria.

-Tanya déjame decirte que tú no tienes derecho de hablarme así, ni mucho menos a bella.-dijo Edward enojado- Tú me terminaste ¿no?, así que si nos permites estábamos hablando.

-Eddy, pero si yo solo... era una prueba para... saber cuanto... me querías-dijo Tanya, tosí para esconder una risa, por la explicación de Tanya, jajaja dios mío ¿prueba?, claro claro y yo soy una actora famosísima llamada kristen jajaja. Me desase del agarre de Edward y me dirigí a los vestidores.

Comí el almuerzo en la mesa de Alice y Edward, junto con su hermana Rosalie y su novio Emmett, era muy gracioso, Alice estaba sentada con su novio Jasper, era una persona genial, decía bromas claro no tantas como las de Emmett pero era muy simpático. Edward se sentó alado mío

-Bella sobre lo de la mañana-dijo Edward, iba a continuar pero no lo deje.

-Todo está bien, no te preocupes, sabes si yo fuera tu envés de estar deprimido me alegraría por haber dejado a Tanya... se ve que es... -

-Estúpida- dijeron en coro todos los de la mesa, pensé que Edward se enojaría pero el simplemente empezó a reír.

Las clases continuaron, y note que coincidía en muchas clases con Edward. Nos emparejaron en muchas de nuestras clases, así que era mi compañero en prácticamente todo. Termino la escuela y llegamos a casa, Edward y yo ya habíamos entablado una amistad, mayor que la de sus hermanas. Y solamente llevaba con él un día de conocerle, simplemente sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida.

Llegue a mi casa, y deje todo en orden y salí hacia el bosque con mi diario en manos. Después de mucho caminar encontré un lindo prado, lleno de flores, era hermoso. En toses supe que había encontrado mi lugar especial, termine mi diario, escribiendo lo enamorada que me encantaba de él.

Termine mi escrito como siempre.

_atte:I.S_

Me quede pensando en muchas cosas más, me levante y me dirigí a mi casa.

**Pov. Edward**

Después de disculparme con bella, sentía u alivio, en tan solo un día aviamos llegado a ser amigos, era como si nos conociéramos de la vida. No sé cómo se había enterado lo de Tanya pero me dio mucha risa cuando la confundió de nombre llamándola Ana... platique un poco con ella despues de que se fue bella, le dije que ya no la quería ver, se me hizo algo confuso ya que en la mañana yo había estado de un humor de perros pero ahora estaba más feliz que nunca. Llegamos a casa y me quede haciendo los deberes, después de un rato me fui a mi prado secreto, donde solo yo lo podía encontrar, era hermoso, además solo yo conocía de su existencia.

-oye Edward te quería preguntar algo-dijo Alice- ya sabes tú en la mañana estabas muy... gruñón y ahora estas más feliz ¿es por bella?-dijo Alice sonriendo, ella jamás avía querido a Tanya, y ahora lo entendía, yo solo escape de allí asía mi prado cuando salí de la casa Alice me gritaba

-! Edward algún día tendrás que regresar, y yo te esperare aquí para que me digas!-dijo Alice gritando, yo solo comencé a reír.

Al llegar al prado me recosté, sentí un bulto así que me pare y vi que avía un pequeño cuaderno azul, con un dibujo de un colibrí. Pero ¿Que hacia allí?, ¿de quién era este cuaderno?, lo abrí para poder saber el nombre del dueño, pero no lo encontré, al pasar las hojas fui entendiendo que era un diario. Todas sus hojas estaban firmadas como I.S ¿pero quién era?

No pude negar que me dio un poco de curiosidad, y me agarre del pretexto de "averiguar un poco más" o el de "tal vez escribió su nombre por allí"... al ver la letra, me di cuenta de que era una mujer.


	4. Diario

**Pov. Bella**

Llegue a mi casa, con cierta sensación de haber olvidado algo, no le di mucha importancia, y me dirigí a la cocina, amaba cocinar, mi madre hace ya algún tiempo había alabado mi comida, yo solo me sonrojaba.

-Ma, ¿necesitas ayuda?-dije sonriente.

-No, gracias hija pero por qué no vas y haces tus deberes-dijo con cierto reproche.

-Claro-dije saliendo de la cocina.

Me fui a mi cuarto para terminar mi tarea de cálculo, imposible, no. En Inglaterra yo había tomado cursos mayores, y aquí no me complicaban las cosas. Salí ha mi alcoba, donde me daba una linda vista, me perdí en aquella vista, era simplemente espectacular.

-Hija, desde hace rato te estoy hablando, ¿estás bien?-dijo mi madre con preocupación.

-Sí, es solo que no te escuche, perdón pero con esta vista es imposible no perderse-al ver esa visa me acorde de algo que hace mucho no hacía…pintar.-ma y mis cosas de pinturas.

Mi madre, se emociono y me indico donde estaba mis cosas de pintura, mañana mismo empezaría a pintar, pero que mejor lugar, sino aquel prado.

-Oye hija, ¿vendrás a cenar?-dijo mi madre

-No, es que se me ha ido el hambre,-dije sin mucho ánimo, me dirigí a mi escritorio para escribir, mi diario, pero no estaba.

-Ma, no has visto mi cuaderno azul con un colibrí-dije a mi madre muy preocupada, no podía dejar que ese libro caerá en manos ajenas.

-No-dijo mi madre que salió de mi cuarto enseguida.

No pude contener los gritos.

**Pov. Edward**

Llegue a mi casa y me fui a mi cuarto, note como Alice golpeaba la puerta, la ignore y me fui a mi balcón, iba a leer aquel cuaderno azul cuando me percate que mi balcón dejaba una buena vista al otro balcón de la casa de los vecinos, vi que avía alguien, no sé porque pero tuve la sensación de tener que ir por mi telescopio y ajustarla para poder verla mejor, y así lo hice, era bella, dios esa chica solo tenía un día de conocerla y siento que no puedo vivir sin ella, estaba viendo al bosque, ¿le gustaría la naturaleza?¿le gustaría el prado?... no lo puedo creer, jamás me propuse llevar a alguien al prado, ni siquiera a Tanya.

Vi que se levanto, y hablaba con alguien, creo que era su mama, después de una charla pequeña, su madre salió de allí y ella empezó a gritar. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Se encontraría bien?... lo peor de todo ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ella?, parecía que la estaba...

-Espiar, así se llama lo que estas asiendo Edward-dijo Alice atrás de mí.

Di un brinquito por el susto, pero preferiría que fuera ella, que mi madre o rose.

-No seas tonta Alice, solo estaba viendo el bosque-dije un poco tranquilo

-Claro que no estabas viendo justo en el balcón de bella, Edward ¿no será que te gusta?-dijo Alice muy picara, dios parecía como si ella pudiera ver dentro de mi mente.

-No lo sé Alice-dije un poco bajo, pero ella perfectamente lo escucho.

-Dios Edward, estoy muy feliz ¡ustedes hacen una linda pareja!-dijo muy emocionada

-Alice, sal de mi cuarto y más vale que no platiques nada de esto-dije muy serio.


	5. Sigo sin Encontrarte

**Pov. Bella**

Ya iban 4 malditos días que mi diario no aparecía, no sabía qué hacer, simplemente estaba atormentada, en ese pequeño cuaderno tenía todo sobre mi sin mencionar la pequeña o más bien la gran declaración que le hacía a Edward en ese cuaderno. Edward y yo aviamos hecho una muy buena amistad, el era inteligente, una persona con muy buenos sentimientos, increíblemente guapo, responsable, capitán del equipo de futbol, muy guapo, aunque claro las materias no eran su fuerte pero que mas da es muy guapo, ¿mencione que es guapo?.

-bella, es viernes al menos deberías estar emocionada-dijo Alice, sacándome de mi trance.

-lo siento Alice es solo que, estoy muy preocupada-dije con algo de lamento, pero no le diría que era lo que me preocupaba, o almenas no todo.

-¿qué te preocupa?-iba a decirle que nada pero al parecer, ella vio mi intención y dijo-no te atrevas a decirme que nada, porque no te creeré-termino con cierto enojo

-Alice, es que perdí una cosa muy importante, y me preocupa que si alguien lo encuentra…-no termine la frase ya que no quería ver mi peor escenario

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Alice

-lo siento Alice pero no puedo decirlo-dije con un poco de tristeza, hace apenas 5 días que yo estaba aquí y ella se había convertido un mi mejor amiga, nos contábamos de todo, iba muy a menudo a su casa, claro que también iba a ver a Edward.

-es acaso por ¿algún novio?- dijo Alice con mucha curiosidad

-no Alice, yo…bueno… jamás e tenido un novio-eso ultimo lo dije muy bajito y me sonroje

-¡BELLA TU NUNCA HAS TENIDO UN NOVIO!-dijo Alice gritando, si pensaba que estaba sonrojada ahora estaba roja de vergüenza ya que muchas personas se habían volteado adonde estábamos, y bueno era la cafetería, todos estaba allí.

-es enserio bella ¿tú nunca has tenido un novio?-dijo Rosalie muy sorprendida, yo solo asentí con la cabeza, estaba muy avergonzada como para poder hablar. Edward como siempre se sentó con nosotros, se le notaba muy feliz, lo único que podía hacer era rogar por qué no hubiera escuchado la escenita que me acababa de montar Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. Edward<strong>

Hace cuatro días que había encontrado el cuaderno de I.S, no podía dejar de leerlo, era tan interesante ella, veía al mundo, a su familia y todo su entorno. Lo que me emociona es el saber que ella me conoce. No podía aguantar la alegría cuando leí mi nombre en ese cuaderno.

_Flash back –ayer-_

_No puedo creer lo realmente guapo que puede ser una persona, la persona más hermosa que han podido ver mis ojos, no puedo si no mas que admirarlo, aunque claro que comparta con el algunas de mis clase me ayudan a poder admirar su perfección, no puedo decir que no lo quiero ya que sería una total y estúpida mentira_

_Atentamente: I.S_

_No pude contener mi alegría, aunque no sabía quién era ella, simplemente se había ganado mi corazón, ella y bella Swan._

_Fin de flash back_

Sabía que no era nada bueno llegar a querer a dos personas, pero yo no podía controlar esto del amor. Cuánto me gustaría que I.S fuera bella.

Estaba en la cafetería, recogiendo el almuerzo cuando escuche a Alice.

-¡BELLA TU NUNCA HAS TENIDO UN NOVIO!-dijo Alice gritando desde nuestra mesa, primero me sorprendió escucharla gritar, luego comprendí lo que había dicho, bella jamás había tenido un novio, no podía creer lo mucho que me ale graba eso, fui hasta nuestra mesa donde escuche o más bien vi a bella contestando la pregunta de Rosalie, que también era mí pregunta, ella asintió y no pude mas y me fui a sentar, estaba que rebosaba de alegría y tenía una sonrisa de estúpido en mi cara.

Tenía un plan, invitaría a bella a salir, sé que era demasiado rápido pero simplemente no podía mantenerme alejado de ella. Avía enviado a Alice a averiguar cosas de ella, como cual era su comida favorita, color favorito y lo principal, si tenía algún novio, o estaba enamorada.

Después de las clases le pregunte a Alice.

-ella no tiene novio, ni tampoco planes para este fin de semana-dijo Alice muy emocionada.-Entonces no se hablaría mas la invitas a salir ¿verdad?.-yo solo sonreí y me fui directo a mi volvo. En la tarde le hablaría por teléfono y la invitaría, pero lo haría son que Alice se enterara ya que no quera tener a ese pequeño duende pegada a mi.

* * *

><p><span>pues aqui les dejo otro capi, este ya esta corregido de ortografia ;DD espero les guste ... sigan comentado<span>


	6. Cita

**Pov. Bella**

Era sábado por la mañana y estaba completamente aburrida tirada en mi cama, mi estomago rugió, me levante y me dirigí a la cocina para hacerme un cereal, baje y me encontré con Renne y Charlie desayunando, me acerqué a ellos y cuando se dieron cuenta de mi presencia se comportaron algo extraños.

-Bella… creo que tenemos que hablar de algo muy… importante-dijo Renne, yo sabía perfectamente de que me estaban hablando, sabía que su relación no era… tan buena como hace algunos años, además ayer los había escuchado pelear… otra vez

_Flash back_

_-¡Charlie, esto ya no tiene sentido!, ¡quiero el divorcio de una buena vez!, sabes que ya no es lo mismo desde hace años… no podemos seguir con esto solo para no ver sufrir a bella, ella es fuerte y sé que lo entenderá-dijo Renne gritando, desde su cuarto, ellos pensaba que está dormida, pero lo que no sabían es que yo había escuchado todas sus peleas desde hace unos mese._

_Yo tenía la esperanza de que al cambiarse de casa sus peleas disminuyeran, pero al parecer no fue así…_

_Fin de flash back_

-claro-dije casi en un susurro, sabía que este día llegaría, y sabía que ese día seria mi perdición.

-bella tu padre y yo hemos estado hablando y…-no termino la frase ya que sonó el teléfono, mi salvación.

-¿Hola?-conteste un poco nerviosa solo esperaba que esta llamada fuera de Alice, diciéndome que tendríamos planes para salir.

-Hola, bella soy Edward-dijo una voz musical y hermosa, claro que era Edward

-ohh, hola Edward-dije con un suspiro, al menos me entretendría un poco, decidí hacer mucho mejor las cosas,- permíteme un momento-dije en el teléfono-mama es Edward, creo que me voy a entretener un rato ¿podríamos dejar nuestra platica para otro momento?-ella simplemente asintió, me subí con el teléfono ya que era inalámbrico, a mi cuarto-perdón, en que estábamos.

-lamento haber importunado, tal vez deba llamar en otra ocasión-dijo Edward

-no, de hecho me acabas de salvar la vida, no quiero estar allí abajo con mis papas-dije muy feliz

-¿Por qué no quieres estar con tus padres?-dijo Edward con cierta curiosidad

-es una historia muy larga-dije con un suspiro

-y yo tengo mucho tiempo, es mas ¿por qué no vamos y tomamos un café en 20minutos?-pregunto, ¿era una cita?

-claro-dije muy feliz, no sabía si era para ayudarme o era una cita, igual me ponía feliz saber que pasaría todo el día con él.

-entonces paso por ti en 20 minutos-dijo con cierta felicidad en la voz, tal vez el también este feliz de verme… no… eso sería mucho pedirle al cielo.

-genial, creo que iré a arreglarme-el solo contesto con un "está bien", colgué y me fui a carrera para darme un baño, me bañe muy rápido y me cambie con unos jeans y una blusa azul con mangas cortas, ya que había sol, cosa que era un milagro aquí. Cuando termine de cepillarme, escuche el timbre de la puerta. Baje corriendo, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta mi papa me detuvo.

-hija ¿adónde vas?-dijo mi papa, con cierto enojo-no te acuerdas de la plática que tenemos pendiente.

-voy a salir con Edward, lo siento papa, pero creo que eso puede esperar-dije un poco bajo pero a la vez muy segura. Abrí la puerta y allí estaba él, llevaba puestos una jeans negros muy pegados, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta color negra.

-hola-dijo con un tono algo tímido

-hola-conteste yo, creo que se me rompió la voz

-¿estás lista? -pregunto, yo solo asentí. Fuimos hacia su volvo que estaba estacionado enfrente de mi casa, me encantaba la idea de tenerlo como vecino

Ya en el auto me hablo.

-Conozco una cafetería en Port Ángeles donde tiene un rico capuchino-dijo ya más confiado

-me parece genial-dije con una sonrisa

-bueno, creo que tenemos una plática muy larga ¿no?-dijo el riéndose

Mientras él iba conduciendo yo iba platicando todo lo sucedido con mis padres, no se porque pero él me daba confianza.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Edward<strong>

No sabía cómo pero había logrado invitar a bella, tenía en mi cara una sonrisa de estúpido cuando toque la puerta de su casa.

Ella abrió la puerta y dios esta tan hermosa… no podía creer que fuera mas hermosa

-hola-dije un poco tímido, yo había hablado con miles de muchachas y jamás me puse tan nervioso como hasta aurita.

-hola-dijo ella, note que se le quebró la voz, tal vez ella también está nerviosa.

-¿estás lista?-pregunte, _que idiota pregunta de entre todas esa se te ocurre_, me regañe mentalmente

Ella asintió, la dirigí hacia mi volvo que avía estacionado enfrente de su casa, ya adentro de mi carro hable.

-Conozco una cafetería en Port Ángeles donde tiene un rico capuchino-dije un poco más confiado

-me parece genial-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

-bueno, creo que tenemos una plática muy larga ¿no?-dije riéndome

Mientras yo iba conduciendo ella iba platicando todo lo sucedido con sus padres, me dijo lo preocupada que estaba porque su familia se separara, ya que ella amaba a sus padres.

Yo solo podía escuchar todo lo que me iba diciendo, justo cuando termino de hablar llegamos a la cafetería.

-es aquí-dije con una sonrisa, Salí de asiento y me dirigí a su puerta para abrirla, ella me miro desconcertada.

-woh, que caballeroso-dijo con otra de sus sonrisas-yo solo le conteste con una sonrisa

Nos dirigimos a la cafetería, cuando vi en una de las mesas a Tanya con James, apenas los pude distinguir ya que estaban fundidos en uno solo.

-Edward, si quieres podemos ir a otra cafetería-dijo bella cuando vio donde estaba mi mirada, yo simplemente negué con la cabeza para después hablar.

-no te preocupes bella, no me afecta en lo mas mínimo, sabes creo que jamás la quise-dije con una sonrisa, ella al escuchar eso sonrió.

* * *

><p>espero que les guste mucho este cap...<p> 


	7. Descubrimientos

**Pov. Bella**

-Edward, si quieres podemos ir a otra cafetería-dije cuando note donde estaba su mirada, el negó la cabeza para después hablar.

-no te preocupes bella, no me afecta en lo más mínimo, sabes creo que jamás la quise-dijo con una sonrisa, ella al escuchar eso no puede evitar sonreír.

Fuimos a la mesa.

-Edward ¿te importaría si fuera una cerca de las ventanas?, es que me encanta ver a las personas caminar-dije con un sonrojo, me daba pena decirle eso, pero realmente teníamos una buena vista, y no quería desperdiciarla

-claro-dijo el sonriendo, llego la mesera y nos pidió la orden, o mejor dicho le pidió la orden a Edward, aunque también lo comía con la vista, el pareció no darse cuenta, me imagine lo mucho que le debería pasar ese tipo de cosas.

-y ¿ya sabes lo que vas a pedir?-le pregunto la mesera, ella era güera, y tenía un buen cuerpo, de ojos azules y mucho más alta que yo. Su gafete decía Amber, ella iba con nosotros en la escuela.

-mmm… ¿bella, que te gustaría tomar?-dijo Edward, yo simplemente sonreí, no sabía que podría pedir.

-¿Qué me recomiendas?-dije un poco apenada con la mirada de Amber, era claro que si tuviera algo filoso a su alcance ya me lo hubiera aventado.

-no lo sé todo es muy rico aquí, aunque el cappuccino moka, es realmente mi favorito-dijo con una sonrisa

-me darías un cappuccino moka, y un pedazo de pastel de zanahoria-dije no muy segura.

-lo mismo para mí-dijo él, cuando "Amber" se fue Edward se dirigió a mi- bella creo que haces mal en evitar esto de tus padres, creo que deberías escuchar todo lo que te dicen tal vez tengan sus razones.

Yo sabía que tenía razón, pero el simple hecho de pensar que mi familia se destrozaría, me partía el corazón.

-tienes razón, pero me da pánico perder a mi familia-dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No creo que pierdas a tu familia el simple hecho de que no vivan juntos no significa que nunca más los veras-dijo con una sonrisa-además, piensa en ellos ¿quieres que sean felices?

Que estúpida pregunta, claro que quería, allí fue cuando caí en cuenta.

-que egoísta soy, solo eh pensado en mi, ¿sabes? jamás pensé en su verdadera felicidad, solo pensaba en lo mal que me sentiría, pero creo que si eso es lo que ellos, quieren será mejor paro todos.

El simplemente sonrió.

-es es _mi _bella-me quede pasmada en cuanto dijo mi bella, sabía que para él no significaba tanto como a mí, yo solo me sonroje.

Vi a Amber venir con nuestra orden, y vi en ella una sonrisa macabra, pero tal vez solo era mi imaginación.

-es mi imaginación o Amber me ve con una sonrisa macabra-le dije a Edward, el simplemente rio.

Cuando me di cuenta algo caliente me escurría desde la cabeza hasta los pies, era demasiado caliente así que me pare muy rápido, me di cuenta que Amber me había bañado con los cappuccinos. Me gire para enfrentarla ella tenía una cara de mosca muerta, y pude entender "Edward es mío" en sus labios. Ahhhh!, era una… una… no puedo encontrar ni siquiera el insulto perfecto para esa.

-oh dios mío, bella ¿estás bien?-dijo Edward, agarro un servilleta y comenzó a tratar de limpiarme.

-sí, no es nada enserio-dije sonriéndole, el simplemente me ayudo a limpiarme.-ten mi chamarra, así cubrirás la mancha-dijo entregándome su chamarra, yo enrojecí por aquel acto de caballerosidad. -permíteme iré a hablar con el gerente.

¿Gerente? ¿Qué? oh no… estoy muy segura de que iría a reclamar.

-no Edward, estoy perfectamente bien, enserio- dije dándole una mis sonrisas, con la esperanza de calmarlo, al parecer no funciono, ya que fue mucho más rápido.

Después de unos minutos, Edward regreso con una enorme sonrisa.

-y bien-dije nerviosa,

-todo esta genial-dijo mirando a Amber que caminaba con sus cosas así la salida, y tenía los ojos hinchados.

-¿la despidieron? ¿Por mi culpa?-me sentía realmente mal, la habían despedido y todo por mí, tal vez ella necesitaba el dinero, oh me sentía tan culpable.

-bella, tú no eres la culpable, ella ya estaba condicionada, si hacia una de sus tonterías "otra vez", la despedirían-eso me calmo un poco…solo un poco- no te preocupes, además en gerente nos ha dado unos trozos de pastel de chocolate-dijo sonriendo, yo no pude más que reír, el solo pensaba en el chocolate.

-jajaja… está bien, solo espero que no tenga almendras-dije con un suspiro

-¿Por qué? ¿No te agradan las almendras?-dijo él con mucha curiosidad.

-en realidad soy… alérgica a las almendras-otro sonrojo.

-¿enserio?-pregunto el

-si-vi un poco de humor en sus ojos-no es nada gracioso Edward.

Pero sin embargo soltó una carcajada… pensé en hacerme la enojada pero su risas era contagiosas y termine riéndome con él.

Después de comer el pastel que termino siendo solamente de chocolate nos fuimos al volvo. Sabía que no podía retrasarlo más tendría que ir a mi casa a enfrentarlo.

-bella ya llegamos-cuando me di cuenta ya era de noche y estábamos enfrente de mi casa.

-gracias Edward-el me miro extrañado- por abrirme los ojos.

-bella yo se que tu hubieras hecho eso sin mi ayuda, pero me alegra que no te hayas dado cuenta, ya que pase un día estupendo contigo –dijo sonriéndome, a él también le había gustado mi compañía, no lo podía creer, sin más que hacer me hacer que a él para despedirme como siempre con un beso en la mejilla, estábamos demasiado cerca, entonces vi en cámara lenta lo que paso, el cambio su mejilla por sus labios.

No podía creer la sensación que me producía tocar eso labios tan suaves, tan ricos, tan cálidos, era realmente increíble, sabía que esto después me dolería en un futuro, sabía que él me diría lo mucho que se confundió conmigo etc., pero si lo iba a lamentar en el futuro tendría que valer la pena. Le conteste el beso con el alma, no sabía si lo hacía bien ya que era mi primer beso, y era justo como lo pensé que sería, con una persona a la cual yo quiero, pero podría jurar que lo amaba.

Sentí que se iba alejando, pero me di cuenta de que necesitaba oxigeno… ¡agg malditos pulmones que necesitan aire! Cuando nos separamos al fin, pude ver a Edward, tenía una enorme sonrisa… no sabía porque

_Tal vez le gusto el beso tanto como a ti _dijo una pequeña vocecita dentro de mi cabeza. Me di cuenta de que mi mama nos estaba viendo desde su ventana "discretamente"

Edward salió del carro y abrió mi puerta, que caballeroso. Cuando estábamos en la entrada volvió a besarme, era tan delicioso.

-bella, enserio me gustas mucho, se que apenas nos conocemos unas semanas pero sabes, no me importa yo siento que te conozco de toda una vida-no podía creerlo, el era tan hermoso, era imposible que él se fijara en mi.

-es prácticamente imposible que gente como tu se fije en gente como yo.-dije en un susurro, el pareció escucharlo

-¿gente como yo?-pregunto confuso

-sí, tu eres el chico más lindo de la escuela, y yo…-no termine la frase ya que me interrumpió

-y tú la persona más hermosa en toda la escuela-dijo sonriéndome-bella yo no espero que me digas que sientes lo mismo…-no lo deje terminar

-Edward yo jamás dije que no sentía lo mismo… es mas es todo lo contrario, yo… te quiero-dije prácticamente en un susurro, sus labios se pegaron mas a los míos…

-yo también bella, te quiero…

No pude más que sonreír

- bella hay un partido mañana…me preguntaba si… ¿quisieras ir a verme?-dijo trabándose, ¡oj por dios! Quería que lo fuera a ver.

-claro-dije con una sonrisa, a Edward no le podía negar nada,

-genial-dijo con una sonrisa más grande, se acerco y me dio un beso en mi frente- hasta mañana, bella hermosa-dijo Edward

-ohh… espera… tu chaqueta-dije con ademan de entregársela

-quédatela… no creo que tengas una para mañana.

**Pov. Edward**

Llegue a mi casa con esa sonrisa de estúpido que al parecer tenia cada vez que veía a bella, no podía creer que después de tanto soñar con sus hermosos labios los pude probar, eran tan dulces… no me di cuenta de que ya estaba caminando en la sala hasta que cierto duende me interrumpió.

-¡¿Dónde estuviste en todo el día?-dijo Alice gritando.

-¿Por qué traes esa cara de estúpido?-dijo Rosalie

En otro momento me hubiera ofendido, pero esta felicidad que sentía no me la podían quitar.

-solo responderé con una palabra… bella-dije con un suspiro y me fui a mi habitación cerrando la puerta. Cuando me acosté en mi cama, escuche como Alice golpeaba o más bien masacraba mi puerta.

-¡Edward abre la maldita puerta!… ¿salieron juntos? ¿se besaron?¿la invitaste al partido de mañana?¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen si no me abres te juro que tirare esta puerta!-grito Alice desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Alice deberías dejar que tenga un poco de privacidad-dije con un tono fuerte, pero sin poder evitar la risa.

-¡debería hacer muchas cosas, no por eso me ves haciéndolas cierto! Vamos solo quiero saber si la has invitado al partido de mañana.-dijo Alice con un tono de frustración

-si… si la invite al partido-dije con una sonrisa en los labios…solo pude escuchar un grito y pasos correr hacia el cuarto de Rosalie.

Cuando por fin pude estar solo me concentre en el diario de I.S

Ya estaba por terminar aquel diario del colibrí, cuando leí mi nombre…

_Edward Cullen… creo que es la perfección hecha persona, no sé cuando paso pero no me puedo negar que me enamore, sé que es muy rápido, pero yo no lo decidí así… solo sé que lo quiero…_

No podía hacer que mi asombro fuera mayor… acababa de descubrir dos cosas, 1- me gustaba bella y 2- me había enamorado de I.S… aunque sabía que tal vez jamás la conocería. Esto sería sumamente fácil si I.S y bella fueran _la misma persona_. Tendría que alejar ese pensamiento de mi, así que me puse a pensar en el partido de mañana… donde estaría bella… no lo podia creer.

-eddy-dijo alice detras de la puerta, aggg! como me irritaba que me digieran eddy-Baja ahora mismo tenemos que hablar sobre el partido...

Sabía que había sido un error haberle dicho a Alice ahora me esperaba un noche muy larga y algo me decía que no iba a ser placentera

* * *

><p>perdon por la tardansa ... :DD<p> 


	8. Mensaje revelador

**Pov. Edward **

Ya sabía yo que esta noche no iba hacer placentera mi hermana o para un mejor termino duende de la moda me tenía en una silla de mi comedor haciéndome preguntas, eran demasiadas que no entendía nada… creo que eran sobre mi "relación" con bella, aunque me doliera no éramos nada… aun, tal vez iba muy rápido, pero realmente necesitaba a bella junto a mí como mi novia…

-¿Edward me estas poniendo atención?-me dijo Alice

-no-dije con una sonrisa, para que mentía diciendo que si le ponían atención a lo que me decía-Alice mañana tengo un partido muy importante y además bella me va a ir a ver, no quiero quedar como un tonto frente a ella así que por favor déjame dormir-dicho eso Alice se fue. Vi mi reloj, ¡ya eran las 12:00 am!

Entre a mi cuarto, y me puse a pensar un poco mas… en I.S sabía que yo quería a bella pero algo me decía que también a aquella chica con firma de I.S… algo se me hacia conocido la firma… Isabella Swan… era el nombre completo de bella… pero no podía ser ella… tal vez estoy muy cansado, Sabía que era mi deseo que bella y I.S fueran la misma persona hacia que deliraba… tal vez concordaba su nombre pero ¿cuántas posibilidades había que ella tuviera un diría azul con un colibrí y que lo allá perdido en mi prado?... yo sabía las posibilidades 0.0000000000000001%. Decidí dejar eso de I.S, tal vez solo me causa un daño mental, hasta creo que I.S es bella… jajaja.

Me quede dormido, con una imagen en mi cabeza… bella y su sonrisa.

Me desperté muy nervioso… hoy jugaría para bella.

-¡Eddy levántate ya!-dijo Rosalie

-no me llamo Eddy-dijo muy amargo, como odiaba ese estúpido sobre nombre.

-no me importa-dijo Rosalie saliendo de mi habitación.

Salí de mi calientita cama para entrar en la fría ducha, cuando por fin Salí de mi "refrescante" baño mire la hora… 8:30 Am Todavía tenía tiempo, las practicas antes del partido comenzaban a las 10:00 Am, y el partido era ala 1:00pm, así que tenía mucho tiempo, me puse un pantalón negro, y una camisa azul marino con mis inseparables Niké negras. Trate de acomodar mi pelo… caso imposible así que me puse solo un poco de gel, baje para desayunar, ya eran las 9:00.

-enserio te tardas más que nosotras dos juntas en arreglarte-dijo Alice con una sonrisa, yo solo sonreí secamente… no tenía un muy buen humor con ella… por su culpa había perdido muchas oras de sueño, y además me levantaban temprano…

-Alice deja de molestar a tu hermano-dijo mi madre, a quien conteste con una sonrisa,

-gracias, ma…-se me ocurrió una idea-sabes ma… después del partido me gustaría ir a cenar…-no me dejo terminar.

-ohh… claro hijo aunque, pensé que te gustaría ir con bella, a algún lugar, pero si prefieres ir a cenar con nosotros-dijo mi madre con una sonrisa forzada, yo sabia perfectamente que en los partidos eran los días que mis padres se "dedicaban" a ellos, aunque me di cuenta que dijo el nombre de bella y medio asesine a Alice con la mirada.

-ma… bueno… yo hablaba de ir con bella a cenar-dije con una sonrisa

-me parece muy bien hijo-dijo mi madre recuperando su sonrisa.

Antes de que hablaran mis queridas hermanas me fui a mi cuarto, si tenía suerte tal vez vería a bella por el balcón, y como pensé ella estaba en su balcón leyendo, tenía un rato viéndola cuando por fin volteo, me quede helado cuando unos enormes ojos cafés se encontraron con los míos, ella sonrió tímidamente, tenía que conseguir su número de teléfono y que mejor manera que ahora, fui a mi escritorio corriendo y tome una hoja en blanco y un marcador negro y escribí… _¿me darías tu numero de celular?_ Y cuando termine corrí de nuevo al balcón donde ella me esperaba… al enseñarle mi "cartel" sonrió y se metió a su cuarto, _muy bien idiota la asustaste_ me felicite a mí mismo, pero cundo la vi salir de nuevo tenía una hoja con ella…

_3334756621_

Tome mi celular y agregue el número de bella y le mande un mensaje

_¿Te gustaría ir a cenar después del partido?... para festejar la victoria por supuesto… _

_P.d._

_Que linda te ves hoy _

_Atte.: _

_E.C_

Y lo mande

Cuando me di cuenta ya faltaban 20 minutos para las 10:00, así que me despedí de bella con una sonrisa, y un movimiento de mano, Salí de mi cuarto con una sonrisa de estúpido, tome las llaves de mi volvo y me dirigí a la escuela

Cuando llegue al estacionamiento baje rápidamente y me fui a los vestidores, me encontré con varios del equipo allí. Mike, Ben, Tayler, Emmett, Jasper, James.

-hola-dije cuando llegue, todos voltearon a mirarme, tenían caras muy tensas, estaban preocupados.- relajen esas caras vamos a ganar ya verán.

Dije sonriendo y tratando de pegarles un poco de entusiasmo, me cambie rápidamente y apague mi celular. Y salimos a entrenar para poder ganar este partido.

-O-O-

Después de entrenar, llegamos a las duchas y cada quien se refresco. Ya estando refrescado yo, prendí mi celular y tenía un mensaje de bella.

_Entonces ¿ganaran?... si ganan iré a festejar contigo_

_P.d._

_Tú también te ves lindo hoy_

_Atte._

_I.S_

Me quede pasmado cuando leí lo último _atte.: I.S _¿podría ser ella? ¿Era ella?... tal vez es una coincidencia… o tal vez no… decidí que tenía que averiguarlo… pero me tendría que comportar como si no hubiera decidido eso…

_Claro que ganaremos… ¿todavía lo dudas?_

_Te espero después del partido en los loquers, espero que te guste la comida italiana_

_Atte._

_E.C _

Ya era hora del partido y teníamos que ir sacar lo mejor de nosotros


	9. Partido Parte 1

**Grasias a todas por sus reviews! Y repondiendo a algunos**

**Talves me qieran asesinar por no aver actulisado pero es qe estuve estudiando y como resultado saqe 9.5 en total asi qe creo qe valio la penaa :DD**

**loverBlackMalfoy**

**1-lo se pero Edward es un niño bueno y duerme asta las 10 :DD aunque ni su propia autora(osea yo) me duerma a esa ora :DD**

**2-todabia no llega la ora de que lo sepann u.u**

**3-lo del partido lo verán en el segundo cap ñ.ñ**

**Pov. Bella **_**1 hora antes del partido**_

No puedo creerlo Edward Cullen me invito a cenar después del partido, el cual también me invito, estoy muy feliz, no… feliz no se acerca a lo que puedo sentir ahora mismo.

Estoy en mi cuarto (muy nerviosa) decidiendo que es lo que me voy a poner para poder ver a mi dios griego perdido… claro que debería estar perdido porque si no ¿Qué diablos hace ese dios aquí?, agg! No tengo absolutamente nada para poder verme bien. El timbre sonó.

-¡voy!-grite en camino a las escaleras. No pensé que ver esa cara me haría feliz…

-bella, tengo la solución a tus problemas-dijo la pequeña duende que tenía enfrente de mi

-Alice la vas a asustar-dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa.

-Alice a menos que traigas un cambio de ropa genial, no creo que me puedas salvar-dije con pesimismo en mi voz

-claro que no traigo un cambio de ropa genial…-hice un gesto de dolor-tengo un cambio de ropa _súper _genial.

No pude evitar un grito de felicidad, me avía salvado la vida.

-ahora, bella tenemos una hora para dejarte sumamente espectacular-dijo rose sonriendo,-ahora jugaremos a…-

-¡barbie bella!-dijeron Alice y rose al mismo tiempo

Este sería un largo y justo precio que pagar por verme bien para Edward, pero lo aguantaría… todo por Edward.

…

No sé cuánto tiempo paso solo sé que fue una pesadilla, no hubo un lugar que Alice y rose exfoliaran o pintaran… fue terrible, pero después de que me torturaran, me puse aquel vestido negro con detalles blancos y un escote… algo pronunciado y un listón negro en la cintura, no podía negar que mis torturadoras sabían lo que hacían conmigo… hasta podía asegurar que veía genial… vi la hora del reloj y ya faltaban 10 minutos, Alice y rose se dirigieron al auto y nos fuimos a la escuela para ver a mi perfecto ángel, … diablos ni siquiera es mío.

Ya llegando a la escuela nos fuimos a las tribunas, las porristas estarían en primera fila… y allí estaba Tanya, venia directo a nosotras, era tan insoportable. Se contoneaba según ella "sexy" pero realmente se ve como si no supiera caminar, y realmente no sabía caminar, tenía su "uniforme" ya que era más como una tanga versión falda.

-hola al-dijo Tanya, dirigiéndose a Alice- hola rose, amiga ¿ase cuanto no vamos de compras?-dijo mirándola.

-Tanya tu y yo jamás hemos ido de compras… y no quisiera ir-dijo Rosalie.

-ohh… bella, querida ase cuanto no hablamos… ¿podríamos hablar en un lugar más privado?-dijo ella con una muy fingida sonrisa.

-mmm…-lo dude, no quería estar cerca de Tanya.

-vamos, no muerdo-"al menos ahora" escuche que dijo mas bajito

-está bien.

Me levante y mire a Alice y a Rosalie, me miran con cara de apoyo… algo que me izo que me diera fuerza. Me levante y fui detrás de Tanya

-más vale que vallas dejando a Edward, el es mío solo que…-

-solo que él no lo sabe-dije con una sonrisa

-cállate… solo estamos en una situación muy difícil-

-tan difícil, que él ni siquiera se da cuenta de que tienen esa situación.-no sabía que me pasaba, usualmente me abría callado pero parte de mi no quería, entonces fue cuando vi la mano de Tanya acercándose solo cerré los ojos para sentir el impacto, pero jamás llego.

Abrí mis ojos y me sorprendí, Edward sostenía la mano de Tanya para que esta no me golpeara.

-bella, ¿estás bien? –dijo Edward

-si-dije en un susurro, estaba apenada, no sabía si Edward avía escuchado todo.

-si claro todos estamos bien y el mundo es tan feliz que podría tener ponis-dijo Tanya interrumpiendo el momento.

-Tanya, ¿qué pretendías hacer?-dijo Edward

-¿no es obvio?**(n/a no se si se escriba asi, pero ya qe mi compu puso asi la palabra la dare por buena)** Trato de alejar a esta oportunista, para poder arreglar nuestra relación-dijo Tanya

-Tanya, ya hablamos de esto muchas veces, yo no te quiero.

-¿es por qué quieres a otra?-pregunto Tanya, dios estuve tan concentrada en mi que jamás me di cuenta de eso, tal vez a Edward le gustaba otra personas una, que al menos fuera increíblemente guapa.

-si-dijo con una sonrisa, ok es suficiente no puedo soportarlo.

-con permiso-dije, y me fui alas salida.

~suspenso~suspeso~susupeso~suspenso~suspenso~suspenso~suspenso~suspenso~suspenso~suspenso~


	10. Partido Parte 2

**Interrumpimos este progra para decirles qee: AMANECER SE ESTRENO ESTE 17 DE NOVIEMBRE(AL MENOS EN MEXICO) waaaa! Dios estaa super genial la peli, si no la an vistoo NO an vividoo jajaja xDD ayer tenia intenciones de subir el capi, pero mi papa me llevo al estreno asi quee estoy feliz :DDD**

**_Pov. Edward**

Ya era casi era hora del partido y teníamos que ir sacar lo mejor de nosotros, mientras se llenaban las gradas decidí echar otro vistazo a mi celular… nada

Mire las gradas y allí estaba bella, realmente hermosa levaba un vestido con un muy buen escote, no podía creer que bella fuera tan linda, aunque claro ella siempre era linda por dentro y ero lo que gusta de ella.

Vi que Tanya iba directo a bella, ya podría imaginar que esto terminaría en pelea, al menos departe de Tanya, fui persiguiéndolas para poder asegurarme que bella estuviera bien y claro escuchar la plática.

-más vale que vallas dejando a Edward, el es mío solo que…-

-solo que él no lo sabe-dijo bella con una sonrisa impidiendo que Tanya terminara

-cállate… solo estamos en una situación muy difícil-¿difícil? Ni siquiera sabía que teníamos esa situación difícil porque yo ya lo daba por muerto y muy bien enterrado

-tan difícil, que él ni siquiera se da cuenta de que tienen esa situación.-dijo bella, parecía como si me pudiera leer la mente para poder decir lo que yo estaba pensando.

Vi todo en cámara lenta, Tanya alzando la mano para golpear a mi bella, quien cerró los ojos esperando el impacto… esperen ¿mi bella? _Solo no dejes que Tanya la golpe idiota _me dijo esa vocecita de mi cabeza, eh hice lo que me dijo, pronto tendríamos una plática muy seria mi voz interna y yo ¿Cómo que idiota? Vi a bella abrir los ojos lentamente, y al percatarse de que yo impedía que la golpearan sus ojos detonaban sorpresa.

-bella ¿estás bien?-dije sin poder contener la pregunta, era como reflejo

-si-apenas susurro, tal vez está asustada

-si claro todos estamos bien y el mundo es tan feliz que podría tener ponis-dijo Tanya interrumpiendo el momento.

-Tanya, ¿qué pretendías hacer?-dije con enojo

-¿no es obvio? Trato de alejar a esta oportunista, para poder arreglar nuestra relación-dijo Tanya

-Tanya, ya hablamos de esto muchas veces, yo no te quiero.-dije separando las palabras para que por fin me entendiera, sabía que no era retrasada pero lo aparentaba, pero bueno no hay ninguna ley que me prohíba insultarle en mi cabeza ¿no?

-¿es por qué quieres a otra?-pregunto Tanya, me sorprendió la pregunta, pero realmente si estaba enamora de dos personas y una de ellas o tal vez era la misma persona estaba justo enfrente de mi.

-si-dije con una sonrisa, no sé por qué me lo dije pero solo sé que yo estaba feliz cuando dije que si

-con permiso-dijo bella y se fue a la salida

¿Qué paso?

_¿Estás enamorada de otra? Si _mi bella debió de pensar que yo quería a otra, aunque claro con esto de I.S no se si es ella, solo sé que el pensamiento de ella alejándose de mí, me dolía y mucho.

Corrí detrás de ella.

-¡bella!-grite, ella voltio y al parecer se vio sorprendida. Llegue hasta ella-bella, tengo que decirte algo…

-¿me dirás que estas enamorado de otra persona?

-sí pero…

-Edward, si la amas a_ ella_ no me agás sufrir a mi-dijo bella. Esperen estaba diciendo que al decir que yo quería a otra a ella le dolía eso significa que ella ¿me quiere?

-¿tú me quieres?-tenía que saberlo,

-Edward eso no cambia nada, ve con la persona que amas-dijo bella, y eso fue lo que hice, me acerque más a ella, y junte sus labios con los míos, esa corriente eléctrica que tanto amaba se izo mas fuerte.- Edward… yo…

-te quiero y mucho bella… estoy enamorado de ti-dije con los ojos cerrados, sabía que era muy cobarde pero, no podría soportar el rechazo

-yo también-dijo bella. Sonreí como un estúpido. Y la volví a besar, mantenerme alejado de sus labios era simplemente doloroso e inimaginable. Al separar nuestros labios hable de nuevo

-sabes bella, planeaba decírtelo hoy en el restaurante, para hacerlo un poco mas romántico-dije con una sonrisa.- sé que es muy rápido, pero realmente no encuentro por que esperar, si ya te encontré, si ya encontré a la persona que yo mas quiero.

Porque algo dentro de mi sabia que bella era I.S se que es muy precipitado, pero realmente amo a bella Swan tanto como a I.S y si logro comprobar que bella y la autora de mi nuevo libro favorito (el diario) es la misma persona, realmente explotaría de felicidad.

-no importa que no haya sido en un restaurante, el punto es que lo dijiste y si, si quiero - hablo ella también con una sonrisa.-Corre el partido va a comenzar y no quiero que mi novio el capitán del equipo falte.

Diablos el partido, pero me entretuve cuando lo dijo _mi novio_ sonaba tan bien cuando lo decía ella sabiendo que yo era el, la bese rápidamente y me fui corriendo. Llegue a los vestidores justo a tiempo, y era hora de concentrarme, salimos de la cancha y solo tenía una meta, ganar y poder dedicar esta linda victoria a mi_ novia _bella.

_o_o_o_o_

Resultado del partido 2-1 equipó vencedor la escuela visitante.

No lo podía creer habíamos perdido, me sentía derrotado, odiaba perder, todos estábamos muy derrotados.

Al llegar a la puerta de los vestidores, me encontré con una linda sorpresa.

-bella-dije sonriendo, _creo que eres bipolar hace unos segundos estabas totalmente deprimido _ohh! Odiaba a esa voz, además de que siempre venia en momentos incómodos o especiales, y me insultaba mucho.

-hola-dijo con una sonrisa. No pude mas y me acerque a ella, juro que sus labios me matarían, eran tan deliciosos, tan suaves tan bella, escuche varios silbidos atrás de mi, pero realmente no me importaba tenía en mis manos la cosa más hermosa de todo el mundo.

-entonces ¿perdí mi cena de victoria?

-no, tenemos muchas razones por las cuales celebrar-dijo bella- entonces ¿le diremos a Alice?

-no se, ¿quieres que te acose con sus preguntas?

-no-dijo muy rápido.

Alguien se aclaro la garganta y pude ver a mis dos hermanas y sus novios respectivamente.

-¿tienen algo que contarnos?-pregunto Alice.

-si… Edward y yo vamos a ir a cenar –dijo bella

-espérame, tomare un dicha rápida no quiero oler feo-dije con una sonrisa, me metí al vestidor, no sin antes darle un beso a mi novia, escuche varias exclamaciones de sorpresa pero no me importo.


	11. ¿Estas celoso de jake?

**Pov. Bella**

Ohh! No puedo creerlo yo Isabella Swan la chica más aburrida es novia del gran Edward Cullen.

Después de que me pidiera ser su novia, se fue a jugar el "gran partido", lo feo es que perdieron, pero aun así tendría mi cena, con él. _Mi novio._

Ahora me encontraba en el volvo plateado de Edward.

-¿adónde vamos?-dije con emoción

-es una sorpresa-dijo Edward.

Después de un rato en la carretera Edward se estaciono en un lindo restaurante, _la bella Italia _Edward bajo primero, después abrió mi puerta, igual de caballeroso que siempre. Entramos al restaurante, y fuimos con la recepcionista.

-mesa para dos-dijo Edward, pude ver como la encargada no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Nos dirigió a una mesa donde todos tenían una muy buena vista o más bien todas.

-una mesa mas… privada-dijo Edward, sonreí cuando lo dijo, eso significaba que quería pasar tiempo asolas conmigo, eso realmente me subía mi autoestima, al llegar a la mesa, vi que era mucho más privada, claro que dificultaría que las mujeres de este restaurante lo vieran de esa forma, aunque claro el que lo dificultara era muy diferente a que dejaran de hacerlo.

-¿en qué piensas?-dijo Edward interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, si hubiera sido otra persona normalmente me enojaría, pero con el no podía, era algo más fuerte que mi voluntad.

-en que a muchas chicas se les cae la baba por ti-me sincere, simplemente sonrió.

-¿celosa?-dijo Edward, aunque claro ahora que lo dice…

-no- ¡CLARO QUE SI!

-sabes bella, no eres buena mintiendo- claro que lo sé, pero realmente me daba miedo admitir que estuviera celosa.

-…-no puede contestar nada.

-vamos bella, solo admite que estas celosa, yo estoy celoso justo ahora-dijo Edward con tanta naturalidad, pero ¿porque estaba celoso?

-¿Por qué estas celoso?-dije sin poder contener la pregunta.

-por que…

-hola soy Jacob Black su camarero esta noche-dijo acercándose el camarero ¿esperen dijo Jacob Black?

-¿Jacob Black? ¡Dios jake! Eres tú- dije sin poder contenerme

-¿Bells?... Espera ¿tú no vivías en Londres?

-si así es, pero bueno mis padres…

-¿Cómo están Charlie y Renne?

-… bien-dije sin convencerme, pero diablos estaba en una cita con _mi novio _y yo lo olvidaba, soy una pésima novia. Cuando voltea a ver a Edward, tenía una sonrisa MUY forzada, realmente la estaba pasando mal

-¡JACOB!-gritaron

-lo siento en un momento regreso-y se fue hacia la cocina.

-debes pensar que soy una pésima novia… es nuestra primera cita y yo me quedo hablando con…

-estoy celoso por personas como "jake"- me interrumpió e izo comillas con las manos, me quede sorprendida, ¿estaba celoso de jake?

- ¿estás celoso de jake?

-no solo de Jacob, de todos los que te miran, bella eres realmente hermosa como para no alzar miradas en cualquier lugar… sabes creo que tendré que ir contigo a todos los lugares, tal vez así sepan que soy TU novio y dejen de mirarte como un pedazo de carne.

-¿pedazo de carne?-dije con una sonrisa, estaba celoso de todos, eso claramente significa que le importo.

-y uno muy sexy-dijo Edward, me sonroje, el comenzó a reír, no tarde en unirme a sus risas.

-Edward… Jacob es mi mejor amigo, y…-vi cambiar la cara de Edward por una reacción que no supe expresa,-… y mi primo… que está feliz mente casado.

Cuando lo dije Edward realmente cambio su humor, ahora estaba sonriente.

-¿enserio tenias celos de jake?

-bella, que pensarías si llegara una mujer y comenzara a…

-ya entendí- no quería una imagen mental de eso.-en tal caso entonces si me pondría celosa ¿pero sabes algo?-el negó la cabeza con una sonrisa- te ves muy lindo cuando estas celoso, y por supuesto me gustaría que me acompañaras a todos los lugares, tal vez esas mujeres entiendan que eres MIO.

Sonrió aun mas dejándome desvanecida, se acerco para darme un beso.

Después de pedir nuestra comida, nos quedamos hablando sobre trivialidades. No volví a ver a Jacob cosa que me preocupo, tal vez debería llamarle luego, o bajar a la Push, hace mucho que no veía a Nessie, la esposa de Jacob.

Al terminar la cena, fuimos a casa, estando en la puerta de mi casa tuve un feo presentimiento.

-bella ¿estás bien?-dijo Edward preocupado, solo puede mirarlo a los ojos.

-tengo un mal presentimiento, siento que cuando cruce esa puerta algo va a pasar, algo malo- le dije a Edward, con mucho miedo.

-bella, si quieres no tienes que entrar, sabes que yo voy a estar contigo… siempre, pase lo que pase.

-gracias- me acerque a él y le di un beso, primero fue suave e inocente, luego se fue profundizando mas y mas, hasta que no pude aguantarlo y colapse, o más bien deje de respirar. Después de recuperarme, escuche a Edward riéndose de mí.

-no es divertido-dije dándole un manotazo.- bueno tengo que entrar… adiós

-adiós _mi amor…-_solo me sonroje,

-adiós, _Eddie-_le dije con afán de molestarlo.

-sabes, suena muy bien viniendo de ti-dijo con una sonrisa- adiós.

Se fue hasta su casa que eran muy lejos (nótese mi sarcasmo).

Al entrar a mi casa supe que tenía razón, iba a pasar algo terrible y esto empezaría justo ahorita

*¨*suspenso*suspenso*suspenso**¨*suspenso*¨**suspenso*suspenso*suspenso*suspenso*¨*

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap… porfan dejen sus reviews… recuerden qe es lo qe me daa animo a subir mas rapidoo el cap! Ñ.ñ y espero qe no me asesinen demasiado por dejarlas en suspensojajaja perdón ****Vale-Misty ****se que no te gusta qe te dejen en suspensooo! Pero de algo tengo qe emocionarlas ;DD  
>si son de mexico… Guadalajara y no ahn ido ala fil… no se que asen en su tiempo libre… encerio dense un tiempesito para ir, esta muy genial :D<strong>


	12. No Puedo Contestar

**Una pausa!... bueno tal vez muchas se pregunten porque es qe puse a jacob de primo de bella, pero no se ustedes si han leído fics que la mayoría, hacen de jacob un tipo de lo peor, no es que me caiga bien Jacob, pero qiero qe mi fic se diferencie :DD porfaaaaaaaaa dejen sus Reviews enceriooo… si algo no les gusto diganme! Además es la única forma qe tengo de saber si les gusto, jajaja no soy ALICE! Y también qiero agradeserless a todas ustedes por darme fuerzas para seguir escribiendo :D**

**atte:  
>adLcullen! xoxo<strong>

**Pov. Bella**

Al entrar a mi casa supe que tenía razón, iba a pasar algo terrible y esto empezaría justo ahorita.

-bella, tenemos que hablar.

-¿de qué?-dije yo.

-tenemos una discusión pendiente ¿lo recuerdas?.

No, por favor, todavía no estaba preparada, no podía estar ocurriéndome a mí, ¿Por qué diablos entre?, ¿Por qué no me fui con Edward cuando pude?... ahora tendría que atenerme a mis consecuencias.

-está bien los escucho.

Me senté en el sofá, ok creo que puedo soportarlo, además sabia que pasaría tarde o temprano, lo único que me hacía sentirme mejor en estos momentos era saber que Edward me apoyaba _hoy y siempre_ tal como él me había dicho. **(n/a no saben todavía de qienes se tratan?)**

**Pov. Edward**

Había tenido una hermosa cita con la persona más hermosa de todo el mundo… bella, al entrar a mi casa mi hermana (duende) se vino directamente a mí y empezó con el cuestionario.

-Edward tienes que darme detalles de todo, ¿Cómo fue?, ¿Dónde fue?, ¿son novios?, ¿ya tengo cuñada? ¡Por qué no me respondes nada!-parloteo Alice.

Mire la sala y estaban Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett sentados en el sillón.

-hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?- Alice me abraso, algo que se me hiso muy raro.

-Edward solo contesta las preguntas de Alice para que se quede callada-dijo Jasper.

-disculpa-dijo Alice, con tono reprobatorio y soltándome del abrazo.

-lo siento Alice, mi amor, sabes que te amo, pero es que realmente ya no aguanto mas tus preguntas sobre la relación de Edward y bella, créeme, Alice si quisiera saber de ella, habría salido con el envés de contigo-termino Jasper su enorme monologo, yo solo reí.

-¿estás diciendo que quieres salir con Edward envés de mi?-dijo Alice chillonamente, realmente tenía sus hormonas revolucionadas, Alice se fue corriendo a su cuarto y cerró la puerta tan fuerte que seguro bella lo escucho, ohh! Bella, con el solo pensamiento de ella me izo sonreír.

-bravo Edward-dijo Jasper, subió las escaleras, y me dijo- por tu bien espero que me abra la puerta.-lo dijo con odio en la voz,

Yo simplemente reí, y fue cuando lo escuchamos.

-Ali, amor ábreme, sabes que no quería decir eso-lo dijo con una voz muy melosa, yo solo reí mas junto con rose, y emm.

-bueno me voy a dormir-dije sonriendo.

**Pov. Alice **

Después de a verle sacado el celular a Edward mientras lo "abrazaba", pensé que al menos abría mensajes de ellos. Y estaba en lo cierto. Apreté la bandeja de entrada y leí.

_¿Te gustaría ir a cenar después del partido?... para festejar la victoria por supuesto… _

_P.d._

_Que linda te ves hoy _

_Atte.: _

_E.C_

Bueno debo admitir que hacerle un cumplido a bella era un buen comienzo. Y bella contesto

_Entonces ¿ganaran?... si ganan iré a festejar contigo_

_P.d._

_Tú también te ves lindo hoy_

_Atte._

_I.S_

Ok, los dos lo están asiendo muy bien sin mi ayuda, así que tal vez debería dejarlos ir solos, aunque claro la última vez que deje a Edward hacerlo solo termino con la zor… Tanya.

Tocaron mi puerta.

-Ali, amor ábreme, sabes que no quería decir eso-dijo Jasper, realmente se oía arrepentido, así que lo deje entrar.- Ali, enserio yo lo siento tanto… ¿es el celular de Edward?

-si, quiero ver si tiene mensajes de bella

-Alice sabes que eso está mal- yo asentí con la cabeza- ok ¿Qué encontraste? ¿Cómo le sacaste el celular?

Solo reí, pensé que me esperaría un sermón.

-cuando lo abrase-dije sonriendo.

-¿entonces no estabas enojada conmigo?-dijo Jasper con ilusión.

-claro que estoy enojada, como te atreves a decirme que me callara, ¿no me amas?-dije recurriendo a mi chantaje.

-Alice sabes que si te amo.

-en toses Jasper Hale más vale que me vayas aceptando.

Jasper iba a decir algo, cuando sonó el celular de Edward, era bella, sabía que si contestaba Edward se enojaría, y si se lo daba a Edward ahora también se enojaría, la única opción no contestarle a bella.

**POV. Bella **

Me senté en el sofá, ok creo que puedo soportarlo, además sabia que pasaría tarde o temprano, lo único que me hacía sentirme mejor en estos momentos era saber que Edward me apoyaba _hoy y siempre_ tal como él me había dicho.

-hija, tu madre y yo nos vamos a divorciar.-dijo mi padre, sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, pero ¿por que en estos momentos no me sentía así?

-¿hija estas bien?-dijo mi madre-te ves pálida.

-bella, sé que es un golpe fuerte pero…

-me tengo que ir-me levante y me Salí de mi casa.

-bella, ¿adónde vas?-mi padre me grito desde la puerta

-solo necesito tiempo para asimilarlo- y camine asía el bosque.

Después de un rato caminado, me sentí sola y triste, tenía que ser fuerte, pero solo podría ser fuerte con Edward a mi lado, lo llame pero no contesto, sabía que era algo estúpido pero realmente eso me hiso sentirme peor, me tire en el suelo, y espere, espere a que la calma llegara a mí, tenia frio, y era de noche, trate de volverme a comunicar con Edward, pero no contesto, pensé que irme a mi casa sería mejor, pero jamás pensé cuando me sumergí en el bosque que no podría encontrar mi camino a casa, di muchas vueltas, pero nada, solo encontraba arboles, mi mala suerte izo acto de presencia y empezó a llover, trate de comunicarme con mi papa, tal vez el ayudaría o me encontraría, pero mi estúpido celular, ya no tenia batería, ¡genial! (nótese mi sarcasmo). Asia cada vez más frio, me dolían las piernas de tanto caminar ya no aguantaba más, además de que con las ropas que Alice me vistió no eran de mucha ayuda, ya no pude mas, me deje caer en suelo, deje a mis ojos cerrarse cayendo en un obscuro abismo.

**se que en los primeros capítulos no tengo la mejor ortografía, pero ustedes saben que me eh esforzado mucho para mejorarla, se qe no todas me creen, pero bueno espero almenos qe no me digan mas cosas de la ortografía, por qe en los últimos capítulos me eh esforzado el doble con la ortografía, u.u espero qe les aya gustado el cap…**


	13. YO LE COLGUE!

**Pov. Edward**

No podía dormir bien, tenía un dolor en el pecho, no podía explicarlo, era como si me presionaran muy fuerte. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y estaba acostado en mi cama, tratando de hacer que este dolor desapareciera.

-Edward, despierta ¡Edward!- me grito Alice, moviéndome

-Alice ¿Qué haces?-pregunte confundido

-es bella

Con el simple nombre de ella, me levante muy rápido.

-¿Que tiene? ¿Qué paso? –lance toda estas preguntas

-está perdida

-¡¿Qué?- grite

-yo… lo siento Edward, si te hubiera dado tu celular tal vez…

-¿mi celular?... Alice ¿qué hiciste?

-es que… yo quería… saber sobre… tu y bella… entonces tome… tu celular… ella hablo muchas veces a tu celular… pero no conteste porque sabía que te enojarías conmigo

-Alice ¡¿No pensaste en pasarme la llamada?- grite, ahora mismo me estaba cambiando de ropa, la iría a buscar, hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario

-sabia que te enojarías, por tomar tú celular-dijo Alice con cabeza baja

-sabes porque se perdió

-Edward yo lo sient…

-¡¿Sabes o no?-le grite, sabía que estaba arrepentida, pero ahora mi bella estaba sola, y quien sabe donde

-estaba hablando con sus papas, cuando ella salió, no dijo a donde iba, solo dijo que quería tomar aire, pero era realmente de noche…

-y sus padres, la dejaron ir ¿Dónde están ellos?

-están abajo, Edward yo…

-Alice hablaremos después, ahora mi NOVIA está perdida

Salí de mi habitación, abajo estaban, Charlie y Renne

-¿Saben dónde puede estar?

-solo sabemos que se fue al bosque-dijo Renne, con lagrimas

-¿ya trataron de hablar a su celular?

-no contesta-dijo con voz ronca Charlie

-¿Por qué salió así?

-le dijimos, lo de nuestro divorcio-dijo Renne tratando de reprimir el llanto, pero era imposible, la madre de bella estaba realmente conmocionada.

Oh, yo le avía prometido estar con ella todo el tiempo, y por culpa de mi hermana no pude cumplirlo, había llamado a mi celular, y no conteste ahora realmente me sentía toda una mierda.

Salí de mi casa y me introduje al bosque, camine mucho, todo era igual, arboles, arboles y mas arboles, hasta que la vi, allí estaba, tirada en el suelo, con sus labios azules de tanto frio, corrí hacia ella, la cargue, y regrese hasta la casa, estaba muy fría, tenia, la misma ropa que se había llevado al partido y a la cena, y es de mas decir que no eran muy abrigadoras.

-¡Papa!- grite, en un segundo lo tuve a mi lado, deje a bella, en el sillón, mi madre trajo una cobijas, la enrolle para que entrara más rápido en calor.-está demasiado fría- le dije a mi padre quien le tomaba su pulso.

-estuvo muy expuesta al frio tal vez sea hipotermia **(n/a enfermedad del frio) **

Estaba lleno de miedo, yo había prometido a bella apoyarla, no importa cuántas veces me lo diga, sé que no curara nada y todo por culpa de _mi hermana_ estaba tan enojado con ella que no podía ni siquiera decirle duende, Alice, Ali, hermanita, desde que empezó con este estúpido juego de violar mi privacidad, había perdido a su hermano.

**Pov. Alice**

Me sentía muy mal, por mi culpa bella, estaba inconsciente y prácticamente muerta de frio, había tratado de hablar con Edward, pero él me ignoraba, eso hacía que me sintiera mucho peor, me senté en las escaleras y empecé a llorar

-duende, no te preocupes todo estará bien- dijo Emmett, abrazándome tratando de calmarme, pero era imposible, por mi estúpida curiosidad ahora bella estaba…

-no es tu culpa- dijo la mama de bella, Renne

-lo es, si yo hubiera…

-el hubiera no existe-dijo el padre de bella… Charlie, no se veía enojado pero realmente no podía verlos a la cara, por mi culpa su hija estaba mal. – sabemos que no es tu culpa, es nuestra, si tan solo no la hubiéramos dejado salir, todo estaría bien.

-Charlie, es mi culpa, bella, intento llamar a Edward, pero… yo tenía su celular, no le conteste porque sabía que Edward se enojaría con migo, entienden ¡YO LE COLGUE! – no pude contener las lagrimas, empecé a llorar, mas y mas y después, ya no tuve conocimiento de mas.

Desperté en mi cama, y con Jasper abrazándome.

-¿Dónde esta bella? ¿Está bien? ¿Donde está Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿También binó Rosalie?-hice las preguntas demasiado rápido,

-tranquila, Alice, mi amor, todo está… bien-dijo mi hermoso novio Jasper, pero sabía que me ocultaba algo

-¿Cómo esta bella?

-bie…

-no te atrevas a mentirme Jasper

-en este momento está en el hospital, para poder monitorearla, esta algo grave, tu padre cree que si hubieran llegado 5 minutos más tarde, bella no estaría… no estaría con nosotros.

No podía con mi conciencia, 5 minutos y bella, podría haber muerto, ella, que le había llenado de luz a mi hermano, porque desde que bella, se había venido a vivir aquí, mi hermano tenía ese brillo en los ojos, jamás lo había visto así, sabía que le faltaba algo por que el brillo de sus ojos me lo decían, solo sé que era a bella a quien el necesitaba, y por mi culpa casi la pierde.

Llore de nuevo, no podía parar de llorar, simplemente me imaginaba a bella en la cama de hospital, en la cual yo había metido allí (no literalmente) pero yo había aportado para dejarla allí.

**Pov. Edward.**

Tuvimos que traer a bella, muy rápido al hospital, está muy enferma.

Después de unas horas de que mi papa se la pasara revisando a bella, me hiso salir del cuarto.

Después de unos cuantos minutos mi papa salió con un aspecto realmente horrible.

-Edward, bella esta…

**Tururururu … suspenso! :O **

**Solo qiero decir,qe estoy pensando en hacer mis actualizasiones en un dia en especial, estoy pensando el,viernes o fines de semana, dejen sus reviews diciendo qe dia qieren qe actualise! Porfaa ñ.ñ o si noo dejen su reviews diciendo qe dia qieren qe actulize! ATTE: ADLCULLEN xoxo**


	14. ¿Tu crees en el Karma?

**Pov. Edward**

-Edward, bella esta… Durmiendo-dijo mi padre, respire tranquilo por un minuto pensé lo peor.

-Está loco ¿Por qué diablos tenias esa cara si solo está durmiendo?-se lo dije… ok se lo grite

-Lo siento hijo pero no he dormido nada en los últimos 2 días, perdón por asustarte.

-¿Puedo pasar a verla?-le dije a mi padre

-Sí, no te preocupes se despertara en unas horas

Cuando entre a su cuarto lo único que pude ver era lo angelical, que se veía, era un Ángel.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, hasta que vi interrumpido por mi _hermana _

-Edward, no sabes cuánto lo siento-dijo Alice.

-Quiero estar solo con bella-le dije fríamente,

-Se que tienes el derecho de estar enojado conmigo…

- Bella casi muere por tu culpa, si no hubiera llegado rápido… -no pude decir la frase completa, no quería ni imaginarlo- Alice fuiste demasiado lejos esta vez, se que te tengo que perdonar, pero no me pidas que sea ahora, por que no _puedo_, sabes que te quiero Alice, pero simplemente no puedo perdonarte, Bella lo es todo para mí.

_¿Recuerdas a cierta persona con firma I.S? _diablos justo ahora tenía que sonar esa estúpida vocecita, _sabes que solo soy tu verdad, por lo cual sabes que te estás diciendo estúpido a ti mismo _

¿Que tenía que hacer para callar a esa voz? Y además claro que me acordaba de I.S pero… tal vez sea Bella, _tal vez _

_-_yo no lo sabía…

-Alice tu curiosidad casi mata a Bella, ¿sabías que yo le había prometido estar con ella siempre? ¿Sabías que por tu culpa rompí mi promesa? ¿Sabías lo afectada que estaba cuando me conto lo de sus padres? ¡Acaso sabias eso!

Alice se fue del cuarto, dejándome solo con Bella otra vez. Pensé que tal vez si ponía música, Bella se despertaría más rápido. Puse su canción favorita… _claro de luna_

Le encantaban las canciones clásicas, no pude evitar sollozar, hace unas pocas horas estábamos muy felices, y ahora ella estaba en una cama de hospital por culpa de la curiosidad de mi hermana.

**Pov. Bella **

Pude escuchar como Carlisle salía de mi habitación, se suponía que estaba "inconsciente" o "dormida" pero no era así, podía escuchar todo, escuche a Carlisle darles ordenes a todos, y también escuche como Edward avía entrado en la habitación, lo reconocí por sus pasos, no podía evitar que me doliera al pensar en Edward el me había prometido estar conmigo, y no lo hiso, no sabía por qué se había tomado la molestia de venir aquí, bueno tal vez se sentía culpable, después de todo yo era su novia ¿no?.

No sé cuantos minutos avían pasado, o si realmente había sido horas, solo sabía que había otra persona en la habitación aparte de Edward, y esa persona no tardo en hablar.

-Edward, no sabes cuánto lo siento-dijo Alice, se notaba que había estado llorando mucho, y Alice no era de esas personas que expresan sus sentimientos, y mucho menos cuando ese sentimiento era llorar, ya que arruinaría su maquillaje o en un caso peor su _amada_ ropa

-Quiero estar solo con bella-le dijo Edward fríamente, eso realmente me daba miedo, jamás había escuchado a Edward tan… frio con Alice, aunque bueno no lo había escuchado con ese tono frio nunca, sabía que algo iba mal.

-Se que tienes el derecho de estar enojado conmigo…-espera ¿el estaba enojado con Alice? ¿Su hermanita del alma?... las cosas al parecer iba muy mal.

- Bella casi muere por tu culpa, si no hubiera llegado rápido… -no termino la frase, pero espera… ¿Que tenía que ver Alice en esto? Además no entendía el _si no hubiera llegado rápido _¿Qué significaba eso? - Alice fuiste demasiado lejos esta vez, se que te tengo que perdonar, pero no me pidas que sea ahora, por que no _puedo_, sabes que te quiero Alice, pero simplemente no puedo perdonarte, Bella lo es todo para mí.

¿El enojo con Alice era por mí? ¿En realidad era yo todo para él? En todo caso ¿Por qué no estuvo allí para mí?

_-_yo no lo sabía…-¿Qué no sabía? Obviamente eran muchas preguntas ¿pero donde diablos estaban las respuestas?

-Alice tu curiosidad casi mata a Bella, ¿sabías que yo le había prometido estar con ella siempre? ¿Sabías que por tu culpa rompí mi promesa? ¿Sabías lo afectada que estaba cuando me conto lo de sus padres? ¡Acaso sabias eso! – ¿su curiosidad?... no entendía nada, solo sabia una cosa, yo había culpado injustamente a Edward y el estaba muy afectado, pero no era su culpa si no mía, yo fui la que Salí de la casa, yo fui la que se perdió y la que decidió entrar al bosque.

Escuche una canción, y no era cualquier canción, era _claro de luna_ sabia que Edward la había puesto, el era simplemente perfecto, y yo lo había juzgado tan injustamente, ahora yo me sentí muy mal y no tenía nada que ver con dolores físicos.

No me di cuenta cuando se fue Alice, pero lo supuse porque Edward comenzó a sollozar junto a mí. Me sentí impotente, no podía dejar que mi _ángel _llorara, desee con todas mis fuerzas poder levantarme. Sentí que Edward depositaba un lindo y suave beso en mis labios, no sé cómo pero lo correspondí, al notarlo Edward se tenso un poco, pero después siguió con el beso, solo podía notar lo dulce que sabían sus labios, además de que encajaban perfectamente sus labios con los míos.

-Bella ¿estás bien?... lo siento tanto… fui un estúpido por no haber contestado mi celular-dijo Edward rápidamente.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.-le dije con una sonrisa

-Eh roto mi promesa-dijo Edward con la cabeza baja

-No… el que estés aquí, es el hecho de que no has roto ninguna promesa.

-Solo tengo una pregunta bella ¿Por qué no fuiste a mi casa? Tú sabías que yo habría estado allí para ti…

-Hablas de antes o después de que me perdí en el bosque

-¿Te perdiste en el bosque?

-Si-dije muy apenada.

-Entones por que no trataste de hablar con Charlie o la policía…

-¿La policía?-dije algo divertida

-Ok… creo que tal vez al guardabosques…

-Lo siento no tengo el numero de los guardabosques en mi celular-dije con una sonrisa

-Bella, es punto es que debiste haber llamado a otra persona, ya que mi hermana decidió tomar mi celular para saber algo sobre nuestra relación-¡oh! Ahora entendía todo… Alice se sentía culpable.

-Lo intente… pero mi celular se quedo sin batería… sabes creo que debía haber hecho algo muy malo para que el _Karma_ me tratara así

-¿Tu crees en el Karma?

-Ahora si-dije yo, el empezó a reír.

* * *

><p><strong>Esperoo qe les guste el cap... recuerden dejar su Reviews por fiss...<br>atte:  
>adi o adLcullen <strong>

**xoxoxox**


	15. Quiero Tu Pintura De Regalo

**Pov. Bella**

Era realmente genial, estas semanas que habían pasado habían sido las más hermosas de toda mi vida, después de recuperarme con lo del "incidente" todo fue mucho mejor, hasta mis padres se llevaban mejor, aunque claro el día de divorció se acercaba, yo simplemente trataba de disfrutar todo el tiempo que me quedaba con mi familia unida, por otro lado Edward no había podido perdonar a Alice y a Jasper , ya que él también se había enterado del "secuestro" de su celular y no hiso nada, y su relación era muy incómoda, y todo por la reina de los incidentes, YO.

Hoy estaba en mi cuarto, y vi mis lienzos y mi pintura… había estado muy ocupada como para pintar, tal como me había prometido el primer día que legue aquí, aunque realmente seguía preocupada, no había encontrado mi diario. Pero si alguien lo tuviera, al parecer era alguien no estaba interesado en mi ruina, ya que no lo había publicado.

Esperaba que realmente no lo publicaran, eso sería realmente… vergonzoso.

Tome mis pinturas, puse un poco de música y comencé, simplemente recree una imagen en mi cabeza, una imagen de Edward y yo en el prado… eso no había pasado, pero realmente me encantaría que sucediera, así que continúe, no sin antes sentirme observada.

Ya estaba prácticamente terminado, cuando sentí unos musculosos brazos en mí.

-No sabía que pintaras-me dijo Edward muy cerca del oído, me estremecí.- Además pintas muy bien.

Me sonroje. ¿Cómo asía él para tener este efecto sobre mí?

-Solo lo dices porque eres mi novio y estás obligado a decírmelo-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Cierto-dijo entre risas, pero después se puso serio de nuevo-… pero realmente me gusta.-me dijo con una sonrisa.

Me volví a sonrojar.

-Edward ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

-Mmm… 19 de Junio

-Exacto… mañana es tu cumpleaños.-dije sonriente

-Apuesto a que te lo dijo Alice, le dije que no quería que te digiera.-aun seguía muy enojado con Alice, y eso me dolía

-Soy tu novia, lo que me da derecho a consentirte en TU cumpleaños.

-Se oye bien.

-¿Qué?-pregunte confundida

-Cuando dices que eres mi novia-dijo Edward sonriéndome, para yo quedar en el 3 sonrojo del día.

-Edward, por favor concentraste – me sonrió, o más bien me deslumbro-no me deslumbres ahora por favor…

-¿Yo?-pregunto inocente

-¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños?-dije con una sonrisa, abrió la boca pero lo interrumpí- No te atrevas a mentirme.

-Con que tu estés allí, no me importa si tienes regalo o no…

No pude contenerme con esas palabras y lo bese. Pero recordé que Alice estaba destrozada por que su relación con Edward no iba muy bien, Y Jasper se había quedado sin mejor amigo, y aunque lo demostrara sabía que Edward sufría por eso.

-Edward, ¿Cuando vas a perdonar a Alice y a Jasper?

-Bella ya hablamos de eso…

-Lose, y también sé que es por mi culpa… pero eso no está bien, Alice es tu hermana y Jasper tu mejor amigo…-no me dejo terminar

-Y tu mi novia… si te hubiera pasado algo…

-Pero no paso, Edward.

-Bella… tu eres todo para mi ¿No lo entiendes?

-Eso no significa que no tengas que perdonar a tu _familia…_

-Lose, simplemente no me siento preparado para perdonarlos-lo mire mal- por ahora, sabes mañana es mi cumpleaños y no quiero que estemos enojados por una tontería- lo mire aun peor, su familia no era una tontería- ok… no es una tontería pero no quiero pelearme contigo.

**Pov. Edward**

Estaba en mi cuarto demasiado aburrido, no podía soportar enojarme con Alice y Jasper, pero al pensar en lo que casi le sucede a mi Bella.

Hablando de bella ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Por qué estaba aquí aburrido cuando podía estar con ella?, cuando baje me encontré con Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett.

-Rose, dile a mama que voy a salir.

-¿Vas con bella?

-Si.-

Salí de mi casa, lo genial de esto era que éramos vecinos, llegue en unos minutos, al tocar la puerta me abrió Renne.

-Hola señora Swan ¿Cómo se encuentra?-le dije con una sonrisa

-Los dos sabemos que no te interesa mi bienestar, solo mi hija…Pasa Edward-dijo Renne con una sonrisa-y dime Renne, después de todo eres mi yerno

-Gracias Renne ¿Dónde esta bella?

-Está en su habitación

-Entonces, creo que iré a verla, un gusto hablar con usted Renne.

Subí las escaleras

Bella, estaba muy concentrada ¿pintando?, jamás me había dicho que pintaba.

Su lienzo estaba casi en blanco, pero poco a poco empezó a tomar forma, era muy buena pintando, no sabía si ya estaba terminado pero pude distinguirnos, a bella y a mí en el prado… pero ¿como ella sabía de ese prado? _alucinas de nuevo _

No pude aguantarme más y la abrase, si ella sabia del prado realmente ella podría ser I.S

-No sabía que pintaras-me dije muy cerca de su oído, se estremeció.- Además pintas muy bien.

Se sonrojo.

-Solo lo dices porque eres mi novio y estás obligado a decírmelo-me dijo con una sonrisa, una hermosa sonrisa.

-Cierto-dije entre risas, aunque obviamente no era una obligación decirle las perfectas cosas que ella ase, pero después recordé -… pero realmente me gusta.-le dije dedicándole una sonrisa.

Se volvió a sonrojar, se veía tan tierna cuando se sonrojaba así.

-Edward ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?-no sabía que tenía que ver con esto

-Mmm… 19 de Junio-no recordaba algo especial, tal vez debería ser una fecha importante para ella, pero no lo supe hasta que hablo

-Exacto… mañana es tu cumpleaños.-dijo sonriente.

¿Cómo diablos una persona se puede olvidar de su propio cumpleaños?, eso debería ser ilegal, aunque claro esto solo me pasaba a mí, solo que no entendía, yo jamás le había dicho cuando era mi cumpleaños, porque no quería que gastara dinero en mi. **(N/a ¿les suena parecido? xD) **

Alice era la única capaz de desobedecerme.

-Apuesto a que te lo dijo Alice, le dije que no quería que te digiera.-dije tratando de averiguar si estaba en lo correcto respecto a Alice, aunque me dolía no hablarle

-Soy tu novia, lo que me da derecho a consentirte en TU cumpleaños.-me perdí cuando dijo novia, y si… sonreí como idiota, al parecer es lo único que podía hacer desde que bella era mi novia.

-Se oye bien.-le dije con mi sonrisa

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundida, ¡dios! ¿Me quieres matar? Se ve tan adorable cuando está confundida…

-Cuando dices que eres mi novia-dije, y se volvió a sonrojar, aunque esta vez era de un rosa más suave.

-Edward, por favor concentraste – le sonreí, no tenía planeado esto, pero al parecer la deslumbre-no me deslumbres ahora por favor…

-¿Yo?-pregunte inocente

-¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños?-dijo con una sonrisa, estaba planeando decir cualquier cosa, aunque me encantaría ese cuadro, era realmente hermoso pero pedírselo me deba vergüenza, pero como siempre paraca que se metía en mi mente- No te atrevas a mentirme.

-Con que tu estés allí, no me importa si tienes regalo o no…

No me dejo terminar, y me beso, me sorprendí pero le conteste el beso con todo el amor que yo sentía por ella.

-Edward, ¿Cuando vas a perdonar a Alice y a Jasper?-dijo bella cuando nos separamos del beso por el estúpido oxigeno.

-Bella ya hablamos de eso…-tampoco me dejo terminar

-Lose, y también sé que es por mi culpa… pero eso no está bien, Alice es tu hermana y Jasper tu mejor amigo…-Mi turno de interrumpir

-Y tu mi novia… si te hubiera pasado algo…-nunca en estas semanas eh podido terminar esta frase completa… sé que es muy estúpido, pero solo imaginármela La idea de verle inmóvil, pálida, helada... No volver a ver cómo se ruboriza, no ver jamás esa chispa de intuición en los ojos cuando sospecha mis intenciones... Sería insoportable.~

-Pero no paso, Edward.-dijo ella

-Bella… tu eres todo para mi ¿No lo entiendes?

-Eso no significa que no tengas que perdonar a tu _familia…_

-Lose, simplemente no me siento preparado para perdonarlos-me miro mal, aun así se veía adorable- por ahora, sabes mañana es mi cumpleaños y no quiero que estemos enojados por una tontería- me miro aun peor,- ok… no es una tontería pero no quiero pelearme contigo.-le dije abrazándola.

Ok… voy a hacerlo.

-Bella, me tengo que ir… tengo que _arreglar_ unas cosas-dije sonriendo, le di un casto beso.

Me miro confundida, ok no sabía mi plan… mañana lo sabría.

Me fui de su casa prácticamente corriendo…

Al llegar a mi casa todavía estaban allí.

-Alice… Jasper-era la primera vez que les dirigía la palabra desde aquel día, al parecer se sorprendieron.

-Edward…lo siento tanto-dijo Alice.

-yo también-ese fue Jasper

-Los perdono… pero jamás se tienen que meter en mi relación con bella _jamás_

_-_Si…-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Aun que claro… siempre existe la venganza.

* * *

><p><strong>La idea de verle inmóvil, pálida, helada... No volver a ver cómo se ruboriza, no ver jamás esa chispa de intuición en los ojos cuando sospecha mis intenciones... Sería insoportable.~<strong>

**~…**** solo quiero aclararlo este pequeño párrafo la adapte, no es mío y tristemente no sé quién es la autora, es parte de sol de media noche "completo" (sol de media noche es el Pov. Edward hecho por Stephanie Meyer, pero jamás lo termino según tengo entendido.)**

**Feliz noche buena y feliz navidad, realmente espero que se la pasen genial con sus seres queridos, dejen sus reviews, **

**No sabía cómo debían ser perdonados… pero pobrecitos sufrieron mucho estos días, lo iba a dejar para el siguiente cap, pero ya que a MUCHAS no les gusta el suspenso… pienso cimbrármelo en otro cap :DD **

**atte:**

**adi  
>xoxoxoxox<br>**


	16. Feliz Cumpleaños Edward

**Pov. Bella 20/junio/11 **_**en la mañana**_

Lo primero que hice al despertar fue mandarle un mensaje a Edward

_Feliz cumpleaños18, Eddie._

_Te quiero mucho_

_Hasta en la tarde._

_Atte.:_

_I.S_

Ayer avía estado confundida por la actuación de Edward, tuve que olvidarme de eso e ir al centro comercial, lose yo y centro comercial no combina, y aquí se reflejaba lo mucho que amaba a Edward, al ir a un centro comercial. Lo bueno es que si encontré un regalo para Edward, era una colección de Debussy, su intérprete favorito, me había acabado todos mis ahorros en esa colección, pero valía la pena, Edward merecía todo.

Sonó mi celular, me sorprendí al ver que era Alice.

-Bella, ¡Edward nos perdono a mí y a Jasper!

-Alice, eso es genial

-No del todo, Jasper y yo seremos las invitaciones de Edward

-¿Invitaciones?-no pude entenderlo

-Si-dijo Alice.-Bella me tengo que ir…

-Alice, espera un momento…sabes lo que Edward quiere de regalo… ya le eh comprado uno… pero no sé si es suficiente

-El dijo algo sobre un cuadro-dijo Alice

-¿Un cuadro?-había demasiados cuadros en la ciudad-¿Cuál cuadro?

-Uno que tu habías pintado… ¿Bella, es cierto que tu pintas?-dijo Alice, divagando, pero pareció recordar algo-Me tengo que ir… adiós Bella.

El quería mi cuadro… como regalo… Pero si se lo iba a regalar más vale que estuviera terminado.

**Pov. Edward **

_**20/junio/11 en la mañana**_

Me despertó un bip, me levante para ver quien se atrevía a despertarme… pero al ver el nombre no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

Hoy iría al centro comercial para recoger la primera parte de mi venganza…

Cuando ya estaba en el centro comercial con los trajes de Alice y Jasper. Entre en una tienda de música y vi un pequeño letrero que decía que tenían la colección de Debussy… simplemente alucinante… la había tratado de conseguir pero siempre decían que eran muy raras encontrarlas y muy caras.

-¿Cuánto cuesta la colección de Debussy?

-Lo siento pero ya no tenemos la colección… la acabamos de vender ayer… lo lamento

-¿No les volverán a enviar otra de esas colecciones?

-No, son demasiado caras para el comercio

-Gracias

Salí de la tienda con desanimo, bueno tal vez en otra ocasión.

Cuando llegue a casa me encontré con Alice, ella y Jasper serian mis invitaciones. Los mandaría con todos mis amigos vestidos de conejos para que supieran acerca de la fiesta, seria divertirlos verlos de conejos.

-Alice ya tengo tu traje-dije sonriendo, ella hiso un puchero

-Bella me tengo que ir…

Alice puso en altavoz a bella para que yo pudiera escucharlo.

-Alice, espera un momento…sabes lo que Edward quiere de regalo… ya le eh comprado uno… pero no sé si es suficiente-dijo bella… eso me conmovió, ella ya tenía un regalo para mí pero aun así ella quería darme otro regalo.

Alice escribió en un cuaderno

_¿Qué debo decirle?_

Yo conteste en el pequeño cuaderno para que bella no escuchara

_El cuadro que ella pinto_

-El dijo algo sobre un cuadro-dijo Alice

-¿Un cuadro? ¿Cuál cuadro?-dijo bella

-Uno que tu habías pintado… ¿Bella, es cierto que tu pintas?-dijo Alice, sabía que eran demasiada preguntas si no quería que me atrapara tenía que colgar, ice señas para que Alice colgara. -Me tengo que ir… adiós Bella.

Una vez que Alice colgó me pregunto

-¿Un cuadro?

-Ayer, estábamos en su cuarto, y ella estaba pintándolo… era hermoso-le dije a Alice, no le di tiempo de decir nada-Alice creo que mis invitados te esperan

-Algunas veces te detesto Edward Cullen.

Cuando ya tuvo puesto el traje Yo solo reí, Rosalie bajo y al ver el disfraz también empezó a reír.

-Alice creo que no estamos en pascua-dijo rose, con ese comentario y la cara del duende no pude parar de reír.

Casa por casa, Jasper y Alice tocaron eh invitaron a mis amigos. Cada vez me daba más risa la cara de Jasper y Alice, estaban estresados, mojados (por la lluvia), y también irritados.

Ahora estábamos afuera en la casa de bella. Tocamos la puerta y ella abrió, sus ojos casi se le salían por la sorpresa

-Hola Bella-dijo Jasper con una mueca- esta cordialmente invitada a la fiesta número 18 de Edward-dijo Jasper.

-Wow!-dijo Bella con asombro

-¿No te esperabas ser invitada? –dijo Alice

-Mmm… lo que no me esperaba era ser invitada por dos conejos-lo dijo pero no le creí… ¿Por qué no se esperaba ser invitada a mi fiesta cuando ella es mi novia?

-Es la venganza de Edward-dijo Jasper

-¿Venganza?-dijo Bella… y digamos que no me veía con amor precisamente-Edward Anthony Cullen te estás vengando de ellos porque yo me perdí en el bosque.

-Técnicamente me estoy vengando por agarrar mi celular y por tu casi muerte-dije yo.

Alice y Jasper se fueron y nos dejaron solos.

-Edward, tu sabes que no es su culpa…

-Bella respóndeme una pregunta ¿esperabas que te invitara a mi fiesta?-me acerque a ella, además de que este tema asía que se le olvidara de mi pequeña venganza.

-No me lo esperaba-dijo Bella agachando la mirada

-¿Por qué?-dije yo

-Porque yo no soy como las personas que tu invitaste… yo soy solo… -no iba a dejar que terminara esa frase.

-Eres hermosa, Eres muy divertida, podría seguir con tus tantas virtudes quiero que sepas que tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida-dije yo. Se acerco aun más a mí y me beso.

-Nos vemos en la noche –me sonrió y entro en su casa.

_**En la noche hora de la fiesta en casa de los Cullens**_

Habían llegado casi todos, pero la persona a quien yo necesitaba aquí conmigo no estaba… ella me prometió venir… pero no estoy 100% seguro que ella fuera a venir.

Alguien me tapo los ojos, sabía que no era bella por que abría sentido esa corriente casi eléctrica.

-Hola Eddie-dijo esa voz casi chillona…Tanya.

-Tanya por favor-dije soltándome de su agarre-… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te vine a felicitar

-Yo no te invite-le dije fríamente.- además odio que me digas Eddie.

-Lose

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

-Quiero que volvamos Edward… yo te amo-dijo Tanya

-Pero yo no… estoy con bella ahora… sabes… me alegro de que me hayas dejado… fue la mejor parte de nuestra relación-le dije sínicamente.

Tanya se fue de la fiesta minutos después, sentí que me tapaban los ojos otra vez… pero ahora sentí la corriente eléctrica y era asombrosa, me gire y la bese… ella rio.

-¿Así que cualquiera que te tape los ojos recibe un beso?-dijo ella riendo todavía.

-Solo si eres tu-y la volví a besar.

-Abre tu regalo-dijo bella dándome una caja.

-¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo-dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa.

Lo abrí y era la misma colección de Debussy… mis ojos casi se me salían de la cara.

-Bella…

-No es todo tu regalo-dijo sonriendo aun mas-en tu cuarto ay un pequeño regalo mas.

-¿En mi cuarto?-la tome de la mano y subimos a él- ¿Como lograste meter el regalo a mi cuarto?

-Tengo mis contactos-dijo riendo

Cuando llegamos a él allí estaba… el cuadro que ella había pintado… se que yo lo había pedido pero jamás pensé que me lo fuera a dar… era una obra de arte, y ahora que lo veía tenía una frase

-"_Sabia que el futuro me deparaba algo… lo único que no sabía es que lo encontraría en un hermoso ángel de pelo cobrizo" _–leyó bella la frase

-Es hermoso Bella… es el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida… porque tu estas en mi vida-dije besándola.

-Feliz cumpleaños Edward-dijo entre besos.

**alexa cullen del foro letras de medianoche… es el nombre de la autora del pequeño párrafo… gracias a todas por haberme dicho su nombre :D soy un poco despistada **

**Espero que les guste el cap  
>dejen sus reviwes … si no se an dado cuenta este cap esta un poco mas largo y por eso me tarde mas en subirlo.<strong>

**xDD**

**atte:  
>adi<strong>

**xoxoxoxox**


	17. Edward eres un Tonto

**RECURDEN… Los personajes no me pertenecen solo soy una loca que hace istorias con los personajes…**

**Pov. Bella **

Estábamos en gimnasia, no sé cómo había pasado pero en un minuto la pelota venia asía mí y en otro Edward tenia fracturado el brazo izquierdo por mi culpa. Me sentía terrible, yo debería estar postrada en ese cama no el…

-Edward… eres un tonto-le dije por enésima vez

-Bella, no me arrepiento de haberte salvado de ese balón y creo que nunca me arrepentiré-dijo él.

-Debería haber sido yo –dije en un susurro.

Al parecer me escucho, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Esme estaba aquí con su comida.

-Aquí tienes cielo-dijo esme

-Esme…-hable yo-no sabes cuánto lo siento, si me hubiera fijado en el balón nada de esto hubiera pasado-dije con mi sonrojo, estaba terriblemente apenada.

-Bella, querida… no paso nada grave, además me hubiera enojado con Edward de no haberte salvado de ese balonazo, así es como yo crie a Edward… siendo un caballero.-dijo Esme con orgullo en la voz.-¿Quién lanzo el balón?

Yo si lo sabía, pero me daba miedo decirlo.

-No se-dije yo, Edward no me creyó, sabía que era mala mentirosa, y al parecer tampoco Esme.

Ella salió del cuarto dejándonos solos en su enorme habitación.

-Bella, ¿Quién aventó el balón?-dijo el

-No…

-No te atrevas a mentir-dijo interrumpiéndome.

-Tanya… pero tal vez no se fijo… pudo haber sido un accidente, a cualquiera le pasa… enserio.-pero yo sabía que no era cierto, aunque salía de mi esas palabras, sabía que ella lo había hecho con toda la intención de lastimarme.

-Bella, sabes que no fue un accidente

-Lose

-Entonces ¿Por qué no querías decírmelo?

-Edward, no quiero que empiece un lio…

-Bella es demasiado tarde… ella te ah declarado la guerra-dijo Alice, atravesando la puerta.

-¿Quién le declaro la guerra a quien?-dijo Emmett entrando con Rosalie y Jasper.

-Tanya, le aventó el balón a Bella, pero sus planes se fueron abajo cuando Edward la salvo.-dijo Alice, explicando la "situación"

-Bella tenemos que hacer algo…

-No, y que tal si falla otra vez… y si lastima a Edward puedo soportar que me lastimen a mi pero no a Edward-dije yo, todos se me quedaron viendo, me sonroje inmediatamente, hice una pantalla con mi cabello para que no lo pudieran ver, pero Jasper si me vio, haciendo crecer mi sonrojo.

-Bella… sabes que yo jamás dejare que te haga daño…

-Lose… es eso lo que temo Edward, que tu salgas…más dañado por mi culpa

-No hablemos de eso por ahora… tengo una idea… ágamos una pijamada-dijo Alice con mucha emoción

-No lo sé Alice… le tendría que preguntar a mis padres y ellos se han ido fuera del pueblo, para arreglar lo de su divorcio.-dije con voz triste.

-No te preocupes, lo tengo todo arreglado.-dijo sonriéndome en forma malvada.

No sé como Alice me había convencido de esto, ahora mismo estaba en una mini blusa y unos diminutos shorts, lo único que me gustaba es que era verde, mi nuevo color favorito… gracias a cierta persona con cabellos cobrizos. Ahora estábamos en la sala viendo una película, era hermosa, aunque no recuerdo el nombre, siempre eh sido muy distraída al respecto de los nombres… yo estaba acostada en el pecho de Edward, cuando sus padres llegaron… muy arreglados.

-Hijos, ya nos vamos… por favor no hagan otro de sus "convivios"-dijo Esme.

-Esperen… ¿A dónde van?-lo dije en voz alta y me sonroje… yo era la invitada y los cuestionaba como si fuera mi familia-Lo siento yo…

-Tranquila Bella… todo está bien, Esme y yo vamos a pasar el fin de semana.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Alice tu jamás…

-Bella lo hablaremos luego-dijo Alice quitándole importancia.

Sus padres se fueron para poder disfrutar su fin de semana. Me quede pensando a tal grado de no ver la película. Había tantas cosas que no sabía… y una de ellas es lo que Edward vio en mi… no era bonita, era muy torpe y sumamente común, el podría tener a cualquier chica que quisiera ¿Por qué me eligió a mi?

-¿En qué piensas?-dijo Edward

-¿Dónde están todos?-pregunte cuando me di cuenta de que Edward y yo éramos los únicos en la sala.

-Digamos que no están platicando… ni pensando-ohh! Ok lo capte- ¿En qué pensabas?

-Edward te puedo ser sincera-dije… el asintió… se veía preocupado-¿Por qué te fijaste en mi?... al punto al que quiero llegar es que yo no soy como las otras chicas…

-¡Exacto!-dijo Edward interrumpiendo mi discurso-Te quiero porque eres diferente…por qué no piensas igual que el resto… siempre eh creído que las personas son predecibles…pero tú nunca haces algo predecible… siempre me tomas por sorpresa… aunque la verdadera pregunta que me hago todos los días es ¿Por qué me elegiste bella?-dijo Edward esperando la respuesta.

-Por que te amo-me di cuenta que lo dije en voz alta rápidamente baje la cabeza con un color rosa intenso en mis mejillas… yo sabía que era lo que yo sentía por el pero tal vez el no me amaba… su silencio me lo comprobó. Me levante pero él me paro, no dije nada… sabía que no podía haber esperado un _ te amo_ a cambio… pero igual dolía.

-Bella…yo.

-Edward está bien no te preocupes-dije dándole una sonrisa

-Bella-me tomo de los brazos acercándome más a él- Me siento un verdadero estúpido… no te conteste porque… estaba en shock… me sorprendí porque me has dicho las mejores palabras de toda mi vida…-No lo mire a los ojos porque tenía miedo de que fuera mentira- Bella te amo-cuando dijo esas palabras voltee asía arriba y me perdí en sus ojos verdes… la verdad de lo que me había dicho estaba allí en sus ojos… lo tome de la cara y lo bese.

Después de pedir una cena "nutritiva" nos fuimos a dormir.

-¿En donde dormiré yo?-dije a Edward, yo pensaba que dormiría con las chicas pero me esquive ya que no las había visto desde la película.

-Con nosotras –dijo Alice bajando las escaleras

-Lamento decirlo Alice… pero debido a su desaparición me merezco dormir con Bella-dijo Edward, en realidad no sonaba nada mal.

-Lamento decirlo Eddy…-Edward gruño y yo reí- Bella se irá conmigo y Alice y tú te quedaras con los chicos.

Edward me tomo en brazos

-Edward tu brazo esta lastimado-dije yo, no me hiso caso y Comenzó a correr asía su habitación, yo empecé a reír, cuando llegamos al su cuarto cerró la puerta con llave. Escuchamos varias amenazas lo cual nos hiso que riéramos más fuerte.

Me acomode en los brazos de mi ángel, y fue entonces donde me deje ir por los sueños… en brazos de mi propio ángel…

_Dentro de mi sueño todo se movía con demasiada rapidez… no podía ver nada que no fuera manchas borrosas… se escuchaban gritos, y eran aterradores… después sentí unos brazos cargándome… todo el sueño fue remplazado las manchas se hicieron visibles y puede ver la playa… el agua era cristalina y podía ver mi reflejo… y podía ver el reflejo de Edward, era hermoso, me tomo de brazos y juntos empezábamos a nadar._

_Todo era perfecto… hasta que todo volvió a ser manchas borrosas de nuevo, Edward estaba a mi lado pero se alejaba cada vez más yo gritaba con todas mis fuerzas que no me dejara sola… tenía mucho miedo, había demasiadas sombras, todas trataban de jalarme hacia abajo… querían hundirme… querían que muriera…_

Me despertó una suave caricia en mi mejilla.

-Bella… todo está bien despierta-dijo Edward quitándome una lagrima- no sabía que llorabas en sueños.

-Yo tampoco-dije

-Bella sé que es una pregunta estúpida pero necesito saberla ¿Estás bien?-dijo Edward yo solo asentí la cabeza.

-Fue solo un mal sueño-dije

-¿Quieres contarme el sueño?

-Todo era muy confuso… se movían muy rápido las cosas, y después estabas tú… estábamos en una hermosa playa… luego todo volvió a ser confuso… y tú te alejabas de mi… después las sombras… trataban e llevarme yo te gritaba y tu simplemente me dejabas allí.

-Bella… no te preocupes todo estará bien… jamás te dejare… Tú eres mi vida-dijo el.

-Tu brazo ¿Cómo esta?-pregunte.

-Puedo controlarlo-dijo él, pero sabía que le dolía mucho.

-Edward… eres un tonto-le dije y el comenzó a reír de nuevo.

Alguien toco la puerta tan fuerte que nos sobresaltamos.

-¡BELLA ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!-dijo Alice gritando- A SUSEDIDO ALGO…

**Que creen que haya pasado? :S hasta yo tendría miedo si tocaran así la puerta… NO LO SABRAN ASTA EL PROXIMO VIERNES' jajaja eso sonó como la canción de Espinoza paz **

**Dejen sus reviews… **

**POR FAVOR RECUERDEN QUE ME GUSTA SABER LO QUE PIENSAN… TAN SIQUIERA ESCRIBAN UN OLA… PARA SABER QUE ESTAN LEYENDO… PORFAVOR! SI DEJAN MUCHOS REVIWS SUBIRE CAPITULO MAS RAPIDO! **

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ATRASADO… FELIZ DIA DE REYES' :S **

**QUE SUEÑEN CON EDWARD' **

**Atte:  
>adLcullen' las quiero<strong>

**Xoxoxoxoxox**


	18. La Gran Perdida de Bella

**POV. Bella.**

-¡BELLA ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!-dijo Alice gritando- A SUSEDIDO ALGO…

Me levante rápidamente de la cama de Edward, abrí la puerta para encontrarme con una muy asustada Alice.

-¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿Por qué estas así?-no contesto nada su semblante era malo.

-Bella… tu padres-dijo Alice.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?-dije yo sin entender.

-Tuvieron un accidente ellos iban en la carretera pero…-deje de escucharla, Todo se volvió borroso, mis pies se volvieron frágiles.

-¿Están bien?-dije en un susurro.

-Bella… ellos… murieron por el impacto-con esas palabras caí al suelo.

Despreocupándome de los tiempos del mundo y de todo tipo de alegría… me deje caer en el profundo abismó negro

**Pov. Edward**

No entendía lo que sucedía, vi a bella en el suelo inconsciente… rápido fui con ella y la cargue, no me importaba mi brazo.

-Alice ¿Qué paso?-dije yo preocupado.

-Sus padres murieron en un accidente-dijo Alice, me paralice, ella amaba a sus padres, los amaba tanto que cuando escucho lo del divorcio había quedado devastada, mi pobre bella debía estar sufriendo.

Deje a bella recostada en mi cama, y me puse a observarla, se veía demasiado pálida… demasiado frágil (más de lo normal) me rompía el corazón verla así.

Sería mejor dejarla reposar por un momento, Vi en mi escritorio el pequeño cuadernillo con el colibrí, Hacía algún tiempo que no lo leía, una parte de mi y no sabía a qué grado estaba enamorado de la chica que había escrito el diario, y otra amaba irrevocablemente a esa chica frágil que estaba en mi cama devastada por la muerte de sus padres.

Sabía que tenía que investigar quien era esa chica, la de la firma de I.S… pero mi mente me gritaba que ya la había encontrado… y estaba aquí, mi pequeña Bella, pero tendría que averiguar si era ella… mi mente y mi cerebro lo exigían así como mi corazón.

Bella empezó a moverse y me acerque a ella.

-Bella ¿te encentras bien?

No me contesto solo se sentó, y miro al techo.

-Bella… amor ¿Estás bien?

Una lagrima bajo por su mejilla y obtuve mi respuesta… no estaba bien

-Bella…yo… no se qué hacer ¿Quieres que me vaya?-dije yo.

-No-lo dijo en un susurro pero lo más importante es que hablo. Me levante y me senté junto a ella, la abrase fuerte, poco a poco sentí que sus brazos me abrazaban con mayor fuerza.-Edward…por favor dime que mis padres no están muertos… por favor miénteme-dijo Bella con tono de suplica

-Bella…-no sabía que decir, estaba aterrado igual que ella.

-Edward… ¿Por qué dios siempre se lleva a las personas que queremos?-dijo Bella entre sollozos

-Por que le gusta estar rodeado de personas queridas… de personas buenas-dije yo

Bella no dejo de llorar.

-Bella… creo que deberías ir al hospital para que reconozcas los cuerpos-dijo Alice entrando a la habitación… ella comenzó a llorar mas fuerte

-Alice, creo que no es el momento-dije con mis voz ronca

Mi hermana salió del cuarto con un asentimiento.

-Bella deberías dormir, mañana si tu quieres… podemos ir a ver a tus padres-estaba muy nervioso.

-No puedo dormir… cierro los ojos y los veo Edward, veo a mis padres-dijo ella entre sollozos de nuevo.

-¿Quieres que te cante para que puedas dormir?

-Si-dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

Comencé con una pequeña estrofa que se me vino a la cabeza de **RADIOHEAD**

Cuando tú estabas aquí antes

No pude mirarte a los ojos

Eres como un ángel

Tu piel me hace llorar

Flotas como una pluma

En un mundo hermoso

Desearía ser especial

Tú eres tan especial…

El resto de la canción no tenía sentido ni contexto para esta situación así que me brinque un pedazo, y continúe cantando en el oído de bella,

Cualquier cosa que te haga feliz

Cualquier cosa que desees

Eres tan especial

Desearía ser especial

No termine la canción, un par de labios me interrumpieron.

-Gracias Edward-dijo Bella-Si no hubiera sido por ti ahora mismo estaría planeando mi suicidio

-Bella jamás, jamás pienses en eso… este mundo sería absurdo sin ti, y yo no sería igual si tu… murieras…

-Edward… Te quiero y mucho-dijo Bella

-Yo también te quiero Bella… espero que jamás vuelvas a pensar eso del suicidio de nuevo-dije con voz severa.

-Si tu estas a mi lado por siempre-dijo Bella

-Por siempre.-dije fundiéndonos en un beso.

**Pov. Bella**

Estaba devasta, destrozada, no encuentro ni los adjetivos correctos para expresarme. Si no fuera por Edward ahora probablemente estaría planeando mi suicidio. Había quedado en un gran shock… después de las palabras de Edward me había quedado claro algo… el me quería.

Me dolía que mis padres no estuvieran aquí, pero sabía que si solo conservaba los recuerdos buenos… no me dolería… demasiado

Pero tenía a Edward para que me ayudara a seguir mi vida, me quede dormida después de un rato.

_Dentro de mi sueño…_

_Allí estaban Charlie y Renne, estaban abrazados y me decían que fuera con ellos…_

_Me acerque solo un poco… se veían felices, mi padre tenía un traje blanco y mi madre un vestido blanco, mire a mi alrededor y todo era tan… pacifico._

_-Bella, hija… quiero que sepas que siempre te amaremos… que siempre estaremos en tu corazón, sigue con tu vida… no quiero que nos olvides tan rápido pero tampoco quiero que te rompamos el corazón hija… recuerda bien esto._

_JAMAS TE DEJAREMOS DESAMPARADA… _

_Te queremos y amamos asta después de la muerte hija._

_-Bella… sé que no fui un excelente padre pero siempre te cuidare desde arriba hija.-dijo Charlie, se veía más joven y lo más importante se veía feliz _

_-Ustedes fueron los mejores padres que pude tener, Los amo a los dos._

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí les dejo este capitulo… les agradescooo mucho sus reviews' <strong>

**Vale-Misty Cullen**** se que soy muy cruel xD y lamento hecho esperar hasta este viernes :DD**

**Angie Masen**** ok me atrapaste… amo dejarlas en suspenso xDD jajaja**

**sweetflavor-Jazmin-17**** adivinaste u.u los padres de bella :'( espero que te guste el cap**

**Robmy**** valoro demasiado mi vida en estos momentos :DD y claro que deseo ver amanecer la 2 parte xD asi que aquí esta el cap :DD **

**Iga Emo - 12L**** grasias por tu review espero que te guste este cap'**

**LizzyCullen01**** yo también odio a tanya jajaja **

**Christensen**** se como te sientes, quien no quisiera tener a Edward en su cama (con el buen sentido :DD) **

**Grasias a todas por dejar sus reviews **

**Los pedasos de la canción son de ****RADIOHEAD** **y la canción se llama creep me encanta esa canción *-* espero que les guste el cap! Saludos y **

**QUE SUEÑEN CON EDWARD :DD**

**Atte:**

…**..:::::::::::::::::::adLcullen::::::::::::::::….**


	19. Preparada para dejarlos ir

**Pov. Bella**

Estaba acostada en algo duro, no sabía que era pero era realmente cómodo. Tanteé la superficie con mis manos, pero no pude distinguirlo… definitivamente no era una almohada ni el colchón, empezó a vibrar conforme lo tanteaba y entonces caí en cuenta de que era el pecho de Edward y el se reía por que le causaba cosquillas. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta aquí, pero lo que si recordaba es que ya no tenía a mis padres conmigo al parecer Edward noto mi cambio y dejo de reír.

-Bella ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo con su voz aterciopelada y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda en forma de círculos, eso realmente me asía sentir mejor.

-…-abrí mi boca pero ninguna palabra salió de ella.

-Se que debe ser muy duro para ti esta situación, pero quiero que sepas que yo estaré aquí contigo porque te quiero Bella- dijo Edward-si no quieres hablar _todavía _lo entiendo.

Solo asentí con la cabeza, no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Pero entonces caí en cuenta de que no tenia absolutamente nada, estaba sola, no tenía dinero, no tenia casa, no tenia estudios, ni trabajo ¿Cómo conseguiría seguir adelante?

-Edward estoy totalmente sola… ¿Cómo iré a la escuela? ¿Donde viviere?-dije con voz ronca y baja

-Bella, amor…yo jamás te dejaría desamparada-dijo Edward – ¿por qué no vives aquí?

-No… no quiero ser una molestia para ti y tu familia-dije yo

-jamás digas eso, tú te convertirás en mi mejor amiga y no haré que pases por esas preocupaciones-dijo interrumpiendo Alice.

-¿Mejor amiga? –dije confundida… y alegrada yo jamás había tenido _muchos_ amigos.

-Alice ¿Cómo entras a mi cuarto?-dije Edward confundido

-Jamás sierras la puerta-dijo sonriéndole.

-Alice-dijo Edward con su voz terciopelo-sal de aquí

Solté una risa, no fue muy larga pero fue una y eso tenía que contar en algo ¿no?, por una parte no me sentía mal de no tener a mis padres aquí, porque yo sabía que ellos estarían conmigo siempre. Alice se fue del cuarto dándonos un poco de privacidad

Después del sueño que había tenido anoche me quedaba claro que ellos me quisieron hasta su _muerte _y que ellos estaría bien…

Vi la ora en el reloj de Edward eran las 7 de la mañana

-¿Estás segura?-dijo Edward

-Sé que esto puede ser tonto pero anoche tuve un sueño-dije sintiéndome tonta- pero… estoy casi segura que ellos se despidieron de mí-dije con una pequeña lagrima.-me pedían que no los llorara y que siguiera con mi camino, me dijeron que siempre estarían aquí.

Bueno tal vez no me decían esas mismas palabras pero yo sabía que eso era lo que significaban para mí.

-Bella no creo que eso sea tonto de hecho es muy dulce-dijo dándome una de sus sonrisas

**Pov. Edward**

Mi pobre bella estaba sufriendo mucho, estaba preocupado por su futuro y eso era aceptable.

Le había ofrecido que se quedara aquí en la casa, tal vez debería haber pedido la opinión de mis padres pero estaba muy seguro de que la aceptarían.

Una vez que estaba dormida me levante, tenía que hablar con mis padres. Vi a mi mama y a mi papa en la cocina, esto sería _fácil _

-Hola-dije para hacerme notar.

-Hola hijo-dijo mi madre.

-Tengo que decirle algo muy importante-los dos pusieron sus miradas en mi- le he ofrecido a bella quedarse con nosotros a vivir.

-¡QUE!-gritaron los dos… creo que no debí haber empezado por eso pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas mi madre hablo-hijo eso es totalmente desconsiderado de tu parte…

-Pero mama bella está pasando una situación difícil… sus padres…-no dejo que terminara la frase

-Edward, nos cae muy bien bella pero no por eso significa que cada vez que se peleó con su papas la invites a vivir con nosotros.-dijo mi padre hablando por primera vez, pero habría preferido que no hablara

-¿No saben lo que paso?-dije incrédulo, no me contestaron lo que supuse eran un no, así que continúe hablando- sus padres murieron ayer.

La cara de mis padres era una perfecta mezcla de asombro y mucho susto.

No hablaron

-Perdón por creer que ofrecerle un techo y un hogar a mi novia después de la muerte de sus padres era considerado.-dije con sarcasmo.

-oh por dios… pobre Bella ¿Dónde está?-dijo mi mama con su cara de perdón.

-Está arriba en mi cuarto durmiendo. –dije

Mi madre subió al cuarto mientras mi padre estaba estupefacto todavía.

-¿Estás bien papa?-dije no muy convencido.

-No… Charlie y Renne eran unas muy buenas personas, se que bella los amaba… no quiero pensar en cual devastada debe estar ahora-dijo mi padre.

-Está muy mal, pero ya paso la peor parte, ayer cuando Alice sin tacto le soltó la noticia.

-¿Cómo lo dijo?

-No estuve allí pero vamos papa es Alice ¿Cuándo ha tenido tacto con la gente?-mi padre abrió la boca para contestar, pero me adelante a su pregunta-que no sea Jasper.

Y entonces se dio por vencido, en ese preciso momento escuche a bella hablar con mi madre en las escaleras.

-Lo siento no puedo quedarme aquí-dijo bella- no quiero causar _otra_ pelea ustedes tienen la mayor razón, es su casa y no pienso invadirla.

No entendía mucho la plática pero lo que entendí es que bella había escuchado nuestra _discusión_

-Bella… querida… por favor te suplico que te quedes con nosotros-dijo mi madre.

-Bella… puedo hablar contigo-dijo mi padre, era realmente raro pero si eso ayudaba a que bella se quedar aquí entonces por mi eso estaba bien

-Claro Sr. Cullen-dijo Bella, ellos dos se retiraron a su despacho.

_Minutos después_

Mi padre y bella habían salido por fin de su despacho, bella tenía los ojos algo rojos, ella debió haber estado llorando.

-Bella… ¿estás bien?-dije yo muy preocupado.

-Si, lamento haber hecho tanto drama-dijo ella.-al parecer me quedare a vivir aquí,

-Esa es una muy buena noticia-dije yo

-Mañana empezare a buscar trabajo para poder pagar la escuela-dijo ella

-Bella eso también viene incluido a lo que hablamos-dijo mi padre

-Oh! Eso es demasiado Carlisle-dijo mi bella.

-No… se lo duro que puede ser _esto_ pero por favor déjame ayudarte con tus estudios.-dijo mi papa

-Acepte vivir con ustedes-dijo bella con modo de reproche.

-La familia tiene que vivir junta-dijo mi madre, había estado muy intranquila, desde que bella había escuchado nuestra conversación.

-Les agradezco mucho por dejarme ser parte de su familia.-dijo bella con unas cuantas lagrimas mas, la abrace para intentar calmarle

-Bella, yo soy el que tiene que agradecerte por dejarme estar a tu lado… te quiero-le dije en su oído.

-Yo también.

Después le preguntaría que es lo que habían hablado mi padre y ella.

-Edward… quiero ir a ver a mis padres, creo que lo mejor sería que los lleve al crematorio… así podría dejar las cenizas en la playa del Carmen… mis padres adoraban esa playa.

-Si crees que es lo mejor-dije yo con un poco de ánimo.

-Si.-dijo ella decidida.

Después de que bella reconociera los cuerpos de sus padres y los lleváramos al crematorio, Bella estaba más feliz, viajaríamos en unos días a la playa del Carmen para soltar sus cenizas allí, yo también iría por petición suya, me había dicho que se sentía incapaz de dejarlos ir _sola._

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí les dejo el cap! Espero qe les guste dejen sus reviews <strong>

**MariLauCullen** se que es triste pero ya casi se acaba esta etapa de dolor :D

**Iga Emo - 12L** gracias enserio espero que te guste el cap.

**Angie Masen** lose pobre bella pero ya casi llega la mejor parte: DD

**Vale-Misty Cullen** lose pero tiene a Edward y el es muy tierno así que creo qe las cosas se equilibran : D

**Robmy** muchas gracias! Tus reviews siempre me suben el ánimo jaja xD es sierto nadien quiere tener a Edward solo para dormir en un buen sentido,

**isabel20** grasias por tu review

**sweetflavor-Jazmin-17** pienso que me vi un poco sadica al matarlos pero bueno allí estará Edward para animarla siempre

**Christensen** lamento hacer que lloraras se que tal vez me pase de melancolica con este cap y tal ves no te guste

espero con impaciencia todos reviews… estoy muy emocionada por que ya son 96! Waaa! Estoy muy muy emocionada

pasen a leer mi one-shot … se que no soy muy buena pero almennos algo de critica constructiva estaría bien se llama **11 de marzo** por fis! Leeanloo! :DD

**que sueñen con Edward**

**atte:**

**..::adLcullen::..**


	20. Vamos Soy Tu Novio

**Pov. Bella**

Un año, eso era mucho, pero me alegraba estaba feliz estaba contenta y sobre todo tenia a Edward y él me quería tanto como yo a él, por otra parte mis padres… ¿me seguía doliendo? La respuesta es sí ¿los extrañaba? Si ¿Los seguía recordando? Si. Fue triste dejarlos partir pero entendí que era parte de la vida o al menos parte de mi vida. Ahora me encontraba escribiendo, jamás había encontrado mi diario, ni siquiera cuando empaque mis cosas para poder mudarme en esta gran mansión de los Cullen. Mi casa, había resultado que siempre estuvo a mi nombre, me sorprendí mucho, muchos dijeron que lo mejor sería vender la casa, pero yo no tenía corazón para poder venderla, después de todo yo tenía corazón de pollo.

-¿Qué escribes?-dijo mi perfecto novio.

-No puedes verlo-dije yo entre risas.

-Vamos soy tu novio-dijo tratando de quitarme mi cuaderno, estaba ves era uno sencillo, pero igualmente con el pequeño colibrí.

-No importa… no obtendrás nada-dije con una sonrisa. Lentamente se acerco a mí, poco a poco beso mis labios un y otra vez, pero jamás duro más de 10 segundos cada beso. Sabía lo que trataba de hacer… y no lo conseguiría.

-Bien ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-dijo Edward con mi pequeño diario en sus manos

-¿Cómo es que…?-no termine la frase ya que Edward me beso.-Edward por favor dame ese cuaderno-dije asiéndole un puchero estilo Alice.

-¿Enserio?-dijo él con una sonrisa-Tu puchero estilo Alice no funcionara… ohh! Por cierto te ves sexy

Ok me sonroje con esa última palabra, sabía que le encantaba hacerme esto. Tenía que conseguir que me diera eso antes de que él lo leyera o algo por el estilo, pero cuando volteé hacia su dirección el muy cobarde se había ido. Mire a mi mejor amiga que se acercaba a mí.

-¿Por qué mi hermano estaba corriendo frenéticamente?-dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-Porque me acaba de hurtar –dije yo

-¿Hurtar?-dijo Alice con una sonrisa- woo! ¿Mejorando el léxico amiga?

-Si-dije entre risas.

-¿Qué traen ustedes dos?-dijo Jasper

En todo el año que había pasado todos me habían adoptado como _una más de ellos_ eso me alegraba enormemente, Jasper se había vuelto mi mejor amigo después de Edward… lo sé algo cursi pero aparte de ser mi novio era mi gran confidente… ¡dios eso sonó mas cursi! Alice era mi mejor amiga junto con Rose, y Emmett era mi gran hermano oso.

-Bells mejora su léxico-dijo Alice haciendo una muy divertida entonación en léxico, los tres rompimos a reír.

El timbre sonó, casi había olvidado que estábamos en la escuela.

**Pov. Edward**

Mi gran y perfecta prueba estaba justo entre mis manos, por fin podría saber lo que todo este año me había atormentado como nunca. Después de habar distraído a bella y correr con mi más preciada prueba choque contra alguien.

-Eddie-dijo esa voz… y yo que pensé que ya había pasado la peor parte… diablos el recuerdo me inundo.

_Flash back_

_Estábamos por terminar las clases, estaba en gimnasia con Bella cuando Tanya le entrego un papelito al entrenador. El entrenador me llamo y con desanimo deje a bella para ver al entrenador_

_-El director solicito su presencia Sr. Cullen, asentí con la cabeza y me Salí de la clase no sin antes darle a bella un beso con unas cuantas palabras._

_-El director me mando a hablar te espero en el carro-y la bese ella solo asintió. Después de eso me uní asía donde estaba Tanya con cara de fastidio._

_-Por fin hasta que vienes, pensé que te quedarías a charlar con tu noviecita-dijo ella, la ignore._

_No sé cómo fue que paso pero en un segundo yo estaba en un closet con trapeadores y productos de jabón. Estaba algo obscuro pero pude sentir que alguien estaba tocándome el brazo, Volteé y si estaba allí, la cosa más irritante del mundo_

_-Tanya por favor abre la puerta, el director me mando a hablar y necesito ir…_

_-No seas bobo Eddie nadie te mando a hablar-dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio_

_-Podrías abrir la puerta para irme con mi novia-dije con mucho fastidio, no tenía ganas de ser un caballero con ella._

_-Eddie ya puedes dejar de fingir no hay nadie-dijo Tanya._

_-Tanya por favor… ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que explicar que no te quiero?-dije yo, ella se acerco y trato de besarme la esquive y al parecer se golpeo con la pared y dejo caer las llaves… sin pensarlo dos veces agarre las llaves y Salí de ese closet, para dirigirme al volvo donde una hermosa mujer me esperaba._

_Fin de flash back _

Cuando me recupere de la caída que había tenido, no estaba el diario de bella y Tanya misteriosamente se alejaba muy de prisa le alcance y si efectivamente lo tenía ella.

-Tanya dame ese cuaderno ya-dije con un tono muy frio.

-Eddie… pero valla que tu conducta a estado fallando antes eras todo un caballero-dije ella

-No veo por qué ser un caballero si no hay ninguna dama por aquí-dije yo con una sonrisa, sabía que Tanya trataría de darme vueltas y solo tome el diario y me fui de allí, ignorando completamente que me gritaba.

Al llegar a biología (clase que me tocaba con Bella) me senté en nuestro lugar donde mi hermosa Bella me esperaba.

-Ok tuviste tu tiempo ahora quiero de vuelta mi diario-dijo ella mirándome a los ojos.

-Oh! ¿Era tu diario?-dije asiéndome el inocente

-Edward tu ya lo sabías-dijo bella-además de que me enojare mucho si no me lo devuelves-dijo mirándome con una cara de los más tierna qué pude ver ella se veía como una gatito enojado… no era como un gatito mojado tratando de estar enojado. Era demasiado tierna.

-Bella no te preocupes tus sucios secretitos están a salvo conmigo-dije sonriendo de forma torcida… (Hace algún tiempo había descubierto que era su favorita).

-Si no me das mi diario te castigare con la muy amarga pero confiable ley del hielo-dijo bella… ohh seguía pareciendo un gatito. Sonreí mas abiertamente, el maestro no había llegado así que decidí probar mi suerte. Me acerque a ella, empecé besando su mandíbula, después seguí un poco más arriba

-¿Me perdonas?-dije en un susurro audible. Ella negó la cabeza.

Continúe besando por su oreja, y comencé a sentir el nerviosismo de bella, eso me hiso sonreír mas.

-¿Me perdonas ahora?-dije con mi boca pegada al cuello, ella volvió a negar pero sabía que su fuerza se iba debilitando, o por lo menos eso esperaba.

Me acerque a sus labios y los toque suavemente, y me aleje

-¿Y ahora?-dije yo pegando mi aliento en su boca. Su mente parecía tener conflictos, así que decidí ayudarla, me acerque más y termine besándola, pero después me aleje de nuevo.- ¿Sabes? Puedo seguir con este juego toda la vida-dije acercándome a sus muy carnosos labios.

-Está bien te perdono-dijo ella besándome, sonreí y la escuche decir- el cuerpo es débil.

Me reí a carcajadas.

Después de eso llego el maestro, puso en orden las clases y nos dejo un trabajo, nada difícil para Bella y para mí. Terminamos en un tiempo record, el profesor nos dio lo que quedaba de la hora libre. Salimos del salón, y nos fuimos a las áreas verdes de la escuela, nosotros teníamos nuestro lugar especial. Habían un gran tronco y tenia flores alrededor de el, el pasto era de un verde vivo… me recordaba a el prado.

Cuando nos sentamos en el tronco la abrase como acto reflejo. Me regreso el abraso.

-¿En qué piensas Bella?-dije después de mucho tiempo

-En mis padres-dijo Bella.

-Yo…-no sabía qué hacer,

-Está bien no te preocupes-dijo dándome una sonrisa-Ya eh aceptado que se fueron en paz

-Bella ¿te incomoda hablar de tus padres?-dije yo… esa pregunta la tenia rondando en mi cabeza desde que sus padres murieron hace ya un año.

-No-dijo suave pero fuerte a la vez.-Hablar de ellos me hace feliz-dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de pasar un poco más de tiempo, nos fuimos a gimnasia, mi pobre Bella estaba tratando de jugar un partido de bádminton conmigo y algo me quedo claro… Bella y el acondicionamiento físico no se llevan bien. Se pego unas cuantas veces con el gallito e incluso se las ingenio para golpearse con la raqueta.

Nos fuimos directo al volvo cuando la campana sonó, bella estaba algo irritada por haber estado en gimnasia, por mi parte me sentía feliz, tenía un buen presentimiento. Al llegar a _nuestra_ casa, me fui a mi habitación. Bella compartía únicamente conmigo el tercer piso, su habitación quedaba justo enfrente de la mía, llegue a mi cuarto y lo cerré con llave. Saque los dos diarios, el que tenía en mi habitación y el que bella me había "prestado". Bien hora de la verdad, _¿Qué tal si no es ella? ¿Dejarías de amar a bella? ¿Serias capaz de dejarla? ¿Perseguirías a la otra? _Maldita voz de mi cabeza sal. Ok tal vez eso fue inmaduro de mi parte _claro que lo fue_, las dos partes de mi empezaron a pelear, hasta que pude relajarme… Yo amaba a Bella, y si ella no fuera la del diario… me desilusionaría… pero jamás la dejaría, era muy egoísta como para dejarla ir ahora, en este momento de mi vida.

Abrí con mucho cuidado los diarios…

**Boom!... **

**Ya quedan pocos capítulos :S **

**Espero que les guste el cap! … si se pregunta por qué es que subí el cap hoy (jueves) y no mañana la verdad es que eh tenido una pésima semana… lo se es malo… pero al menos quiero mejorar su semana con el cap. **

sweetflavor-Jazmin-17 lo que hablo bella con Carlisle lo verán mas adelante…

isabel20 grasias por tu review

Robmy lo se pobre bells D:

Lukiis Cullen lamento haberte hecho llorar :'( solo se algo aunque no te conozco podría apostar a que tu papa era una muy buena persona y te queria mucho espero que estes mejor por lo de la perdida de tu padre. A ti te dedico este cap. :DD

Christensen lose… además ella no sabia la razón pero algunos de nosotros hablamos impulsivamente ¿no les ah paso a ustedes? :DD

Iga Emo - 12L ya no mas devastación por parte de bella wii! :DD espero que te guste el cap

Angie Masen lose es lo mejor en esos casos

LizzyCullen01 mas vale tarde que nunca me alegra que comentaras :DD

**Sigan con sus reviews! Ya casi se acaba mi historia… quiero llegar a los 127 reviews… es mi nuemero de la suerteee pliss! **


	21. Hablando Con la Verdad

**Pov. Edward**

Abrí con mucho cuidado los diarios…

Estaba consciente de que esto podía pasar pero igual me sorprendí… era ella.

No podía soportar mi alegría, estaba eufórico… pero mi alegría término cuando caí en cuenta de algo ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella? ¿Se enojaría? Y en tal caso de que se enojara ¿Me perdonaría?, pero después de tantas preguntas solo encontré una respuesta… se lo diría rápido… era lo mejor en estos casos ¿no? Salí de mi habitación para encontrarme con Bella sentada en las escaleras se veía triste… no la había visto así desde que sus papas… Murieron

-Bella amor… ¿estás bien?-dije con preocupación.

-¿No estás enojado conmigo?-dijo la dulce voz de mi novia.

-¿Debería?-dije yo con algo de preocupación, ella agacho la cabeza-¿Por qué debería estar enojado?

-No lose es que… tu jamás cierras la puerta y mucho menos con llave… solo cuando yo estoy contigo adentro pero… tu…yo pensé que bueno tal vez… estarías enojado conmigo-dijo ella, en su cara se veía la preocupación que sentía por eso… pero yo jamás me enojaría con ella, eso era como enojarse con un Santa Claus…

-Bella amor… yo jamás estaría enojado contigo… si lo hiciera seria como estar enojado con Santa Claus-cuando lo dije ella comenzó a reír, me alegre al menos ya no tenía esa cara de tristeza que hace un año me había propuesto a borrar. La bese suavemente, juro por lo más sagrado que sus besos sabían a fresa. Nos quedamos un rato más besándonos hasta que mi madre nos hablo.

-Hijos-mi madre había "adoptado" a bella como una hija mas… ella decía que no era necesario un papel para saber que ella era una más de sus hijas… por otro lado me alegre, no quería a bella como hermana la quería como mi pareja por siempre.- Carlisle y yo nos vamos a cenar… Rose se va a ir con Emmett y Alice se va con Jasper…eso los deja con la casa sola-dijo mi madre con ¿una sonrisa?-no destruyan mucho la casa-dijo con una risa… ¿ella en realidad era mi madre?... cuando vi a bella esta de un rojo tremendo, se veía hermosa, iba a contestar pero ella hablo de nuevo-No olviden la protección ante todo.

Con esas palabras se fue serrando la puerta con una gran risa.

-Ok eso fue muy raro-dijo Bella… este tiempo me venía perfecto le diría ahora mismo a mi Bella lo de los diarios… bueno tal vez mas al rato.

Bajamos a la sala y tomamos una gran porción de cerezas y fuimos a ver una película.

Estábamos muy concentrados besándonos sin darle importancia a la película. Ella se alejo y agarro una cereza.

-Sabes que puedo hacerle un nudo al tallo de la cereza-dijo ella sonriente, lo mire expectante después de no mucho tiempo ella saco el tallo con el nudo ya hecho.

-¿Sabías que eso identifica a los grandes besadores?-dije sonriéndole ella se sonrojo-y con esto eh tenido la prueba de que es verdad-dije dándole un beso, su sonrojo creció más.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en el bosque… sabía que era algo estúpido y cursi pero quería contarle a Bella sobre el diario en el lugar que lo encontré… donde todo comenzó. Al llegar bella se asombro de ver el prado.

-Es el prado del cuadro Edward ¿Cómo lo encontraste?-dijo ella muy emocionada.

-Veras bella hay algo que te tengo que decir…no sé como comenzar-dije muy nervioso… no quería perderla, era mi luz, mi calor… mi todo

-Deberías empezar por el principio-dijo ella sonriéndome, conteste la sonrisa pero igual seguía nervioso… eso hiso que bella se alarmara, vi sus ojos cristalinos-vas a romper conmigo ¿no?... lo sabía, sabía que era demasiado feliz para que pudiera ser verdad… y luego lo de la puerta de tu cuarto… oh por dios todo tiene sentido ahora-dijo bella, como siempre sacando las conclusiones equivocadas.

-Bella amor, no voy a terminar contigo… estar contigo este año a sido el mejor año de toda mi vida-dije viéndola a los ojos para que supiera que era verdad.

-¿Enserio?-yo asentí-¿En toses porque tienes esa cara?

-Por que tengo algo muy importante que decirte… comenzare por el principio… Este prado yo lo conocí desde que nos mudamos aquí, eh venido desde entonces cuando quiero relajarme o estar solo, por eso cuando tu lo pintaste me quede asombrado de que lo conocieras pero, lo más importante es que me dio otra señal de saber que eras tú-vi la duda en su cara, saque su diario. Ella me miro sorprendida, abrió sus ojos demasiado.

-¿Cómo es que lo tienes tú?-dijo ella, note por su voz que se estaba empezando a alterar.

-Bella por favor escúchame-dije yo suplicante.

-¿Qué te escuche?-dijo ella sorprendida- ¿Por qué tenias tu m diario?

-Si me escucharas lo sabrías-dije yo, ella asintió para que continuara- El primer día de clases, vine a este prado porque me sentía estresado… por lo de Tanya, además tu habías llegado y no podía sacarte de mi cabeza… al llegar a aquí, me senté pero sentí un bulto, cuando me di cuenta de que era, lo tome esperando ver un nombre una señal para poder regresarlo a su dueño, pero no encontré nada, lo abrí con la escusa de ver si tenía el nombre escrito en algún lado, pero yo sabía que me estaba mintiendo a mí mismo, Lo comencé a leer no lo niego, me ilusione cuando vi la firma… tu firma… te mentiría si te digiera que sabía que era tuyo desde que lo abrí…

-Desde cuando lo sabes-dijo ella con voz algo baja

-Hoy lo supe…pero todavía no llego hasta allí, después de leerlo me quede asombrado por tu forma de ver las cosas, me encantaba como era tu forma de escribir, así que me lleve el diario a mi casa y lo leí todo durante semanas, El día en que te pedí que fueras mi novia me mandaste un mensaje que venía firmado igual _I.S,_ no sabes cuánto me emocione, pero luego pensé en las posibilidades y admito que eran pocas… pero tú ya me gustabas y no me importaba si fueras tú la chica del diario o no, lo único que me importaba era estar contigo. Hoy cuando tome tu cuaderno en la mañana me embargaba una alegría, pues al fin sabría si eras tú, al parecer el universo me ayudo y mi mente tenía razón tú eras esa chica, pero antes de abrir el diario supe que jamás te dejaría que no me importaba no saber de la chica del diario, pues yo ya estaba completo contigo a mi lado…

Ella se quedo callada, parecía no poder hablar.

-Bella por favor habla-dije con suplica.

-Estoy muy enojada-dijo ella, aunque una parte de mi lo esperaba no podía decir que mi corazón lo aceptara.

-Lo entiendo-dije yo con la cabeza baja.

-Estoy enojada conmigo-eso me sorprendió- porque una parte de mi cabeza dice que te tengo que gritar y decirte las peores cosas del mundo, pero la otra parte de mi cabeza me dice que se racional y te entienda… y Estoy muy enojada conmigo porque la parte de mi cabeza que me dice que sea racional es más fuerte-dijo ella

-Bella yo…-no me salían las palabras.

-Edward, aunque yo quiera no podría enojarme contigo… porque tu siempre has estado conmigo…

-No quiero que me perdones por que te sientas obligada-le dije interrumpiéndola.

-Jamás me sentí obligada de perdonarte… además no veo por qué enojarme, me lo has dicho en cuanto lo descubriste, no me mentiste en ningún momento y además la razón más importante es porque te amo-esas palabras me dejaron en el cielo, me fui acercando a ella y una vez que la tuve en mis brazos la bese...

-Yo también-le dije.

-¿Tu también qué?-al parecer no me entendió,

-Yo también Te amo-le dije dándole un beso, sentí como sonreía.

-Edward-dijo ella con voz suave, me preocupe.

-¿Sí?-dije no muy convencido

-¿Cuándo me devolverás mis diarios?-dijo sonriendo

Nada podia hacer que me separara de ella… _o eso creía yo_

_**OMG ya se enteroo waaaaaaa! Apuesto a qe ninguna lo esperaba :DD jjaja**_

**Contestando reviews**

**Angie Masen** lo se pero amo dejarlas en suspenso

**Robmy** bueno yo creo que ya a resuelto ese dilema

**Lukiis Cullen** no no no Edward es mío :DD no te preocupes puedes tener siempre a Jacob… Edward es mio :B

**Angel-Moon17** aquí esta el cap no me tarde demasiado no creen?

**Blo** si la descubrió *-*

**Christensen** me alegra haberte mejorado la semana

**isabel20** gracias espero que te guste el cap.

**Iga Emo - 12L** actualizada :DD entonces espero unos reviews ;DD

**LizzyCullen01** jajaja xD lose casi tuve que cerrar los ojos cuando lo escribí lo del closet jaj xD

**Marii-Cullen-12** waaaa yo también tengo un cuaderno con miles de historias que se me vienen a la cabeza waa! Yo al menos si las subo en Word xD no te preocupes lo de nueva e inexperta se te quita después de que entiendes a la página. Y por ultimo si habrá una enfrentacion… con ese comentario me dice una muy gran idea gracias xDD cuando salga la confrontación de los hechos te dedicare esa parte xD

**sweetflavor-Jazmin-17** lose pero que podremos hacer con ella y su torpesa?... al menos no mucho xD jaja

**vanessa121010** me alegra que te guste :DD por lo general los subo cada semana en viernes solo hay algunas exepciones :DD como cuando hay muchos reviews subo mas rápido xD espero que te guste el cap.

**Deben preguntarse algo asi**

**Pero adLcullen hoy no es viernes ¿por qué subiste capitulo?**

**Yo contestaría algo asi.**

**Pequeñas y grandes lectoras eh subido capitulo por que en una semana exactamente es mi cumpleaños wiiiiiiii! solo queria representar esta fecha jaja xD **

**Espero que les guste el cap ooooH y por sierto las deje en suspenso otra vez :B **

**Atte:**

**..::adLcullen::..**

**127 reviews?**


	22. Tu Lo Prometiste

**Pov. Bella**

¿Por qué si había un dios todo poderoso me odiaba a mi exclusivamente?... mi vida había _sido_ perfecta, hasta que sucedió… sé que no fue su culpa… se que él no lo quiso así… pero no podía evitar sentir que había roto su promesa al estar aquí para mi… era una maldita egoísta, lo quería conmigo aquí y ahora, pero no podía, sin embargo sabia que el podía escucharme o al menos eso me imaginaba yo. Todos los días lo venía a visitar, mi rutina era ir a la escuela llegar a mi casa comer e ir a visitarlo hasta quedarme dormida allí…lo de la escuela y lo de comer lo hacía totalmente obligada por él, sabía que no podía hablar pero también sabía que si pudiera me lo habría dicho… lo conozco más que a mí misma. Mucha gente me decía que siguiera con mi camino, que él no despertaría, pero no podía hacerlo… no podía poner cara de que todo estaba bien cuando no era así… toda mi vida se hecho a perder gracias a ese estúpido que dejo a mi ángel aquí, postrado en un coma… lo que me consolaba era que estaba muerto, sabía que era algo sádico de mi parte, pero bueno ¿Qué arias tu si sabes que el que dejo a tu amor de la existencia en coma estuviera vivo?

Recuerdo la última vez que lo vi sonreír… el recuerdo me invadió y mis lágrimas me salían de los ojos.

_Flash back_

_Estábamos Edward y yo besándonos en su cuarto, no podía evitar sentirme feliz, después de que me dijo lo del diario, me quede sorprendida pues no me había mentido, no me había ocultado la verdad… en realidad me amaba. Me dolía el corazón, pero tal vez fuera porque estaba con el… tal vez._

_-Amor, tenemos que irnos a la escuela-dijo riendo, yo hice un puchero… no tenía ganas de ir,_

_-No quiero-dije yo-quiero quedarme aquí y besarte hasta que se me hinchen los labios._

_-Pues no falta mucho-dijo entre mis labios, yo sonreí._

_Bajamos a desayunar y esme nos estaba preparando el desayuno, Alice y Rose tenia caras muy raras._

_-¿Qué tiene?-dije yo _

_-¿Mal presentimiento?-dijo esme, Alice y Rose asintieron-Yo también lo siento-dijo Esme seria._

_-No empiecen con eso-dijo Edward rodando los ojos, _

_Desayunamos, y partimos a la escuela, Rosalie y Alice iban a esperar a Emmett y Jasper, mientras que yo me iba con Edward en el volvo. Cuando entramos lo sentí… el dolor de mi pecho se hiso mas fuerte, y sabia que no era causa de tener cerca a Edward era diferente. Mire a Edward a los ojos._

_-¿Edward y si mejor nos quedamos hoy?... creo que no debemos pasar los presentimientos de 4 mujeres-dije yo_

_-¿Cuatro? ¿Tú también?-yo asentí la cabeza.-Bella no pasa nada… justo ahora nos encontramos en la carretera para ir a nuestra muy segura escuela._

_No me había dado cuenta de que estábamos ya en la carretera, La canción de fondo era claro de luna, una de nuestras favoritas… _

_Todo fue muy rápido, pero lo vi en cámara lenta._

_Un coche venia hacia nosotros a toda velocidad, cuando Edward se percato de eso trato de sacarnos del camino… pero fue demasiado tarde habíamos chocado… lo peor de todo es que estuve consiente hasta que el olor a sangre llego a mi… me desvanecí junto a el _

_Estaba en una camilla de hospital yo solo preguntaba por el… pero nadie me dijo nada, parecía que me ignoraban. Alice llego unos segundos después… en sus ojos vi algo… vi tristeza._

_-Alice ¿Cómo esta Edward?-dije yo preocupada_

_-Bella no sé si sea buena idea decírtelo…-no la iba dejar terminar_

_-¡ALICE MALDITA SEA DIME DE UNA VES!-dije gritando._

_-Edward… tenía muchas lesiones… lo operaron, todo estaba bien…_

_-¿Estaba? Alice ¿Qué paso?-dije asustada._

_-Edward entro en un coma Bella… y es posible que no despierte.-dijo entre lagrimas… perdí la conciencia otra vez._

_Fin de flash back_

Estaba en el hospital alado de él… parecía como si estuviera dormido… tan pacifico, tan… el. Había pasado ya un año, desde aquel accidente… ya faltaba poco para terminar la escuela, pero no le daba importancia, no iría a la universidad, no sin él. Todos me decían que debería dejarlo ir… superarlo pero ¿Cómo puedes superar al amor de tu existencia?... yo sabía la respuesta a eso… no podías.

Le puse música como todos los días que venía aquí, no ponía claro de luna porque esa canción me seguía afectando, con esa canción lo perdí a él.

-Hola mi amor-dije dándole in beso en los labios, sé que es algo estúpido pero si él me podía escuchar todo tendría sentido para mí.-Te ves muy guapo…como todos los días-dije yo-Te contare lo que hice hoy… pues me fui a la escuela tal y como se que tu querrías, pero no creas que lo hago porque yo quiero… Alice te manda saludos… sabes creo que tu familia es la única que no me ve como rara… ya sabes por estarte molestando todo este año… ohh! Sabes algo ya casi es navidad, tus hermanas y tu madre están muy emocionadas, ¿sabías que nos han dado esperanzas de que puedas despertar?... te contare un secreto… Yo no necesito esperanzas para saber que tu vas a despertar, lo sé porque tú me lo prometiste… me prometiste no dejarme sola… así que confiare en ti.

-ohh… eso fue conmovedor Isabella.

Esa voz, la reconocería en cualquier parte… desgraciadamente allí se encontraba… ¿Qué carajos asía aquí? ¿Por qué ahora?... pero llego el momento… de la confrontación.

**Muy corto pero como no tenia pensado subir cap hoy creo qe esto es mejor qe nadaaa…. Les agradescoo mucho por que por fin pude llegar a 127 reviews wiiii! Sigan con los reviews plis! Oohh porfis quiero saber si asuste al principio. No se pierdan el siguiente cap! Es contado por Edward :DDD**

sweetflavor-Jazmin-17 lose nadien se puede rendir a los encantos de Edward :DD

Christensen ya descubriste la verdad de esa frase… u.u

Robmy lo siento dejarlas en suspenso enceriooo LO AMO!

Lukiis Cullen hay solo una cosa mala en tu review y es la parte en donde dices que Edward es tuyo… el es mioo! Ok declaro la pela terminada (gano yo) jajaja xD estoy felis de que tengas la guía! Yo la tengo y lo juero es nuestra BIBLIA! xDD espero que disfrutes del libro tanto como yo lo ise.

Alexz Darcy Black lose pero realmente espero que te guste el cambio :D

Angie Masen no te preocupes en el siguiente cap tendrás tu contestación.

isabel20 grasias grasias por tu reviews :DDD

Marii-Cullen-12 waaa amee tu historia! Espero con ansias seguir leyéndola ;DD lo de inexperta lo sabia jaja xD le agarras la onda fasilmente a la pagina xD **grasias por recomendar mi historia xD lee asta abajo!**

vanessa121010 si el otro cap te pareció corto este entonces es aun mas corto :D pero es preferible a que no sea nada :D

Iga Emo - 12L jajaj xD losee creo qe Edward se sintió agradecido por esa parte racional.

Sofia'P-98 tal vez no leas la contestación de tu review ya que apenas bas en el cap 1 pero no importa… espero que te guste mi historia :DD

Ok… aquí les dejo una recomendación de un fic -Promesa rota-**en proceso-****Marii-Cullen-12**

**Sigan leyendo plis!**

**Que sueñen con Edward y los angelitos…(soñaran dos veces con Edward)**

Antes de irme les dejo un sumary de mi próxima historia… aunque todavía estoy indesisa…

**127 años pasan rápido y más si estas con el amor de tu existencia infinita… 127 años desde aquel amanecer, donde Edward, Renesmee y todos los Cullens comenzamos nuestro para siempre… **

Se que es corto pero quero su opinión plis!

Atte:

..::adLcullen::..


	23. EXTRAÑO VIVIR

**Pov. Edward **

Un año, aquí en esta cama, un año escuchando a toda mi familia llorar por mí, y no poder ponerme de pie, para consolarlos… sobre todo a mi Bella. Ella y mi familia eran los únicos que me visitaban, aunque a veces venían los del equipo de futbol… ellos era buenos compañeros.

Hoy como todos los días escuche llegar a Bella llegar, se sentó en su lugar, a veces me contaba lo que pasaba en la vida… era como si ella supiera que la podía escuchar. Otras veces me leía su libro favorito, o ponía música… lo que note es que jamás puso claro de luna, yo sabía por qué… esa canción había estado de fondo cuando tuvimos el accidente… no podía recordar mucho de él. Estaba tratando de recordar cuando escuche llorar a Bella, y me alegre de que yo estuviera aquí y no ella… jamás me lo habría perdonado.

Escuche como me ponía música clásica, sonreí mentalmente.

-Hola mi amor-dijo Bella dándome un beso en los labios, pude sentir ese roce de nuestro labios. No sabía ella cuantas ganas tenia de corresponderle ese beso-Te ves muy guapo…como todos los días-dijo mi bella, que aunque había pasado un año ella seguía siendo mi novia-Te contare lo que hice hoy… pues me fui a la escuela tal y como se que tu querrías, pero no creas que lo hago porque yo quiero… Alice te manda saludos… sabes creo que tu familia es la única que no me ve como rara… ya sabes por estarte molestando todo este año… -era imposible que me estuviera molestando, justo ahora esta mas que feliz-ohh! Sabes algo ya casi es navidad, tus hermanas y tu madre están muy emocionadas, ¿sabías que nos han dado esperanzas de que puedas despertar-eso no lo sabía, así que preste mucha mas atención-... te contare un secreto-dijo bajando la voz -… Yo no necesito esperanzas para saber que tu vas a despertar, lo sé porque tú me lo prometiste… me prometiste no dejarme sola… así que confiare en ti.-dijo Bella con toda seguridad, realmente amaba a esa mujer.

-ohh… eso fue conmovedor Isabella.-dijo esa voz chillona, aunque agradecía algo…era no poder verla… Tanya.

-¿Tanya qué haces aquí?-dijo mi Bella.

-ohh!... ¿qué clase de recibimiento es ese?- jamás acabaría de pensar en cómo puede haberle tenido cariño a esa niñita… por era ese su comportamiento, el de una niña.-¿Dónde están tus modales Bella?

-Para ti es Isabella-dijo Bella con voz monocorde.

-Creo que tus modales se murieron junto con tus padres-ok con esas palabras se acaba de ganar toda pelea por parte de Bella, y me alegraba.

-Tal vez yo no tenga padres, pero tú que si los tienes prefieren ignorarte-dijo Bella, lo que me gustaba de ella era que se sabía defender claro que siempre a su manera.

Al parecer eso bastó para callar a Tanya, lo cual me hiso muy feliz, escuche unos sollozos, y unos tacones salir.

-No puedo creerlo… vencí a Tanya-dijo mi ángel muy sorprendida.

Sin duda la extrañaba…

Extrañaba ver sus sonrojos

Extrañaba ver sus ojos café chocolate que me hacía flanquear de cualquier decisión o pensamiento coherente.

Extrañaba tocar sus labios con los míos

Extrañaba tocar sus manos y sentir esa corriente eléctrica que jamás había sentido con otra persona

Extrañaba pasear con ella en el parque

Extrañaba saber sus pensamientos tan profundos y tan directos

Extrañaba que me pasara los dedos por el cabello con la ternura que solo ella era capaz de brindar

Extrañaba que ella descubriera mis intenciones con solo mirarme a los ojos

Extrañaba poder hablar con ella (el poder contestarle yo)

Extrañaba la facilidad de hablar y ser cariñoso con ella

Extrañaba poder abrazarla

Extrañaba ser su pareja

Extrañaba a mi novia

La extrañaba de todas las maneras que pude pensar…

Por otra parte extrañaba mis hermanas, a mi madre, a mi papa, a jasper e increíblemente a Emmett, extrañaba jugar futbol y tener a Bella en las gradas apoyándome. EXTRAÑABA VIVIR

Mientras pensaba en lo que era mi vida, vi un destello… el destello era demasiado para mí… era muy blanco…lo último que escuche fue a mi ángel hablándome

-¡EDWARD! ¡ENFERMERA! ¡UN DOCTOR, ALGUIEN RAPIDO! Por favor Edward tu no me dejes lo prometiste-dijo aguando un sollozo… -Edward mi amor si tú te vas yo me voy contigo…- lo último lo dijo un poco más bajo, y me beso, asiendo así un pacto, un pacto que ella no debería cumplir…entonces ya no pude escuchar nada…

Simplemente no lo podía creer a quien es ala que tenía enfrente de mí… vestía de un rosa chillón, con unos tacones demasiados altos… se parecían a los que usa Lady gaga, simplemente en ella todo era exagerado… pero lamentablemente no hablaba de lady gaga cuando decía que exageraba. El maquillaje de Tanya era demasiado, parecía querer esconder algo.

-¿Tanya qué haces aquí?-dije con desprecio en cada nota de mi voz.

-ohh!... ¿qué clase de recibimiento es ese? ¿Dónde están tus modales Bella?-dijo chillando eh irritando mi cabeza.

-Para ti es Isabella-dije con voz monocorde, ella jamás tendría mi confianza como para llamarme así.

-Creo que tus modales se murieron junto con tus padres-ohh por dios ok estas muerta niñita de mierd… Bella cuanta hasta diez, respira, relájate y responde…

-Tal vez yo no tenga padres, pero tú que si los tienes prefieren ignorarte-dije reprimiendo un sollozo por la mención de mis padres… pero jamás le daría esa satisfacción.

Con esas palabras vi su máscara caer, y fue todo lo que necesitaba para saber que tenía razón, me alegre mucho, aunque me dio un poco de pena por ella y allí fue donde dos voces entraron en mi cabeza

La primera me decía que jamás debía haberle hecho eso y que rápidamente me disculpara

Y la segunda voz decía que mandara a la primera voz a la mierda y me alegrara del daño causado a Tanya.

Y fue en donde entendí que había vencido a Tanya, la princesa popularidad…

-No puedo creerlo… vencí a Tanya-dije muy sorprendida en voz alta…

Me acerque más a Edward y comencé a acariciar sus cabellos cobrizos.

Fue cuando comenzó los minutos más lentos de toda mi vida…

El monitor que indicaba sus signos vitales comenzó a hacer un ruido extraño y fue cuando me di cuenta de que algo iba mal… presa del pánico lo único que podía hacer era gritar por ayuda y fue lo que ice.

-¡EDWARD! ¡ENFERMERA! ¡UN DOCTOR, ALGUIEN RAPIDO!-el no podía dejarme… simplemente el no- Por favor Edward tu no me dejes lo prometiste-le dije en voz baja acercándome asía su oído, y entonces lo vi claro todo, sin el mi vida no tenía sentido… si el moría yo iría detrás de el.-Edward mi amor si tú te vas yo me voy contigo…

Y selle ese pacto con mis labios.

El doctor llego asía donde estaba yo, y me sacaron de allí, solo podía esperar a que mi Edward estuviera bien.

* * *

><p>Este capitulo fue inspirado por las canciónes de adele <em>someone like you<em> bruno mars _it will rain _paramore _the only exception_ y Golden gaga _el tiempo_

**Tal ves deben de estar linchándome en este momento y lo lamento por no haber subido el otro viernes es solo que bueno ubo complicaciones con mi compu… pero no se preocupen estoy aquí de nuevo, por favor trate de no matarme tanto.**

**vanessa121010 lo se fue muy corto el cap… pero este esta un poco mas largo asi que espero que les guste :DD**

**sweetflavor-Jazmin-17 jajajaja lamento ser la casante de esa delito federal u.u pero todo tiene su razón de ser… adivinaste es de tanya! **

**Iga Emo - 12L ok creo que me mataras por haber tardado tanto u.u lamento haberte hecho llorar u.u **

**Angie Masen jaja sabes ese apodo es demasiado bueno jaja xD lamento haberlo dejado en coma… y por un año entero u.u… se que es poco pero lo dejo en suspeso para ver si les intriga saber lo que paso espero que puedan leer esa historia…**

**Robmy ok lamento demasiado no actualizar rápido :DD pero ya no temais esta aquí el cap!. Y por lo de la felisidad no te preucupes se aproxima :D**

**Blo lamento habrlo dejado en coma pero es que era necesario u.u**

**Angel-Moon17 lamento mi maldad :DD jaja pero es que es inevitable ;DD**

**Lukiis Cullen bien me acabas de atrapar jaja xD pero solo aclarando algo EDWARD ES MIO Y GANO YO WUAJAJAJA, claro que me da curiosidad :S algún dia lo sabremos?..., EDWARD ES MIO MIO MIO MIO MIO MIO :DD**

**isabel20mil grasias por tu review ;DD**

**Crazy-Peanut grasias xD espero que te guste el cap!**

** Christensen espero que si ayas estudiado ;DD o si no mi conciencia será manachada jaja xD y repecto a lo del numero (127) jaja dentro de la historia no… pero para mi si, es algo asi como mi numero obsesivo de la suerte y que mejor manera de darles suerte a los cullens con ese numero :D jaja **

**Marii-Cullen-12 jajaja xD devio de ser algo frustrante para ti el no saber si era la misma historia xD y como lo prometi el vs de bella y tanya aunque es corto lo ise con todo mi corazón jaja xD**

**ValeriaCullen303 lo se el debio haberle echo caso al instinto de 4 mujeres T.T espero que te guste el cap**

**Dejen sus reviwes plis! **

**Por fis leean el sumary de la otra historia que estoy por subir plis! Encerio necesito su opinión**

_**Mi amanecer con el**_

_**127 años pasan rápido y más si estas con el amor de tu existencia infinita… 127 años desde aquel amanecer, donde Edward, Renesmee y todos los Cullens comenzamos nuestro para siempre…pero nadie nos advirtió para lo que venía… **_

Que sueñen con Edward!

Atte:

adLcullen::..


	24. Despertando a la Vida

**¿Me creen tan mala como para matar a Edward?**

El doctor llego asía donde estaba yo, y me sacaron de allí, solo podía esperar a que mi Edward estuviera bien.

Esta incertidumbre que tenía era la peor… mi pecho se encogía donde mi pequeño corazón latía, sentía que si Edward se iba… mi corazón se iba con el junto con mis esperanzas, mis sueños, mis ilusiones… mi vida.

Cuando pude entender lo que estaba pasando saque mi celular y le marque a Alice.

-Alice… es Edward, no sé lo que le paso-reprimí un sollozo- pero por favor ben rápido creo que está pasando algo malo.

-¿Qué paso?

-No lo sé, pero por favor vengan rápido-dije suplicante

-En cinco minutos estamos allí-dijo Alice.

Colgué el celular y me desplome en el suelo, sintiéndome cansada de esta vida. Una enfermera me ayudo a sentarme en una silla.

-No te preocupes tu esposo se pondrá bien-dijo la enfermera.

-Él no es mi…-no me dejo terminar ya que Alice estaba allí.

-Bella ¿Qué paso?-dijo Alice demasiado alterada

-No lo sé, el monitor solo hiso sonido extraños y me asuste demasiado, después el doctor me saco… Alice tengo mucho miedo-dije yo

-Bella tranquilízate… siento que es algo bueno-dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-¡¿BUENO?-grite desesperada

-No me grites Bella-dijo Alice.

-¿Parientes de Edward Cullen?-pregunto el doctor.

-ohh Doctor aquí está su esposa-dijo la enfermera… Alice volteo a verme con una sonrisa

-No es que realmente yo no…-Alice me interrumpió

-Si aquí está su esposa…-dijo señalándome.

-Bien Sra. Cullen no se preocupe su esposo está en perfectas condiciones-dijo el doctor… ¿es que nadie veía que éramos demasiado jóvenes?- El ah despertado-dijo el doctor

-oh por dios ¿es enserio?-dije feliz.

-Si

-¿Puedo verlo?-dije yo emocionada

-Esta dormido ahora… estaba demasiado cansado, un año en coma en si es muy pesado para el paciente-dijo el doctor aunque prácticamente no entendí nada, vio mi cara y al parecer cambio de opinión-puede pasar a verlo, debiste de haber extrañado mucho a tu esposo

-Si-dije viendo que pelear no serviría de nada. De igual manera no me molestaba eso, voltea a ver a Alice… tal vez ella tenia mas derecho que yo por ser su hermana, pero ella solo asintió dándome su permiso así que avance, y fue cuando me di cuenta de que todos los Cullen estaban allí, y todos me asentía con la cabeza.

-Vamos Bella… o debería decir Sra. De Cullen-dijo Emmett, cuando lo dijo me sonroje y todos rieron para mi desgracia.

Abrí la puerta, me sentía nerviosa… ¿Qué tal si el estar en coma veía las cosas diferentes y me dejaba? ¿Y si ya no le gustaba de la misma manera? ¿Y si se le borraba la memoria? ¿Y si no me recordaba? Había demasiadas preguntas, pero cando vi a ese ángel dormido, tan pacifico, tan tierno… tan Edward, no pude pensar en nada.

Me senté junto a Edward… se veía tan pacifico que simplemente me quede dormida con una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

><p>¿Estaba muerto?<p>

¿Que era esa luz tan brillante?

La respuesta vino cuando abrí los ojos… y la imagen de un ángel dormido me lo aclaro todo… yo estaba muerto si no ¿Por qué veía a mi ángel?...

Me quede un rato observándola, era muy tierna…

-Edward te amo-dijo mi bella, yo ya sabia que ella hablaba en la noche y mi sonrisa se izo aun mas larga… si estuviera muerto moriría feliz, con la imagen de mi ángel que se removió entre su lugar, hasta que despertó.

-¿Edward? –dijo tallándose los ojos.

-¿Bella estoy muerto?-dije yo algo confundido.

-No-dijo acercándose a mi-Edward no sabes cuanto te extrañe

La tome de la nuca y la acerque aun más a mi, hasta que nuestro labios se unieron, si que la extrañaba, no recordaba los suaves y adictivos que sabían sus labios. Cuando el aire nos hiso falta me acorde de lo ultimo que había dicho mi ángel.

-Bella ¿Lo que me susurraste antes… lo de morir… era de verdad?-dije yo… tal vez no había sido eso en realidad… tal vez lo habría fantaseado, su sonrojo me dejo ver que era verdad… que ella si lo había pensado, eso me izo enojar.

-Si-susurro, vio en mi semblante que quería pelear por eso y se adelanto a decir-¿Qué hubieras hecho tu si hubiera sido al revés?-se levanto de la cama y comenzó a caminar en círculos.

-Es diferente-dije yo firme.

Un mundo sin ella no seria un mundo… seria como estar en coma…

-¿En que sentido?-dijo ella reprimiendo su sollozo, me sentí culpable.

-No quiero pelear Bella… te extrañe mucho-dije acercándola

-Yo también te extrañe… no sabes lo difícil que fue para mi verte aquí… hubiera querido ser yo en tu lugar-dijo sollozando.

-Bella jamás… jamás digas eso de nuevo… después de todo yo fui quien puso a prueba el presentimiento de 4 hermosas damas-dijo yo queriendo hacerla sonreír y así sucedió.

Levanto su cara para poder besarme.

-Te amo-dije yo

-Te amo-me dijo mi pequeño ángel.

Nos quedamos un momento así, mis parpados se hicieron mas pesados cada vez…

Escuche la voz de Bella.

-Gracias dios… por no alejar a Edward de mi-dijo mi ángel, no pude mas y la abrace, hasta que pude recordar mis demás intereses… mi familia.

-Bella ¿Cómo esta mi familia?-dije

-Bien, ellos están aquí afuera… me dejaron pasar primero, pero si quieres puedo ir a hablarles- dijo con intensión de levantarse, pero no se lo permití

-No… que esperen un poco-dije dándole un beso mas…

-Sabes me gusta este Edward-dijo Bella entre besos, yo lo mire confundido- Eres mucho mas cariñoso conmigo-dijo sonriente.

Tocaron la puerta, un Emmett sonriente entro al cuarto.

-Eddie ha pasado un año y ni siquiera nos quieres ver-dijo Emmett soltando una risa.

-Emmett ¿Qué sentirías si te alejaran de rose por un año?-dijo jasper, al ver el cambio de la cara de Emmett, sonrió-Si eso creí.

Todos nos empezamos a reír… esta escena con mis amigos y mi novia… era lo que mas había extrañaba me encetaba estar de regreso.

**Okis eh decidido no ser tan mala y ponerles este cap sin suspenso xD jaja bien ballamos ala sección de las respuestas de reviews wiii! Pero antes una pequeña petición por fis!**

**Eh subido un nuevo fic espero qe pasen y lo leean plis! Dejen sus reviews porfis, se los suplico! Mi otro fic se llama Intercambio estudiantil (porfis porfis leeanlo)**

**Robmy soy incapaz de lastimar a Edward :DD jaja además como lastimar a mi gran y perfecto hombre :D**

**vanessa121010 se que este cap no es muy largo pero almenos subi cap! :DD**

**Lukiis Cullen… no nop nop nop nooooooo… tu pequeña lectora estas MAL! El es mio por que yo ya abia ganadoo!11111 exacto GANO YOO! ES MIO MIO MIO! ESE LINDO VAMPIRO ES MIO! pfff! o se me olvida algo! Edward es mio :D **

**MariLauCullen no soy tan malvada xD jaja si Edward muere yo también jajaj xD espero qe te guste el cap!**

**Marii-Cullen-12 no tienes derecho a reclamar tu si mataste a Edward u.u jajaja xD espero que te guste el cap! xD **

**WhithMusicSong jajaa xD lamento ser causante de llanto :D pero ve el lado bueno Edward a despertado**

**isabel20 como siempre grasias por tu reviews! Waa espero qe te guste el cap**

**tayloves lo se tanya tiene algo que no te da confianza ñ.ñ me pregunto por que jaja xD espero qe te guste el cap!**

**Angie Masen tus deseos se han plasmados en este capítulo xD**

**Tomo-Cullen se que posiblemente no lo leeas pero no importa yo igual te constesto xD espero que te guste este fic :DD grasias por pasar a mi otro fic! Waa**

**Grasias no saben cuanto aprecio sus reviews! Aquí les dejo el sumary de mi otro fic!**

**Intercambio estudiantil.**

**Bella ah ganado un intercambio a la escuela mas prestigiosa de toda Inglaterra para poder estudiar, pero al llegar a Londres se encuentra con Edward, el hombre mas guapo...en 1 año de intercambio en otro país todo puede suceder… asta encontrar al amor**

**Les espero en el siguiente cap!**

**Atte:**

**adLcullen**


	25. Aniversario ¿Olvidado?

**Tres años después.**

Me desperté con una sonrisa en mi cara, hoy cumplía con Edward 4 hermosos años, me había acostumbrado a ser despertada con un lindo mensaje en este día, pero hoy fue la excepción, no hubo nada… se me hiso extraño pero bueno desde que estábamos en la universidad todo había cambiado, tal vez se había desvelado o algo por el estilo.

Pero igual no pude evitar sentirme decepcionada… me bañe y me arregle, Como era una ocasión especial me puse un vestido, era azul marino un poco arriba de la rodilla, me maquille solo un poco. Extrañaba forks, pero sin duda New York era mucho mejor, sabría que mi padre si viviera me habría negado irme a New York con Edward a la misma universidad. Salí de mi pequeño dormitorio, para poderme encontrar con Edward, hasta que recibí una llamada… era Edward.

-Hola-dije yo sonriente.

-_Hola, amor lo lamento pero tengo que irme a mi clase de hoy mas temprano, pero cuando tenga un receso voy por ti para irnos a tomar un café ¿Qué dices?._

-Claro

-_Me tengo que ir te amo adiós_

-Adiós-dije pero ya había colgado.

Simplemente no me sentía bien, me sentía como enferma… mas que enferma era la depresión que me había llegado con solo unas palabras departe de él, hoy es nuestro aniversario y el parece no recordarlo. Después de algunas clases Edward vino a buscarme.

-Hola amor-dijo Edward dándome un beso… bueno tal ves no se le olvido y yo solo confundí las cosas.

-Hola… ten-dije dándole su regalo era un álbum con fotos nuestras, durante todo este tiempo.

El me miro confundido.

-¿Por qué el regalo?-dijo el tomándolo entre sus manos…

Eso me dolió demasiado, pero no le demostraría cuanto me había dolido, así que baje la mirada.

-Nada especial… solo quería que tu lo tuvieras-le mentí, vi en su cara que no me creyó… tenia que irme de allí rápido.-Me tengo que ir a clases adiós.

Dije dándole un beso en los labios, y me fui a mi clase, fui la primera en llegar, me acomode en la ultima banca… lo mas lejos de todos, así no me verían llorar. Me sentía muy mal, de pronto sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, voltee a ver y era jasper.

-¿Qué tienes Bells?-dijo Jasper

-El no-no lo-lo re-recue-erda –dije entre sollozos, cuando pude calmarme hable-Jazz el, no recuerda nuestro aniversario.

Jasper me vio y me entrego un trozo de papel… me limpie con el y note que el poco maquillaje que me había puesto, ahora estaba fuera de mi sistema.

-Relájate Bella, tal ves…-sabia que el trataría de hacerme sentir bien, pero lo único que quería era estar en mi cama y estar fuera de este estúpido vestido.

-Sabes creo que me iré a mi dormitorio-dije yo levantándome de mi lugar

-Bella la clase esta comenzando-dijo jasper algo ¿asustado?

-Lose…-me levante y fui hasta donde el maestro., me siento un poco enferma ¿podría retirarme?-al parecer mi cara ayudo, por que me dijo que si.

Salí de allí, no tenia las fuerzas para caminar, sabia que tal vez era demasiado melodramática, per eso quería que nadie me viera… mucho menos Edward, llegue con mucho esfuerzo a mi dormitorio, me deje caer en la cama dejando de importarme muchas cosas, entre ellas los suaves golpes en mi puerta…

* * *

><p>Era muy difícil, tratar de fingir que no recordaba nuestro aniversario, Pero era para mejor así, por que en la noche seria la gran sorpresa que le tenía a Bella… le pediría que fuera mi esposa. Primero estuve tentado a mandarle un mensaje como siempre en la mañana, pero sabía que lo arruinaría todo, lo segundo mas difícil fue el no poder acompañar a mi Bella a sus clases como todos los días.<p>

Estaba caminando lo mas rápido para poder ver a mi pequeña novia, entonces la vi parada viendo fijamente sus zapatos, se veía hermosa… llevaba un vestido azul y note que estaba tenuemente maquillada, sabia perfectamente que se había arreglado así solo por nuestro aniversario… lo que me hacia reconsiderar el darle el anillo justo ahora.

-Hola amor-dije dándome un beso vi cambiar su cara con una pequeña sonrisa

-Hola… ten-dijo dándome una caja… esta parte es la que odiaba mas tenia que fingir.

La mire confundido.

-¿Por qué el regalo?-dije tomándolo.

Vi que otra vez cambio su cara solo que esta vez unos ojos tristes me miraron, me quería arrepentir…pero ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar los panes. Bajo la cabeza, para evitar que la viera.

-Nada especial… solo quería que tu lo tuvieras-no era buena mintiendo-Me tengo que ir a clases adiós.-me dio un beso, pero ese beso me asusto sentía todo el dolor que le estaba causando, después de eso ella salió corriendo asía su clase.

Me quede inquieto, vi a jasper y para mi suerte iba en la misma clase que mi Bella.

-Jasper-dije llamando su atención, volteo a verme

-Hola Eddie-ni siquiera le reproche ese estúpido nombre, y allí fue donde noto que esta tenso.-¿Qué pasa?

-Hoy es el aniversario de Bella y yo… ¿Seria estúpido de mi parte si finjo no acordarme de nuestro aniversario para darle un sorpresa en la noche?-dije yo

-¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?-contesto jasper, pensativo.

Saque la pequeña cajita donde estaba el anillo y se lo mostré, jasper abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sentimos el flash de una cámara, y quien mas si no mi hermana con su celular entre las manos, y lagrimas en los ojos (por la risa).

-Jazz, siempre pensé que algún día me engallarías…pero jamás pensé que fuera con mi hermano-dijo riéndose el pequeño duende.

-Alice no empieces por favor-dije asiendo una mueca, al notar mi humor se callo.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo ella, preocupada…le conté al igual que a jasper.

-Jasper por favor ¿puedes ir a ver si esta bien? –dije en modo de suplica.

-Claro-salió prácticamente avetado (por parte de mi hermana), después de que jasper se fuera mi hermana hablo.

-¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo?-dijo bajando la cara-¿Ya no confías en mi?

-Alice… no es eso-dije yo-es simplemente que quería que fuera una sorpresa para Bella… y si todo salía bien para toda la familia.-dije un poco triste.

Alice iba a hablar cuando un mensaje me interrumpió.

Era de jasper.

_Edward, creo que Bella no lo tomo muy bien esta muy triste incluso salió de la clase… arréglalo _

Trate de buscarla pero simplemente no la halle… me senté en el suelo recargado en la pared de algún lugar de la universidad, me di cuenta que seguía cargando el regalo que Bella me dio. Lo abrí, y me sorprendí era un álbum con fotos de nosotros dos, era hermoso… entonces me di cuenta de que ya me valía poco si era sorpresa o no, me dirigi asía su dormitorio. Comencé a tocar la puerta pero no abrió la puerta… ¿en donde estaría?

**No se preocupen ya casi esta su felices por siempre :DD solo me faltan máximo 3 capitulos para que esta historia acabe :DD**

**Iga Emo - 12L no he tardado casi nada :DD**

**Tomo-Cullen me alegra que te gusten mis fics :DD jaja lamento tu casi funeral pero bueno creo qe ese "coma" izo su relación mas fuerte**

**WhithMusicSong creo que sigo siendo solo un poco mala **

**Lukiis Cullen claro solo una cosa mas EDWARD ES ! ! ! ! :D**

**Tayloves espero qe te guste el cap! Jaja lo see ese pequeño duende :DD y lo del hospital lo veras en el otro cap! :D**

**Angie Masen lose hasta yo lo extrañe.**

**ori-cullen-swan waaaaaaa!... Espero que te guste el cap, :DD **

**isabel20 grasias xD espero que te guste el cap.**

**Marii-Cullen-12 jajajajajajaja oye! Imagínate lo que yo tuve que sufrir con tu historia xD jajaj espero qe te guste el cap**

**Robmy me creías capas de matar a Edward?**

** Christensen jaja que suerte la tuya… no tuviste que esperar 1 semana para saber que le pasaba a Edward jajaja xD afortunada**

**Millones de grasias por sus reviews encerio los aprecio xDD lose subi rápido el cap pero es que ya casi termina la historia… haci que estare subiendo los ****últimos capítulos cada vez que estén terminados :DD **

* * *

><p><strong>lamento que no salgan bien los cambios de pov... pero cada ves que haya cambio de pov. se vera la linea :DD ^^^^^ <strong>

**pasense a ver mi otro fic se llama Intercambio estudiantil aqui les dejo el sumary.**

**Bella ah ganado un intercambio a la escuela mas prestigiosa de toda Inglaterra para poder estudiar, pero al llegar a Londres se encuentra con Edward,el hombre mas guapo...en 1 año de intercambio en otro país todo puede suceder… asta encontrar al amor**

**que sueñen con edward **

**atte:**

**adLcullen **


	26. Prometido Sexy

**Edward pov.**

Comencé a tocar la puerta pero no abrió la puerta… ¿en donde estaría?... Pegue mi oreja puerta para ver si escuchaba algo, escuche la televisión, así que ella tendría que estar adentro… toque de nuevo la puerta… ok fui un estúpido yo tenia su llave del cuarto (ya que muchas veces se le olvidaban) abrí la puerta para encontrarme con una Bella dormida.

Sus ojos están hinchados, se notaba que había estado llorando y mucho, ahora si me sentía como idiota…

Me quede observando como dormía mi pequeño ángel, El tiempo en el que ella estaba dormida no hacia otra cosa que gritarme mentalmente lo estúpido que había sido para hacer sufrir a mi Bella… estaba tan enojado conmigo mismo, que no me di cuenta de que Bella se había despertado, y me miraba fijamente.

-Hola-dijo con voz ronca y con los ojos aun hinchados.

-Bella… Yo… sé que soy un estúpido por…-no me dejo terminar

-Haberte olvidado de nuestro aniversario-dijo con sus ojos brillantes, amenazando con salir pequeñas gotas.

-Jamás olvidaría nuestro aniversario-dije yo entre susurros

-¿Entonces porque...?-no la deje terminar

-Te quería dar una sorpresa… pensé...-ok esto era muy difícil-… pensé que seria lindo si tu creyeras que me había olvidado de nuestro aniversario… para luego sorprenderte, pero creo que me pase con la actuación-dije bajando la mirada, me sentí avergonzado.

El silencio me estaba matando no podía mas con la incertidumbre.

-¿Entonces jamás olvidaste nuestro aniversario?-dijo buscando una repuesta en mi rostro por lo cual yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Jamás olvidaría el día, en el que me diste el gran Honor de ser tu novio-dije aun con la cabeza gacha

-¿Todo era actuación?-dijo ella, volví a asentir… vi una sonrisa salir de sus suaves labios.

Sonreí y me acerque un poco a ella que aun seguía en la cama solo que ahora estaba sentada, antes de llegar hasta donde estaba ella, algo suave impacto en mi cara… Bella me había aventado un cojín.

-¿Por qué fue eso?-dije yo confundido

-Por haberme echo creer que te habías olvidado de nuestra fecha especial.-dijo con una sonrisa, me acerque totalmente hacia donde estaba ella, me tomo por el cuello juntando nuestros labios.-Eso es por querer sorprenderme y tratar de hacer algo lindo…-sonreí mas abiertamente después de todo al menos algo me había saldo bien-Pero jamás en tu vida vuelvas a hacerme esto Edward Anthony Cullen.

La volví a acerca para tocar esos lindos, suaves y carnosos labios.

-Hoy en la noche-dije entre sus labios- Iremos a cenar allí te daré mi sorpresa.

Ella arrugo la frente… no le gustaban las sorpresas.

-Sabes lo que pienso al respecto-dijo aun con su frente fruncida.

-Ohh vamos, es nuestro aniversario… además si no aceptas mi regalo lo que te hice sufrir no habrá valido la pena-dije acariciando su mejilla.

-No me hiciste sufrir-dijo Bella con la leve esperanza que yo le creyera.

-Lamento haberte causado daño-dije dándole un beso que utilizaba para hacerla ceder, al parecer funciono-¿Iras esta noche conmigo?-dije entre Besos.

-Eres un maldito tramposo… sabes que no me puedo negar cuando me besas así-dijo ella volviendo a hacer un puchero, cosa que me causa risa.

-Pasare por ti a las 8:00-dije besándola de nuevo.

-¿A que restaurante iremos?-dijo mi pequeño ángel.

-Es sorpresa-sonreí una vez mas

-¿Espera a las 8:00?-dijo Bella un poco asustada, yo asentí-Solo falta dos hora para eso.

-Creo que deberías darte prisa-dije

-Oh por dios no sé que ponerme-dijo Bella "susurrando"-Lo lamento Edward pero tienes que irte…- Se quedo quieta un rato pensando- y trae a Alice

-¿Estas segura?-dije yo levantando una ceja ella asintió, la abrace de nuevo- Me debes de querer demasiado para entregarte en las manos de Alice.

Ella se rio.

-Demasiado…-me beso de nuevo- Pero ahora debes irte-dijo empujándome a la salida.

Sonreí por decima vez en menos de una hora.

**Bella pov**

Tenía menos de 2 horas para poder arreglarme y estar decente para Edward.

Después de que Edward viniera y me explicara todo, me sentí estúpida por no haber confiando en el, pero en parte él tiene la culpa… él sabe que suelo exagerar. No paso ni 5 minutos y Alice esta aquí con jasper… este ultimo cargando una maleta.

-Hola Bella-dijo jasper con cara de cansancio.

-Hola-dije todavía son entender que asía allí.

-No te preocupes Bella… jasper ya se iba-dijo Alice, mostrándole la salida a su novio.

-Alice ¿Dónde esta el vaso de agua que me prometiste?-dijo el recriminándole.

-Jasper tengo demasiado trabajo-dijo Alice llevándolo a la salida.

-Bella por favor no me niegues un mísero vaso de agua-dijo jasper suplicando.

-Lo siento jasper pero solo tengo 2 horas para arreglarme-dije yo con la cabeza baja.

-Soy tu mejor amigo, después de Edward-yo negué la cabeza algo divertida- Bien si muero por deshidratación ustedes serán las culpables.

Alice y yo soltamos una risa, soltó la maleta y salió murmurando algo sobre "tacañas"

_2 horas de tortura después._

Después de estar sentada aquí durante dos horas de infierno, me levante para poderme ver, me sorprendí al ver a una Bella diferente, una muy mejorada Bella, estaba enfundada en un vestido azul que resaltaba en mi piel pálida, asiéndola ver casi transparente, mi vestido tocaba ligeramente el suelo y dejaba al descubierto mis hombros, era de una tela fina y suave… avía olvidado el nombre, pero aun así era hermoso, a donde llegaba mi cintura iniciaban 3 cinturones de pedrería que resaltaban en una figura que yo jamás había tenido, mi maquillaje era algo suave y natural, al verme pensé que tal vez estaba demasiado arreglada.

-Alice ¿No crees que es demasiado?-dije yo

-Para nada-dijo ella, dijo con una sonrisa.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, ¿Estaba nerviosa? Eso era un gran SI.

Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con Edward tenia puesto un traje negro con el cual se veía extremadamente bien, y pude ver que tenia un lindo trasero… mis mejillas se sonrojaron cuando lo pensé. Edward se acercó y puso sus suaves y cálidos a mi boca, después de eso hablo.

-Hola-dijo ¿Nervioso?

-Hola-dije dejando salir mi sonrisa más tranquilizadora.

-Te vez hermosa-dijo el, dándome otro beso.

-Tu te vez muy…- sexy, pero no lo diría nunca en voz alta-…guapo.

Pero la imagen de su lindo trasero cruzo mi mente de nuevo haciéndome que me sonrojara. El pareció no notar mi sonrojo por lo que sonreí.

Subimos a su volvo y Edward comenzó a conducir hacia la carretera

-¿Adonde vamos?-dije yo

-Tranquila… no te raptare-"por ahora" escuche que dijo.

-Te escuche-dije sonriendo, él se ¿Sonrojo?- Edward Cullen ¿Esta sonrojado?-dije yo con sorpresa fingida, haciendo que riera.

Después de conducir por un rato llegamos a un restaurante muy fino, lo cual me preocupo.

-¿Es demasiado caro este restaurante?-dije yo con voz preocupada.

-No mucho-dijo el sonriendo, me alarme… odiaba que me diera regalos caros o gastara dinero en mi.

-Edward sabes lo que pienso respecto al dinero-dije yo haciendo una mueca.

-ohh vamos es una ocasión especial-dijo aturdiéndome con su sonrisa torcida.

-Odio que me deslumbres-dije yo golpeando su hombro en broma.

-auch! Eso dolió-dijo el sobándose el hombro

-Debilucho-dije sonriendo.

-Pero igual, así me amas-dijo Edward dándome un dulce beso.

Entramos al restaurante, llegamos a donde estaba la encargada y con solo decir la palabra "Cullen" nos dirigieron a una mesa apartada, antes de sentarme Edward jalo mi silla para que yo pudiera sentarme… jamás me acostumbraría a estas cosas. Edward se sentó, y me miro.

-¿En que piensas?-dijo el

-En que jamás me voy a acostumbrar a esto-dije yo algo avergonzada.

-¿A que te refieres?-dijo Edward.

-A tus caballerosidades, a restaurantes caros, a ti, a tu amor-dije susurrando, el sonrió.

-Acostúmbrate-dijo sonriendo-Estaré aquí contigo por mucho tiempo.

Comíamos en un silencio cómodo.

-Bella ¿Qué estabas pensando cuando pase por ti hace un rato?-dijo el sonriéndome para deslumbrarme… al recordar ese pensamiento me sonroje.

-En nada-mentí.

-Bella sabes que mientes fatal-dijo dándome otra de sus sonrisas.

-No quiero decirlo en este momento-dije yo aun sonrojada.

-Por favor Bella –rogo Edward y cometí el gran error de verlo a los ojos y me deslumbro

-Estaba pensando en que eres muy sexy-dije yo sonrojándome al momento, el rio demasiado fuerte.

-Bueno yo pienso que tu también eres muy sexy-dijo el aun sonriendo

Terminamos de cenar, Y nos levantamos para irnos. Una vez afuera del restaurante subimos al volvo.

Esta cena había sido linda y hermosa siempre la recordaría, pensé que nos iríamos a los dormitorios, pero no fue así.

-¿A dónde vamos?-dije yo

-Es una sorpresa-dijo sonriendo.

Después de algunos minutos más de conducir llegamos a una playa. Era hermosa.

-¿Qué asemos aquí?-dije yo

-Tengo algo que decirte-dijo el serio.

¿Y si quería cortar conmigo? ¿Y si me decía que ya no me soportaba? ¿Y si el ya no me amaba? ¿Y si me pedía que me alejara de el?

Mis malditas inseguridades me carcomían la cabeza.

-Bella relájate, no es nada malo… creo-dijo lo ultimo en un susurro.

-Ok entonces habla-dije yo aun asustada por las preguntas metales que me había hecho

-Bella…Tu eres el tipo de persona que es gentil, amable, hermosa y muchos adjetivos mas que estoy seguro que no alcanzarían para definirte tal y como eres… Me gusta como muerdes tu labio cuando estas nerviosa, Me gusta como te sonrojas cuando te hago un cumplido, Me gustan tus ojos chocolates, Me gustan tu labios suaves como la seda, Me gusta te piel blanca casi pálida y traslucida, Me gusta tu forma de pensar, Me gusta que seas tan protectora, Me gusta cuando tratas de hacerte fuerte, Me gusta como haces que nuestro silencios sean cómodos, Me gusta cuando estas dormida y con toda inocencia dices mi nombre en sueños, Me gusta todos tus lindos defectos, Me gusta cuando te pones celosas de mujeres que nunca eh volteado a ver porque estoy perdido en ti. Bella tu eres el tipo de persona que quiero para mi… para siempre-lentamente puso una rodilla en el suelo dejándolo así hincado y con una pequeña caja forrada de satín negro… oh por dios…-Es por eso Bella que te quiero junto a mi para siempre siendo mi esposa- paro de hablar se quedo allí buscando las palabras- Isabella Swan ¿Me arias el muy grande honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

Me quede sin palabra

-¿Estas hablando enserio?-dije yo con voz quebrada, el asintió, solté un grito y al parecer se asusto-Claro que quiero Edward

El sonrió aun mas si es que podía y abrió la cajita, y allí se encontraba el aniño mas hermoso tenia una piedra lo que me aventure a pensar que era un diamante y a los costados del anillo avía pequeños diamantes, era de color plata… simplemente perfecto… Edward agarro el pequeño anillo y lo puso en mi dedo.

-Te amo mi prometida sexy-dijo Edward besándome y asiendo que yo riera.

-Te amo mi prometido sexy-dije yo

* * *

><p><strong>Aww! Bueno espero que les guste el cap! Solo talta DOS capítulos… <strong>

**Estoy pensando en poner todo lo que paso en los 3 años en otro fic' pero no lo eh decidido aun.**

**Agradezco MUCHO todos los reviews **

Tayloves waaa! Estoy emocionada jaja xD grasias por agregarme a favoritos :DD

Angie Masen lose pero que te parecio la forma de arreglarlo?

Robmy jajaja xD lose lo arruino pero después lo arreglo

WhithMusicSong no te preocupes ya esta empezando su felices por siempre 3!

ori-cullen-swan perdón por tardarme u.u

Marii-Cullen-12jajaja lamento averme tardado mas de lo que tenia pensado pero es que no quiero que esta historia termine u.u lo siento yo y mi sentimentalismo.

isabel20 grasias xD espero que te gustee el CAP!

Iga Emo - 12L lo se matrimonio :DDD

Eliibellycullen no te preocupes es mejor tarde que nunca :DDD espero que te guste el cap

Lukiis Cullen !EWDARD ES MIO! MIO! MIO! MIO! Y TODOS LOS DERIBADOS DE PERTENECIA :DDD

Alexz Darcy Black lose pero creo que la intención de hacer que bella se sorprendiera es muy tierna ¿no?

Christensen lamento ser causantes de llanto en ti y en tu sistema tanto emocional como corporal xD esperooo que te guste el cap espero que te guste el modo de reconsiliasion

**Miles y millones de abrazos! Waaaa ya casi se acaba mi historia u.u**

**Pasensse a leer mi otra historia que esta en proceso se llama intercambio estudiantil xD plis!**

**Que sueñen con Edward**

**Besitos de duende y abrazos de oso!**

**Atte:**

**adLcullen**


	27. Empecemos con para siempre

**¡!LEANME!**

**Pliss esto es urgente, antes de que lean el cap quiero saber si es que quieren saber lo que pasó en esos tres años que no vieron, si hay mas de **_**7**_** reviews a favor de este fic adicional lo are, Pero para eso necesito urgentísimo sus respuesta, para poder adelantar cap! Podrán ver cual fue la platica que hiso a bella cambiar de opinión al vivir con los Cullen… Por favor espero sus respuestas! Aclarando algo, si deciden que agá este fic sabrán y/o entenderán algunas cosas que están escritas en este cap, Para aclaraciones dudas reclamos y/o amenazas de muerte dejen sus reviews ;)**

**Sin mas que decir solo disfruten el ultimo capitulo **

**ATTE: NOTA DE ADLCULLEN (si así es nota, no solamente adLCullen ñ.ñ) **

Bella pov.

Estos días sin duda alguna habían sido una locura, por los preparativos para mi boda… no pude evitar dar un suspiro de felicidad, solo faltaban dos hermosas semanas para poder ser Isabella Cullen. Estábamos tomando un avión rumbo a forks, la boda se aria allí, todos se encontraba ya en ese pequeño pueblo y me pareció lo mas justo ya que a ese pequeño pueblo forrado de nubes había conocido a mi ahora prometido el cual tenia justo ahora agarrado de la mano.

-¿Se le ofrece algo mas?-dijo la azafata mirando exclusivamente a Edward

-No gracias-dijo Edward.-Mi amor ¿se te ofrece algo?-dijo Edward mirándome con amor y ternura.

-No por el momento-dije mirándolo pícaramente por lo que en el salió un sonrisa torcida.

La azafata se fue no queriendo ¿Es que nunca se daría por vencida? Pensé.

-¿Cuándo será el día que no te miren como carne?-dije yo

-¿Carne?-repitió las mismas palabras que yo había dicho hace algunos años.

Sonreí al ver que el también recordaba nuestros primeros días como novios y entonces le seguí el juego.

-Y uno muy sexi-dije acercándome a sus labios, me contesto el beso, podía sentir eso otra vez, esa conexión reaparecer _de nuevo_ **(n/a Bella se refiere a cuando ustedes saben… las parejas…se quieren demasiado, y bueno compréndanme no iba a dejarlos vírgenes asta el matrimonio, esta escena podría ser leeida por ustedes en el otro fic, aunque no pienso dar muchos detalles…ok es demasiado larga esta nota) **hasta que oímos como se aclaraban la garganta y la conexión desapareció, _estúpida azafata_…

Nos separamos para volver a ver a esa rubia mal teñida con cara de araña mal depilada… ok fue muy extremista pero tenia mis razones.

-¿Se les ofrece algo mas?-repitió viendo a Edward

-No se nos ofreció nada hace 5 minutos y no se nos ofrece nada ahora y no se preocupe podremos vivir otros 5 minutos sin que pregunte otra vez-dije yo algo enojada.

Edward rio por lo bajo y la azafata se fue enojada, sonreí por mi pequeño logro, Edward volvió a besarme.

-¿Sabes que me encantas cuando te pones celosa?-dijo el entre besos, yo solo sonreí.

-Amor, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?-pregunte

-No mucho ¿Ya quieres llegar?-dijo el

-Claro, eso significa que jamás nos volveremos a encontrar con esa azafata-dije con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Mis palabras solo lograron que riera. La azafata no volvió lo cual izo que mi viaje fuera placentero… aunque bueno teniendo los brazos de Edward en mí, asía que cualquier ocasión fuera placentera. Al llegar a Forks Edward fue a recoger nuestro equipaje, mientras yo lo esperaba en una cafetería del aeropuerto.

-Isabella Swan a regresado después de todo-dijo esa voz ¿Es que toda mi vida tendría que escuchara?, rece por que no fuera así.

-Anna-dije yo

-Tanya-corrigió al instante – Solo tengo una duda, ¿Qué sentiste cuando Edward termino contigo?-dijo sonriéndome fieramente

-Tanya, Edward y yo jamás terminamos, de hecho nuestra relación va excelente-Ok iba a disfrutar su cara en 1,2,3…-Nos vamos a casar-dije enseñando mi manos izquierda donde se encontraba el anillo, Los ojos de Tanya parecía querer salirse de su cara y su expresión no tenia precio.

-¿Estas embarazada? Claro que estas embarazada, no encuentro otra explicación-dijo ella tratando de hacer volver su sonrisa.

-No estoy embarazada Tanya, Yo no lo necesito-dije

-Mi amor nuestro equipaje esta listo-dijo Edward llegando asta donde yo estaba y fue cuando noto la presencia de Tanya.-Hola Tanya-dijo algo incomodo

-Hey Eddie-dijo ella-¿Me as extrañado?

-Ni un segundo-dijo el rápidamente-No me digas Eddie y Si me permites tengo que llevarme a mi prometida.

Comenzamos a caminar y comencé a divagar en palabras como _prometida, vida, juntos, por siempre, _esas palabras siempre causaba en mi un suspiro de felicidad.

-¿En que piensas?-dijo Edward tomando nuestras maletas

-En nosotros-dije mientras intentaba ayudarle con unas maletas, él se negó.

-¿Qué clase de persona crees que seria si dejo que mi linda y hermosa prometida-_un suspiro de mi parte- _cargue las maletas?-dijo el cuestionándome

-Una persona sin hernias-dije intentando tomar una maleta de su brazo izquierdo… no pude.-Edward ¿Podrías darme la maldita maleta y ya?

-Jamás-dijo viéndome a la cara con una sonrisa torcida, no pude evitar sonreírle también, el asía que yo me volviera un poquito bipolar.

Llagamos asta donde se encontraba in volvo plateado.

-Ohh mi bebe cuanto lo extrañe-dijo Edward dándole un beso al carro yo solo reí.

-¿Por qué un volvo obtuvo un beso tuyo y tu muy desamparada prometida no?-pregunte tratando de contener mi sonrisa.

-Por que mi desamparada prometida se merece mas que un simple beso-dijo guiñándome el ojo y ayudándome a subir al volvo, una ves dentro puso un lindo beso en mis labios.

-Eddie-lo llame en broma.

-¿Sabes? cuando tu lo dices me encanta-dijo el dándome un sonrisa resplandeciente

-Te amo-le dije cuando estuvo dentro del volvo en el lado del conductor, su sonrisa se hizo torcida y radiante.

-Te amo Bella… ahora tu eres mi vida.-Esa simple frase hizo que mi corazón se hinchara y brincara de felicidad.

Con una mano en el volante y la otra en el volante partimos a casa de mis "suegros"

El camino fue muy entretenido, comenzamos contando historias de nosotros antes de conocernos. Sus historias eran por mucho mas interesantes.

No me di cuenta y sin esperarlo nos encontrábamos en la casa de mis queridos suegros. La casa Blanca seguía intacta como si el paso de los años no hubiera pasado en ella, y entonces cambie mi atención hacia esa casa... Miles de recuerdos llegaron a mi cabeza, Camine sin pensarlo hasta llegar a ella, seguía igual, como si ellos todavía estuvieran aquí, Fue cuando me di cuenta de como me habría gustado que ellos estuvieran aquí apoyándome con mi boda, un pequeña lagrima salió de mi ojo. Camine otra vez sin querer, y esta vez me adentre a la casa. Los muebles seguían aquí, su olor…lejano pero aun así olor de ellos, mis padres. Subí las escaleras y fui asta su habitación para encontrarla como la habían dejado la ultima vez ellos, la cama esta tendida pero había un par de prendas de ropa tiradas en el piso aun, La pequeña caja me llamo la atención, era como un cofre se veía antiguo, lo tome en mis manos y lo abrí lentamente.

**Edward pov.**

Después de llegar a casa, me baje para tomar las maletas y las puse en el porche de la casa.

-Bella amor…-cuando me di cuenta ella estaba viendo su casa, y supe el dolor que pasaba por esos momento cuando me disponía a ir con ella para apoyarla una mano me detuvo.

-Creo que necesita hacer esto sola hijo-dijo mi madre, asentí con la cabeza y luego sentí sus brazos alrededor mio –Te extrañe tanto mi pequeño

-Mama aras que me ruborice-dije en broma, ella rio y le correspondí el abrazo

-¡Edward esta en casa!-grito mi mama

La primera en bajar fue Alice

-Hermanito hace mucho que no te veía-dijo ella abrazándome

-Alice si me viste la semana pasada, simplemente tú adelantaste tu viaje-le dije remarcando el tu.

-Igual te extrañe Edward-dijo ella.

-Mi hermano ha vuelto-dijo Rosalie dándome un abrazo de oso

-Rose yo también te extrañe-dije devolviéndole el abrazo a mi hermana que no había visto en esos tres años

-¿Dónde esta mi cuñada?-dijo Rosalie.

-Esta en la casa de sus padres-dije yo con el nudo en el estomago, todavía me dolía dejarla sola con ese tipo de cosas.

-No te preocupes ella estará bien Eddie-dijo ella sonriéndome, le devolví la sonrisa.

-No me digas Eddie-dije replicándole, ella sonrió de nuevo

-Te extrañe mucho.-dijo Rosalie.

-Hijo ¿quieres comer algo? Apuesto a que no has probado bocado desde el aeropuerto.-dijo mi madre

-Esperare a Bella, para comer los dos juntos-dije dándole un sonrisa.

-awww!-se escucho el coro de mis hermanas

-Ojala emmy me esperara a comer-dijo Rosalie soñando, yo reí.

Me subí hasta la habitación de Bella y yo, por que ya no era solo la mía, guarde nuestras maletas en el armario, ya no podía mas tendría que ver a bella al menos para asegurarme de que se encontraba bien. Salí de la habitación para encontrarme a mi madre en la sala con una sonrisa.

-Sabia que no aguantarías mucho sin ella… son como imanes-dijo, yo solté una carcajada.

-Solo quiero saber si esta bien-dije ya en la puerta.

Camine los pocos pasos, la puerta estaba abierta, la busque en la cocina, el patio, la sala, el baño, su antiguo cuarto, y el ultimo lugar… el cuarto de sus padres.

Abrí la puerta lentamente para encontrarme con bella en una esquina llorando con un pequeño cofre en las manos, abrazándolo como si de eso dependiera su vida, me acerque a ella en silencio.

-Bella amor ¿esta bien?-dije yo con preocupación.

-¿Edward?-pregunto con voz ronca.

-Aquí estoy amor ¿Estas bien?-le pregunte

-Edward-dijo con hipo me entrego el cofre-Eran de ella…Edward, eran de ella-dijo mi Bella, abrí lentamente la caja para encontrarme con unas joyas, para un experto esto no valdría mucho, pero para mi Bella era como su vida entera, estaba seguro de eso.-Edward, los extraño mucho.

La levante del suelo, y la acomode de en la cama.

-Edward yo pensé que ya lo había superado-dijo ella todavía llorando.-Pero soy débil, y no lo eh superado, no quiero superarlo.

-Bells, tranquila yo se que jamás lo superaras por que siempre estarán en tu corazón, por que los amas demasiado, pero Bella amor, tienes que aprender a quedarte con los recuerdos que te hagan bien y no los que te destruyen, apuesto lo que sea a que Charlie y Renne no te querrían ver así, y tu eres todo menos débil Bella, eres la persona mas fuerte que conozco.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto ella, le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

Nos quedamos unos momentos mas allí acomodados en la cama asta que ella hablo de nuevo.

-Edward-me hablo.

-um-dije algo adormilado.

-Quiero vender la casa-dijo ella decidida.

-¿Estas segura Bella?-pregunte.

-Si… me atrae muchos recuerdos… tal vez demasiados.-dijo ella frunciendo la ceja.

-Bien si es lo que quieres-dije yo dándole un beso a su cabeza.

-Eddie-dijo ella con una voz dulce, sonreí –Te amo.

-Yo también Bella.

_Dos semanas después de estrés y mucho amor._

* * *

><p><strong>Noche larga…espera corta<strong>

**Bella pov.**

Dos semanas pasan volando y mas cuando tienes a un pequeño duende para que todo salga bien… Alice. No me dejaba descansar en ningún momento, y realmente me preocupaba el hecho de quedarme dormida en mitad de la boda y Edward se diera a la fuga.

Ahora me encontraba en el cuarto de Alice en mi noche de soltera, no quería salir y "disfrutar" de hecho no podía esperar a ser por siempre de Edward, mi Edward. Estaba en el cuarto que compartíamos Edward y yo… en verdad lo extrañaba, el tenia la culpa me había acostumbrado a dormir en sus brazos y con su aroma. Tome una de las playeras de Edward y me la puse como pijama, me quedaba grande, pero tenia su aroma me acomode en _su_ lugar, Yo estaba aquí en la cama mientras que él estaba en su _despedida de soltero "estilo Cullen" _pero el no tenia la culpa lo tenían sus grandes amigos Emmett y jasper, el avía insistido que no quería ninguna pero ellos por supuesto no lo dejaron. Estaba apunto de conciliar el sueño cuando unas manos comenzaron a tocar mi cara, para después jugar con ella… Alice

Me desperté algo enojada y con el seño fruncido.

-Alice ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte

-Hacemos-corrigió Rosalie, asentí dándole la razón.

-Venimos por tu despedida de soltera-dijo Alice sonriendo

-Alice ya hablamos de esto yo no quiero un…-no me dejo terminar

-Tu no sabes lo que quieres tontita-dijo ella muy segura

-¿Y tu si?-le pregunte alzando una ceja.

-¿Lo dudas?-me contesto. Mire la ora eran las 10 de la noche.

-Alice es muy tarde para ir a algún lugar-dije yo tratando de hacerlas cambiar de opinión.

-No iremos a ningún lado-Yo sonreí-Aremos una pijamada-dijo dando un saltito.

-No lose Alice…-dije insegura

-No me importa ya esta todo preparado… veremos unas cuantas películas, donde tengan actores sexis y así se recompensara el no haber salido por un stripper.-me quede en shock cuando dijo lo ultimo.

-¿Te das cuenta de Edward te mataría si trajeras a un stripper?-le pregunte

-Y es por eso que no lo traje-dijo ella.

Me lévate para escoger la película

-¿Esa es la camisa de Edward?-pregunto Rosalie, me sonroje.

-Si-dije en un susurro.-En mi defensa, esta camisa huele a el

Y después escuche el coro de un "_aww! Que lindo"_

**Edward pov.**

Me encontraba en mi gran despedida de soltero… ¡Que divertido! Nótese el sarcasmo. Yo solo quería estar con mi Bella, Me había acostumbrado a dormirme con su olor a fresas y fresillas… Me acostumbre a ella.

Entramos a un bar llamado _Overnight _unas cuantas copas y un poco de baile y ya quería estar de nuevo con Bella, pero a instrucciones de Alice no la podía ver hasta mañana en el altar… eso me desmotivaba, Faltaba mucho.

-Chicos, ya me quiero ir-dije otra vez

-No-repitieron en coro.

-Se supone que es mi despedida de soltero ¿No tiene que ser algo que yo quiera? Después de todo es mía.

-Te tenemos una gran sorpresa pero eso es hasta las 11-dijo tranquilamente jasper

-¿Sorpresa?-dije yo confundido.

Vi mi reloj que Bella me había dado en unos de nuestros aniversarios pasados… faltaban 20 para las 11.

-Faltan 20 minutos para las 11-les dije.

-Mierda-gritaron ambos.-Nos tenemos que ir ahora-completo Emmett

-¿Por qué? Ase unos minutos yo le dije que….

-Si, Edward ¿Podrías mover tu muy prometido trasero?

-Claro-dije aun confundido.

Salimos a la calle para irnos al gran Jeep de Emmett, cuando estuvimos adentro Emmett acelero.

-¿A dónde vamos?-dije yo.

-Hemos rentado un Aston Martin, para que lo corras-me quede sorprendido, siempre había soñado con tan solo tocar uno de esos Bebes y ahora se me daba la oportunidad de correr uno… Esta era la mejor noche de mi vida _como soltero._

**Bella pov.**

Estaba ya casi dormida cuando a la 1 de la mañana recibí un mensaje a mi celular, pensaba en gritarle o mas bien escribirle todas las groserías posibles pero luego vi el remitente. Edward.

_**Te extraño, no puedo dormir sin tu olor**_

_**Te amo**_

Casi me estremezco, al parecer los dos teníamos el mismo problema.

_**También te extraño, No es lo mismo tener aquí conmigo, a tener tu camisa y tu almohada.**_

_**Te amo y mucho **_

Al poco tiempo recibí su respuesta:

_**Al menos tienes un recuerdo mio por allí, yo solo estoy en un sofá**_

_**:/ **_

Me preguntaba como es que había terminado durmiendo en un sofá.

_**¿Eso significa que ya tan pronto me has olvidado? Espero que no **_

_**D:**_

Le mande la respuesta.

_**Nunca… Jamás pienses que te eh olvidado…**_

_**Descansa mañana es un gran día**_

_**;D**_

_**Te esperare en el altar**_

No pude evitar sonreír

_**Descansa amor mio…**_

_**Te esperare en el altar, Yo seré la de Blanco.**_

Con esas últimas palabras me deje caer en las manos del Morfeo.

_Día de la Boda _

Estaba nerviosa y mis manos sudaban ¿Qué tal si me dejaba plantada?

-Bella relájate mi hermano no te dejara en el altar-dijo Rosalie quien estaba abrasada de Emmett.

-ohh Bells relájate, Eddie esta as que ansioso por que seas su esposa… no creo que sea un idiota como para arruinar esta oportunidad-Dijo Alice

Volteé a verme al espejo que tenía enfrente de mí, mi vestido Blanco, se ajustaba perfectamente a mí, y dejaba a relucir un figura estilizada, no llamaba mucho la atención, dejaba al descubierto mis hombros, en la parte de abajo el vestido tenia algunas decoraciones, parecía como si al caminar flotara, y después de pensar en flotar comencé a pensar en Edward y en como mi vida había dado un gran cambio, ahora recordar el primer día que estuve aquí, como conocí a Edward y como me enamore de el… **(n/a les recomiendo la canción de Northern lights de Cider Sky **_:'_D **)**

-Es hora-dijo Carlisle, tomo mi brazo y me dirigió asía el altar donde Edward esperaba.

-No me dejes caer-le dije en un susurro a Carlisle

-Nunca-dijo sonriendo.

La marcha nupcial comenzó, mis damas de honor (Alice y Rosalie) Mi turno había llegado, comencé a caminar lentamente, sin levantar la cabeza, temiendo que al ver sus hermosos ojos verdes me hipnotizaran tanto que caería al suelo, y después me ruborizaría. Lentamente caminando al mismo tiempo que la música, pero mi tentación fue mas y levante mi cabeza, para encontrarme con sus orbes verde, y pude ver el brillo que había en el, de pronto la música se hizo mas lenta cuando yo lo que quería era estar con mi ángel, Cuando llegamos asta el final del gran altar pude verlo mejor, tenia un traje negro, con una flor de fresilla en su solapa, no pude mas que sonreír cuando vi la pequeña flor. Como en los tiempos de antes Carlisle, puso delicadamente mi mano sobre la mano de Edward, dejando con ella unas palabras que hicieron que una pequeña lagrima salieran de mí. _"cuida mucho a mi hija" _

El padre comenzó con la ceremonia, yo no escuche la mayoría de la misa, pues tenia mis ojos en Edward, quien a la vez también me miraban, llego a ora de decir nuestros votos...

-Yo Edward Cullen me comprometo a ti Isabella Swan para llenar mi mundo de alegría, cuidarte, protegerte y atesorarte todos los días de mi vida, en la salud en la enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas…ninguna medida de tiempo contigo es suficiente, comencemos con siempre.

Más lágrimas salieron de mi.

-Yo Isabella Swan me comprometo a ti Edward Cullen para compartir contigo mi vida entera, cuidarte, protegerte y atesorarte todos los días de mi vida, en la salud en la enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas…El tiempo cuando estoy contigo nunca parece ser suficiente, Te amo

-Edward puedes besar a tu esposa-dijo el padre.

Lentamente se acercó a mi uniendo así nuestros labios, creando una danza en nuestras bocas, asiéndome flotar, asiéndome feliz… fue cuando me di cuenta de que mi vida se había completado.

-Te amo Isabella Cullen-dijo entre mis labios.

-Te amo Edward Cullen-dije aun con sus labios unidos a los míos. Sentí algo moverse en mi panza… era como una pequeña patadita…

**No se preocupen aun falta el epilogo pero técnicamente este es el fin. ES IMPORTANTE QUE TODAS LAS QUE LEEN ESTE FINC' PONGAN UN REVIEW AL MENOS CON UN **_**PRESENTE **_**ESCRITO PORQUE ME GUSTARIA MENSIONARLAS A TODAS EN EL EPILOGO SI ASI ES A TODAS LAS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO PLISS! Solo les pido ese gran favor xD **

**Bien se que me tarde mucho ñ.ñ pero después de 3704 palabras volví con un capitulo nuevo por favor dejen sus comentarios sobre la nota de hasta arriba xD pliss! Bien porfa pásense a mi orto fic! Ñ.ñ ok ahora vallamos ala sección de contestaciones de reviews ;DD **

**Angie Masen me alegra que te guste ñ.ñ espero que te guste el cap :D**

**MariLauCullen tienen la opción de seguir con el otro fic! Pero bueno lo dejare a su disposición ;D**

**vanessa121010 jamás en mi vida la dejaría incompleta se lo que se siente cuando te dejan con media historia y el corazon se rompe ¿no les a pasado eso? Yo lo odio asi que no les causaría ese daño ñ.ñ espero que te guste el cap**

**Lukiis Cullen lose Eddie tiene un buen trasero ñ.ñ pero sigue estando mal… Edward es mio tu te puedes quedar con cualquiera menos con el… ES MIO! Y DE NADIEN MAS! ADEMAS DE QUE ESE SEXY VAMPIRITO ESTA JUSTO AQUÍ APOLLANDOME A CONTINUAR MI HISTORIA ;DDD QUE TIERNO ES EL VERDAD? JAJAJA NO LO SABRAS NUNCA POR QUE ES MIOO! Pff! Ok creo que tengo un punto establecido…además por que quedarme con jazz, Emmett o Carlisle cuando puedo tener a ese dios, a ese adonis, a ese lindo y sexy vampiro con un buen trasero ;D**

**WhithMusicSong jaja xD ok me alegra que te aya gustado el otro cap, espero que te guste este cap… lo ise con mucho cariño espero que se note si no este deprimida :D jaja**

**Robmy ya eh actualizado en intercambio estudiantil y ya tengo el otro cap… solo que bajo un poquito los ánimos por que casi no dejan reviews y después dije "soy una estúpida, no puedo hacerles eso a las que espera en cap" no tardare en actualizar ;D**

** Christensen :$ gracias, lo se es triste pero bueno eh considera la otra opción que me dio tayloves de agregar detalles ;D**

**Bells Swan-Cullen05 no te preocupes el punto es que as llegado con tu review ;D me encanta que te encante mi historia ñ.ñ espero que te guste el cap**

**isabel20 como siempre es un gusto leer tu review :DD espero que te guste el cap!**

**ori-cullen-swan lamento haber tardado tanto D: no dare excusas tontas simplemente espero ser perdonada y espero que te guste el cap!**

**Iga Emo - 12L lamento ser la causa de que derramasen tus lagrimas, nah me alegra por que se que así pude transmitir un sentimiento a través de la escritura :DD**

**L Rys grasias xD espero que te guste el cap!**

**isa28 actualización realizada, tarde pero realizada xD espero que te gustee :D**

**Besos de duende y abrazos de oso **

**Que sueñen con Edward **

**atte:**

**adLCullen~***


	28. Epílogolo

**Epilogo **

**10 años Después**

_Sentí algo moverse en mi panza… era como una pequeña patadita… _

Aun recuerdo que con esas palabras sospeche mi primer embarazo, mi primer hijo, mi pequeño Anthony **(n/a Penny Love Edward aquí tienes a tu Anthony xD) ** mas bien un clon de mi muy guapo y sexy esposo, ahora mismo tenia diez años, Después de saber que nos había gustado tanto tener al pequeño Anthony decidimos darle un hermanito, que resulto ser hermanita… mi pequeña Elizabeth que ahora tenia 8 años, tenia su cabello caoba al igual que yo pero con la excepción de tener unos cuantos reflejos cobrizos y tener los mismo ojos verdes de su padre, Edward y yo aviamos pensado en no dejar crecer mas nuestra familia, pero me di cuanta de que ya era tarde por que mi pequeño Jayson, Tenia 4 años y Sus ojitos eran cafés y su pelo completamente cobrizo.

Mi familia iba asía la sima, Alice y jasper que fueron los siguientes en casarse estaban esperando a su segundo hijo, el doctor había dicho que seria niña, así que después de todo Peter tendría que cuidar de su próxima hermanita, que estaba segura que heredaría lo obsesión por las compras.

Emmett y Rosalie los últimos en formalizar, estaban esperando a su primer hijo, habían tardado mucho en lograr quedar embarazados, asta habían pensado en que unos de los dos pudiera tener esterilidad, por suerte no fue el caso, solo era cuestión de "practicar" cosa que izo que no salieran prácticamente de su cuarto.

Carlisle y Esme ellos justo ahora estaban en una de sus muchas lunas de miel, se seguían queriendo con todo el corazón.

Después de haberme casado con Edward y enterarme de que tendríamos un hijo, Edward me convenció de comprar un casa, era realmente linda, era blanca con dos pisos, tenía un gran y enorme jardín, Teníamos todo a nuestro alcance, Edward comenzó a trabajar en el hospital con su padre, hubo tiempos difíciles, pero ¿que se puede hacer? Fue cuando Salí de mi conciliación.

Estaba sentada en la cama observando el cuadro que había hecho ase años en donde estaba Edward y yo en el prado lo habíamos puesto en nuestro cuarto por la gran insistencia de mi marido, mientras tanto esperaba a mi hermoso esposo con mi desayuno, aun después de 10 años de casados seguía tratándome como un princesa, eso me hacia muy feliz. Mi vida era perfecta tenia a mis tres pequeños conmigo a un tierno y cariñoso esposo el cual me amaba tanto como yo a él, tenía a una familia.

-¡Mami!-escuche el grito de lizzie (Elizabeth) mi pequeña entro corriendo a donde yo estaba

-¿Qué pasa amor?-le pregunte mientras me acomodaba mejor para verla.

-Tony, sigue molestándome-dijo ella llorando.

-No le agás caso, sabes como es Anthony-le dije a mi pequeña tratando de calmarla… cosa que no funciono por que termino llorando.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi princesa?-dijo Edward con una bandeja en la mano, la dejo alado de mí, y tomo a lizzie en sus brazos.

-Tony, sigue molestándome-dijo ella asiendo un puchero.

-¿Qué te dijo esta vez?-pregunto Edward, era muy común que mis hijos se la pasaran riñendo por la atención de su padre.

-Me dijo que tenía mi pelo igual que una escoba-dijo ella aun con lágrimas.

-ohh no le agás caso Tiene envidia de que tu pelo sea muy bonito-dijo el

-¿Enserio?-pregunto ella, Edward solo asintió con la cabeza y la sonrisa de lizzie apareció, ella salió del cuarto.

-A un me pregunto ¿Cómo lo haces?-le dije.

-Es practica… teniendo a Emmett y Alice, ya nada me sorprende de los niños-dijo el encogiéndose de los hombros.

Yo solo sonreí con esa frase, Edward se sentó conmigo, abrasándome.

-Amo mi vida-dijo el contra mi oreja.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunte volteándome para poder verlo.

-Por que tu y mis hijos están en ella-dijo dándome un beso en mis labios, el beso se estaba saliendo de control conforme pasaban los segundos, entonces escuchamos algo.

-Wuack-dijo mi pequeño Anthony- Papi, parece que te vas a comer la vas a comer-dijo el haciendo un gesto de asco, yo solo comencé a reír.

-Cuando seas grande, lo entenderás-dijo Edward

-Jamás, besare a una niña-dijo el jurando.

-Ruego por que cumpla su promesa-le dije en un susurro a Edward, asiéndolo reír.

**10 años mas…**

Me dolía ver a mis hijos grandes, Anthony llegaba hoy de la universidad de arquitectura en unas de sus vacaciones, mi pequeño paso de tener 10 años a ser el gran adulto de 20 años que es hoy en día, mi pequeña Elizabeth tenia 18 años y se estaba preparando para seguir los pasos de su padre y convertirse en una gran doctora, ya tenia su propio departamento por lo cual ya casi no la veíamos por aquí cosa que me entristecía, mi pequeño Jayson tenia 14 años era todo un don juan en su escuela, cosa que me preocupaba… no quería a mi hijo convertirse en el Playboy de su escuela.

-Mama voy a salir con Cristina-dijo Jayson tomando su chaqueta.

-Tu hermano viene hoy-le dije- Sabes que no viene muy seguido ¿Por qué no te quedas?-le pregunte

-¿Hoy llega mi Tony?-pregunto incrédulo.

-Si-le dije con una sonrisa, la relación de mis hijos era simplemente perfecta, aunque claro como era de esperarse Anthony y Jayson se llevaban mejor.-Aremos una cena hoy con toda la familia… según el tiene una sorpresa.

-¿Podría invitar a cristina?-pregunto Jayson, me sorprendió yo sabia que el era muy "sociable" con las chicas, pero jamás había traído una a casa, sabia que era muy joven como para encontrar el amor, pero no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

-Claro-le dije sonriendo y atrayéndolo hacia mi y abrazándolo.

-Mama, ya soy muy grande para los abrazos-dijo Jayson.

-Si tu no lo quieres creo que lo tomare yo-dijo Edward viniendo asía mi abrasándome y dándome un dulce beso en los labios.

-Wuack-dijo el tapándose los ojos- No deberían de hacer eso.-dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Hijo ¿Cómo crees que naciste entonces?-pregunto Edward riendo.

-Agg!-grito frustrado.

-Pobre de mi pequeño, aun no sabe de esas cosa Edward-le dije dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

El solo rio.

Trate de volverme a enfocar a lo que estaba asiendo en la cocina, pero tener a Edward cerca no me hacía pensar bien.

-Amor, tengo que preparar la cena para cuando llegue Anthony-le dije mientras el me besaba en cuello.

-ohh! Yo podría ayudarte… después de…-no lo dejaron terminar la frase

-Eh vuelto a casa y me encuentro con esa imagen, creo que ya no quieren que venga-dijo Lizzie.

-ohh hija-le dije alejándome de Edward para darle un abraso.-Viniste.

-Claro que iba a venir, no podría desperdiciar esta oportunidad de molestar a Anthony-dijo ella riendo.-Los extrañe mucho.-dijo viendo también a Edward.

-Yo también hija-dijo Edward abrasándola.

Elizabeth y yo continuamos con la comida, y sin darme cuanta ya estaba todo listo para que mi Anthony llegara.

Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar toda la familia, Alice venia con toda su familia, Jasper, Peter y su prometida Charlotte, y por ultimo mi sobrina Brooke. Después de ellos llegaron Rosalie y Emmett con sus hijos, Los gemelos Emilie y Ethan. La invitada de mi hijo no tardo en llegar así dándome la oportunidad de escanearla… se veía que era una chica buena, Poco después llegaron Carlisle Y Esme.

Tocaron la puerta y casi corrí para abrir la puerta, Edward tomo mi mano y me acompaño hasta la puerta, al abrirla me encontré con mi hijo, estaba mas alto desde la ultima ves que lo había visto, me recordó a su padre a esa edad, eran idénticos, no pude mas y lo abrase, lo había extrañado tanto.

-Hijo-Le dije cerca de su oído-Te extrañe.

-Yo también mama-me dijo abrasándome mas fuerte.

Cuando lo solté, pude ver que no venia solo.

-¿Quiénes son estos hermosos chicos?-le dije refiriéndome a la chica y al chico que esperaban en la puerta, la chica era de pelo rojizo con ojos verdes y valla que resaltaban esos ojos, era un poco alta pero no como para alcázar a Tony. El chico era como de la estatura de mi hijo a la excepción de que el chico era rubio, con ojos verdes. Los dos eran… guapos.

-Él es mi mejor amigo Derek-dijo señalando al chico.- Y ella es Allison… mi novia-salte cuando dijo eso, Anthony siempre había sido muy tímido, y le había conocido muy pocas novias, pero el que la trajera aquí significaba que esto iba enserio, y por la mirada que tenían los dos, puede ver que tenia razón.

Cenamos todos entre risas, y así fue pasando la noche. Ya solos en nuestra habitación Edward y yo pudimos festejar nuestro aniversario número 20 como marido y mujer.

Yo por mi parte le tenía una sorpresa… ok unas sorpresitas. Tome el porta retrato entre mis manos y se lo ofrece a Edward, lo miro detalladamente y después frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo conseguiste esta foto?-pregunto el

-Alice, me la dio-le dije sonriéndole, en la foto se mostraba a Edward mostrándole una cajita (el cual contenía mi anillo de compromiso) a un jasper sorprendido.

-Ese fue el día en el que te pedí que te casaras conmigo-me dijo Edward agarrándome de la cintura y pegándome a su pecho.

-¿Eso significa que fue la segunda opción de ser la señora Cullen?-le pregunte con una sonrisa. Sentí un gran bulto en mi espalda **(n/a no piensen mal) **me gire y fue cuando vi el álbum de fotos que yo había hecho hace muchos años.

-No sabia que aun lo tenias-le dije en un susurro.

-Lo a complete-dijo el sonriendo, abrí con mucho cuidado el álbum, empezaron las fotos cuando apenas éramos novios, después cuando nos fuimos ala universidad, de allí siguieron las nuestra boda, nuestra luna de miel, cuando estuve embaraza da de mis tres hijos, nuestras fotos familiares, el crecimiento de nuestro hijos, los diplomas de los tres, y por ultimo una foto de él y yo juntos en nuestro prado viéndonos a los ojos con esa chispa que aun con el paso del tiempo nunca se apagó.

-Me encanta… es hermoso-le dije dándole un beso.-Yo también tengo un regalo para ti.

Le entregue mi viejo diario él se quedo sorprendido.

-¿Me lo darás?-pregunto el

-Fue tuyo desde el momento en el que lo encontraste-le dije besando sus dulces y subes labios.

**14 reviews a favor del otro fic.. eso sobrepasa los 7 que pedí, asi que los haré xD**

**Tarde en actualizar, pero con la escuela y los cursos a los que voy es muy difícil, pero ya que me han dado vacaciones eh estado adelantando en mis historias como en tal caso intercambio estudiantil y lo que paso en los tres años… solo aclaro en la otra historia no podre que han pasado en este capitulo (los 20 años) por que no le veo caso :D la otra historia se llamara** _3 años de obscuridad_**… no significa nada malo el titulo, pero como estos años (3) pasaron relativamente obscuros en el fic se me izo buena idea! xD estoy muy pero muy contenta por la repuesta que tuve en los reviews! Las quiero y las amo a todas las que me acompañaron en el transcurso de este fic! Tanto como en mis faltas de ortografía (antes de corregirla) y las que se an sumado en el trascurso :D (si no has aparecido en el listado es por que no dejaste review no soy Alice para adivinar :$)**

** Gracias a :**

Nomi-Angel

valevo92

eliibellycullen

Gabymuse

luminosita reale

Christensen

dana masen Cullen

Martu Cullen

Blo

perl rose swan

WhithMusicSong

Robmy

Bells Swan-Cullen05

alondrixcullen1498

Aliapr-peke

isabel20

CasSandRa Dhe Cullen

Sofe-Bellita98

vanessa121010

baarbii4

Lukiis Cullen **(gracias por aceptar que Edward es mio C:)**

KalaChan120

Anna-Myle

Tayloves

Isacata

MarieAliceIsabella

Dinorith

cullen's nicky

Nessie Cullen Jazz

Iga Emo - 12L

Angie Masen

MariLauCullen

Penny Love Edward

Mikathevampire

Alexa Swan de Cullen

Marii-Cullen-12

LilyJ Crosszeria Marquez

littlevampireMajo

Agoos-C

**150 correos de favorite story **

**18 correos de favorite Author **

**16 correos de Author Alert **

****Gracias**** a todas xD****

**** C: sin ustedes mi bandeja de entrada estaría vacía C: ****

**Besos de duendes y abrasos de oso**

**Sueñen con Edward**

**Atte:**

**adLCullen**


End file.
